Someone Like You
by chasin jason
Summary: Jason and Sam are single parents that meet one another. Will they be able to remain friends or will their feelings for each other get in the way of it all? Work is in progress. Completed
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Page 1

"Mommy can we please go to the park now, you said after lunch we could go."

"Okay, babe, let me get you cleaned up." Sam said looking at her beautiful little boy, he looked so much like his father Zander, She missed him so much, he had past away almost three years ago, they never married but had plans to and then he was diagnosed with cancer, and the tragedy was that he was young and had his whole life ahead of him. He was elated when Sam got pregnant and he was able to witness his son before passing on. Wiping the tears away from her eyes she glanced down at her hand, he had given it to her to remind her always of him. But she didn't need the ring; she had a ton of memories over the years of the two of them together.

"I miss you so much." She said softly to herself.

"I'm ready, let's go." He said as his little hand fit perfectly into hers, grabbing her keys and wallet she closed the door behind her. It was a beautiful warm day outside as Sam got him into his seat; she walked around to her side of the car and got in. She had moved here recently from Danville, only a half hour away, but where it was safe to walk around there in the quaint little town, here in the big city it wasn't. Turning over the key in the ignition she put the car in drive and pulled away from the curb.

Jason stood looking out his window, he was watching the clouds blowing by on this beautiful rare warm day in May, clear and warm outside with a little cool breeze. He felt cooped up and looking around at Michael decided to take him to the park.

"Hey, do you want to go to the park?"

"Yeah"

"Okay go get your shoes on and meet me back here in about 5 minutes."

"Okay, thanks dad."

"You're welcome."

Jason opened the hall closet door and grabbed out the basketball to shoot some hoops with Michael, he was pretty good. He loved his son so much, and missed Carly, but not all the bull that came along with her.

"Okay, I am ready."

"Alright."

"Are we going to shoot hoops?"

"Of course." Jason said as he opened the door and the both of them walked out as Jason locked it and shut it behind him, catching the elevator they got in and pushing the button they made their way down to the bottom floors and out the front door.

"Can we go on the swings mommy?"

"Sure baby, come on." She said picking him up and putting him down inside the swing then pulling him toward her she let him go then sat there and pushed him as he squealed with delight as she pushed him.

"Higher mommy!" He said

"No, babe I think you are going high enough."

"I don't feel so good mommy."

"Okay, here let me stop you."

"Can we play in the sand instead?"

"Sure." She said as she turned and walked over to the huge sand box and sat down with him.

"I can do it myself mommy." He said as he took the pail and shovel from her.

"Okay." She said as she turned around and sat down on the bench.

"Hey dad come on you're so slow." Michael said as he ran in front of Jason.

"Slow down and maybe I could catch up with you." He said slowing down trying to catch his breath as he looked around he saw her sitting on the bench watching the little one in the sandbox.

"Dad come on, I am going to be old and gray by the time you get here." He said as Sam glanced up briefly and looked at him then turned the other way when she saw him standing there watching her.

"Dad!" Michael screamed at Jason.

"I'm coming."

Michael tossed the ball to Jason who shot the hoops and then tossed the ball back to Michael who did a few more and in between them Jason kept his eyes on her, he couldn't help it from where he stood she was sweet and he was interested, it had been to long, way to long.

About an hour later Sam got up and gathered the baby in her arms and made her way to the car as he watched her. There was something about her, she hadn't glanced up the entire hour and he was curious to know why. As she walked by him he noticed her ring on her finger.

"That's why." He whispered to himself.

"Dad get the ball." Michael said as it bounced past him and over near her, as he ran over there she kicked it back to him she looked at him and he could see it all, the pain was there and he was taken away by something else, her beauty.

"Hello" He said to her but she looked at him and shook her head as she made her way to the car she got her baby in and walked over to the drivers side of the car and as he watched her she wiped her tears, and opening her door she got inside and started to cry. She missed him so much and thought about how unfair life had been and wondered if she would ever find true love again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Page 2

One Month later…..

Sam stood in the kitchen she had to find a babysitter for Justin and she had to find a job. It had finally come to this, time to leave the baby with someone else and go to work, something she couldn't bear to do. But before doing anything she wanted to take him for a walk in the park, not stopping by and playing this time, well maybe for a little bit, just so she could figure out what she was going to do. Grabbing the news paper, her keys, and her backpack she put him in his stroller, which surprisingly he still fit in and she was glad for that.

"Are we ready to go?" She said as he nodded his head.

"Park."

"Okay, here we go."

Glancing down at her ring finger it was bare, she had taken it off finally after three years, he lived on in her heart and always would, but it was almost silly to keep a ring on her finger when in fact he wasn't ever coming back

"Hey dad, let's go to the park, maybe that chick will be there again."

"No buddy, I doubt it." He said even though it had been a few weeks since he saw her last at the park, he had made more trips that usual dragging Michael there on purpose just to catch a glimpse of her. He would never forget though the pain in her eyes and the look on her face when she turned to look at him as he wondered what happened to make her so sad.

"Have a little faith dad."

"Fine, let's go." He said as they headed out the door about 10 minutes later they arrived and sat down.

"Look dad." He said pointing to her, "There she is."

"Damn." He said as he watched her come through the gate. She was in black low cut pants and a t shirt that accentuated her curves.

"Beautiful"

"What did you say dad?"

"Nothing." He said looking down at him.

"See, having a little faith is a good thing huh?." He said as he took off toward her.

"Hey, where are you going?" Jason yelled at him as he watched Michael making his way toward her.

"Hey, Can he play?" Michael said to Sam walking up to her.

"Sure." Sam said looking down at him barely recognizing him as the little boy that was here last time with his dad. "Here let me get him out."

"What is his name?"

"Justin."

"And what is your name?"

"Samantha, but you can call me Sam for short." She said as she shook hands with him.

"My name is Michael and that is my dad over there, his name is Jason." He said as she turned and saw him standing there, tall with a look on his face that sent shivers of excitement through her, their eyes locked again and she had a hard time tearing them away from him. "Here I'll get that." Michael said taking the pail and shovel from the bottom of the stroller and walking with Justin over to the sandbox as Sam felt his eyes roam over her thinking it was the most intense feeling of pure pleasure she had ever felt. Turning toward him she walked with the stroller over to the benches and parked it, then turning she looked up at him, vaguely remembering him from a month ago, she wondered how she hadn't. His eyes were the most intense she had ever seen and dropping down his mouth was so sexy and she couldn't help the urge to want to kiss him, to taste him and never stop.

"You must be Jason, I'm Samantha but you can call me Sam." She said "Beautiful day isn't it? What's the matter cat got your tongue? She said looking up at him with a sparkle in her eyes and a smile on her lips making it damn hard to even complete a thought.

"No."

"There it is."

"What?"

"Your voice." She said as she looked at him and their eyes locked and then taking a notice of him she remembered Zander and it's as if she had no business looking at another man no matter how beautiful he was, she felt like she was betraying that memory of him. Jason watched her, she was adorable, the eyes that were velvety that you could get lost in for hours, the perfect nose, those lips that we begging to be kissed, and her gorgeous brunette locks, not to mention her body. He had never known such beauty existed and he wanted her, but even though she was smiling and teasing him he could still see that pain in her eyes.

"Mommy come see." He said to her and she got up and walked over to him. "Michael made me a sand castle."

"That's lovely."

"I like him; he's fun to play with." Michael said smiling up at Sam.

"Can I play with him again tomorrow?"

"We'll see honey; I have to find a job." She said as she started to well up again, she turned away from all of them and wiped her tears.

"What's the matter?" Jason said to her.

"Nothing I just have something in my eye." She said looking back at him briefly turning she walked away as he glanced at the boys briefly, then walked toward her. "You know I honestly didn't think it would be this hard, I mean come on, you fall in love with someone, you plan your future and then one day you wake up to find out the person you want to spend the rest of your life with has terminal cancer and there isn't a damn thing you can do, but live the rest of your life, wondering if you'll ever feel that way again about someone or if you'll end up old and lonely and hanging onto the memories of what could have been." She said crying as she picked up her stuff and called Justin to her. "I have to go; I have no business talking with you about this."

"Why not?" He asked her inquisitively realizing that's exactly what she needed, more than she did and he wanted to keep her talking anything to keep her talking, to keep her near him.

"Because I don't that's all."

"Can I walk you home?" He asked her, seeing that she was in a vulnerable state of mind and so full of sadness and pain and he wanted to just help her any way she would allow him, he had such a longing for her and he knew that this would not be the last time he would see her, he wouldn't let it.

"No." She said looking at him as she gathered the little boy in her arms and thanked Michael for playing with him.

"Here I want you to have this just in case you need to talk to someone or need anything, anything at all." He said trying to give her his number on a paper.

"What for? So you can claim me as your own? She looked up at him and shook her head "No. I'll never fall in love again, because if I do, it's a sure bet something will happen and I'll be left alone."

"You're afraid."

"Of what?"

"Of getting close to someone only to have them ripped away from you again." He said to her as she looked back at him and nodded her head. "Yes" she said.

"I'm not going anywhere Samantha, I would like to be your friend, nothing more, just friends if you'll let me."

"No." She said as she looked up at him then glanced away and walked away from him making her way toward the entrance.

"I would never hurt you." He said to himself and as if she heard it she turned and looked at him for a second then walked out of the park and down the street.

"Come on Michael."

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to see where she lives."

"She just told you that she didn't want to have anything to do with you dad."

"I don't care what she said."

"So you're going to spy on her?"

"No. Well, yes, not spy, I just want to know where she lives."

"So you can watch over her huh, be her guardian angel?"

"Something like that." He said looking down at Michael who was shaking his head. "She has you whipped already dad, and you've barely said hello and exchanged a few words."

"Michael?"

"What dad?"

"Be quiet."


	3. Chapter 3

To Love Again

Page 3

Sam got Justin in the door and closed it behind her and threw the newspaper on the table along with her keys and backpack, he was right, she was scared to death to open up and possibly care for another, he was simply gorgeous and she couldn't and wouldn't be able to control herself if she was around him simply as friends. But she needed someone, even if for a friend right now, if they could just be that for a while, if she could, it wasn't him it was her, she was messed up trying to hang on to a memory of a loved one, that she loved deeply and missed horribly, who every time that baby looked into her eyes she saw him, he was so much like him. And it was a constant reminder of a man she couldn't stop thinking about. Walking over to the kitchen window she looked outside and saw Jason and his son grabbing her phone off the table she grabbed the number out of her pocket and dialed it.

"Hold on Michael." He said as his phone began to ring he picked it up.

"Hello."

"What part of I don't want to be your friend don't you understand?" She said with her eye on him she walked out the door and glared at him from this side of the gate to her place.

"Oooh you are so busted dad."

"Shut up Michael." He said as he pulled the phone away from his mouth and just looked at her standing there, her hair blowing in the wind from the breeze coming off the ocean.

"Dad I have to go to the bathroom."

"Now?"

"Yeah." He said as he looked at him. "Now dad." Michael continued tugging on his jacket sleeve as he looked down at him and turning he walked away taking Michael under his arm as he rounded the corner he looked back and she was standing there watching him as Michael ran off toward the park to use the restroom he stood and watched her watching him.

"I can't handle you right now, just go away and leave me alone." She said out loud then walking over to the television she turned it on and got the baby to lie down in front of it while she stood at the window and looked out over the bay.

Jason got home and tossed the keys on the desk and put his jacket away and walked into the kitchen and he couldn't stop thinking of her as he opened the refrigerator he stood staring into it with every thought being of her.

"What are you doing dad?" Michael said to him as he walked into the kitchen a few minutes later.

"Getting a beer, why?"

"Well, you have been standing there for five minutes staring at it." He said as he looked at Michael, then he shut the door and walked away from him and went and sat down on the couch. He couldn't concentrate on anything.

"Are you going to be a zombie until she calls you?"

"She won't Michael."

"You're right dad, she probably wont you pissed her off."

"Hey watch your language mister."

"I guess being a "spy" didn't get you the results you wanted."

"Will you just….." He said as his phone started to ring, he looked at it then answered it.

"Hello?"

"I just wanted to say that I was sorry, that's all. You are probably sitting there wondering what you did, which in fact was nothing at all. I am just so messed up." She said starting to cry. "I was wondering if you knew of anyone in the area that could baby-sit Justin for me?"

"Why?"

"Because I have to go to work or I am going to lose the roof over my head Jason." She said and he heard her say his name and he shut his eyes and wanted to hear it more often come from her mouth.

"He needs you to be at home with him Sam."

"Don't you think I know that?"

"Let me help you Sam."

"No. Can you do me a favor Jason?" She said as he acknowledged her saying his name again, he shut his eyes and just stood there for a moment, she obviously didn't know what she was doing to him.

"What?"

"Can you come over here?" she said wondering why she felt compelled to ask him that, I don't want to discuss this with you on the phone."

"I'll be right over." He said as he hung up and in the same breath "Come on Michael, let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"To Sam's."

"Oh no, let's let the games begin." Michael rolled his eyes.

"Well, you can stay with Sonny if you don't want to come with me."

"With that idiot? Forget it."

"That's what I thought you would say." He said walking behind him out the door.

A few minutes later they stood on the other side of Sam's door and knocked.

"Mommy someone's at the door."

"Okay babe, let's see who it is." She said as Jason listened to her, he had the biggest smile on his face.

"You should see you face right now dad." Michael said just as she opened the door and looked into Jason's eyes.

"Come on in." She said as they walked in.

"Michael!" Justin said latching onto his leg.

"Hey buddy."

"Michael he is watching TV, I think Sesame Street is on, or there are toys in his room to play with."

"Okay." He said.

"Would you like something to drink? I have soda and juice?"

"No thank you."

"How about you Jason?"

"Uh no, I am okay, thanks." He said smiling at her.

"I like that."

"What?"

"You're smile, it's nice." She said as he looked at her the music played softly in the background of the room, "Would you like to sit out on the patio?" She gestured to him.

"Yeah, that would be nice." He said as he watched her he couldn't help it, she was so soft and beautiful, and gd he wanted to be more than friends with her, but she wasn't in place where she could give him all of her right now and she needed to be, not only for her but for him also. Walking out with her he sat down on the opposite side of the table as she looked at him and he looked back at her, then she looked away and wiped the tears. Why did she invite him here, why?

"I'm sorry Sam, for all that has happened to you, I can't even begin to understand how hard it has been on you."

"Are you married or were you?"

"No."

"Then where is his mom?"

"She died in a car accident."

"Then you understand perfectly Jason."

"No, Not really, I wasn't IN love with Carly, she was my friend, and Michael was a little one when it happened, so I took him in to be my own. I have never fallen in love Sam."

"Jason, I find that a little hard to believe, you could have any woman you wanted."

"Yeah, but I don't want any woman." He said looking at her.

"Don't Jason."

"Don't what?"

"Don't start wanting more than I can give you right now." She said looking into his eyes.

"God you are so beautiful." He said not being able to stop from saying that to her.

"Thanks he used to tell me that all the time." She said as her voice trailed off she looked back at him, making everything in him go weak. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that to you, that was unfair and totally uncalled for, you want to be my friend and the truth is Jason I need you to be my friend."


	4. Chapter 4

To Love Again

Page 4

It had been about two weeks since he had seen her, but she was on his mind constantly, which made it extremely difficult to cope with. Looking around and outside he wondered how her new job was going. Emily was watching Justin for her. He wanted to tell her he would take care of Justin, but he knew it wasn't the right thing to do and it would have put added strain between them and that was the last thing he wanted right now. It was difficult enough without being able to see her, but to see her everyday and not be able to touch her or kiss her would be worse and more than anything he wanted to honor his promise to her and be "just friends" for right now. Even if that meant giving her some space to figure out on her own that no matter how many hours she worked, she wasn't going to come out ahead in the end with the cost of living expenses alone coupled with childcare.

"I think we should do something nice for Sam dad."

"Yeah, what would you like to do?" He asked surprised that he would want to do something for her.

"I think we should stock her refrigerator and cabinets and surprise her dad, when we were there last time; she hardly had anything in them."

"How do you know that?"

"Because when the two of you were out on the patio I went to get something to drink and it was almost empty."

"And you are just now telling me this?" He asked him shaking his head. "Go get ready so we can go." The last thing she needed to worry about was being able to eat and feeding Justin

"Okay dad I am ready to go. And dad I am sorry I didn't say anything earlier than this, it just didn't occur to me."

"You're forgiven, let's go."

An hour later they were standing in the checkout line, it was about 3:30 and Samantha would be getting off of work in about an hour or so. Getting all the groceries into the car he told Michael there was one more place to stop on the way for her, as the pulled to the side of the road, to a little flower stand and he bought her a huge bouquet of roses and wildflowers in a vase for her.

"I think you are trying to hard dad."

"I just want her to know that she is appreciated."

"Who are you trying to kid?"

"Michael, Sam is…." He said looking at him knowing he wouldn't understand it.

"What? Sam is hot dad but not only that she has a good heart and most of all she has those perfect wife and mother qualities." He said to him

"How would you know?"

"Because I see it dad just like you. And I know you want more than friendship, but you need to take it easy… We don't want this one to get away, at least I don't. I love Justin dad, he is a kick and I can tell you love him to."

"What am I doing having this conversation with you? I should be having it with Emily or…"

"Or who? You obviously can't have it with Sam and I am the only other one in your life that knows you well enough."

"Yeah, but you're ten Michael."

"With an incredible amount of insight, a chip off the old block." He said winking at Jason as they pulled up alongside of Sam's apartment and walked through the gate of her place and walked up to the door and saw a three day notice attached to it, Jason pulled it off and looked at it, then folding it he put it in his back pocket. She wasn't going to lose her home if he had anything to do with it and it was almost as if it was destiny for them to be here to see that. Knocking on the door Emily opened it and was surprised to see him and Michael on the other side of it.

"Hey you two what are you doing here?"

"We have some things for Sam."

"Yeah, we went grocery shopping for her so that she would have something to eat tonight when she got home." Michael said as Emily looked at Jason knowing he wasn't going to like what she had to tell him.

"What's the matter?"

"Sam isn't going to be home tonight for dinner. She has a date."

"With who?"

"You're not going to like it."

"Just tell me."

"Lorenzo."

"He is to old for her, what is she thinking?" He said as he walked out the door to get her stuff with Michael he slammed it behind him as Emily watched him. He was in love with her, she could see it, and she would bet anything that Sam had feeling for him too, maybe not love, but definitely feelings and that is probably why she went out with Lorenzo instead, because he was a safe bet.

As he walked through the door with the huge bouquet of flowers he set them down and put her groceries away she watched him, he was upset and removed and she felt bad for him but she didn't know what to say to him, other than to calm down and relax and that wasn't going to happen. He wanted her so badly and his feelings were shot to hell in the course of aboutthree minutes. Setting her flowers down on the counter for her, he grabbed up Michael and said goodbye to Emily.

"Jason calm down."

"Why?"

"Because if you love her and I know you do, I can see it, you will let her be. Don't get mad at her, it might not be anything Jason. If you ask me, I would be willing to bet that Sam has feelings for you too. They might not be love Jason like yours for her, but give her some breathing room, she isn't going anywhere. And besides you are all she talks about."

"I am?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't be at all surprised if she is talking Lorenzo's ear off right now."

"Are you ready to go?"

"You know what? I am going to have to take a rain check on that. My little boy isn't feeling well."

"Okay well another time then." Lorenzo said disappointed, but hoping it would be soon.

"Okay, I have to go. See you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye." He said watching her go absolutely fascinated with her.

About 15 minutes later she pulled up and noticed Jason's car parked in front of her place and she smiled to herself, she missed him and she hoped like hell that Emily hadn't told him about her date tonight, she couldn't go and he was the reason why. Pulling her keys out she went to unlock the door when he opened it from the other side as she looked up into his eyes and he had to keep himself in check, the way she looked said it all, her feelings for him were there.

"What are you doing here?"

"Um. Well."

"Cat got your tongue again?" She said to him with a smile on her face and he couldn't look away she was so damn sexy.

"I thought you were going out."

"I couldn't." She looked at him.

"Why?"

"Because of you Jason, I've missed you." She said looking at him then walking past him he looked at her and smiled she missed him, he was on cloud nine. "Where did those come from? They're beautiful." She said walking over to them and bending over she smelled them.

"I got them for you, I wanted you to know you're appreciated." He said to her as Emily looked at him and her. "Nothing more just that." He said.

"Thanks, it's been a while since I have felt appreciated….." She said softly. "Excuse me." She said walking out of the kitchen past him and Emily and to the bathroom shutting the door behind her the both of them could hear her crying.

"Michael come on let's go." He said gesturing to him as he got up to leave Justin started to cry to. "I'll be back, I promise okay?" Michael said as he hugged him then got up and walked out the door with Jason as Emily sat down and waited for her to come out, she did about 10 minutes later.

"I scared him away again didn't I?"

"No you didn't."

"Why does he have to be so………………………wonderful?" She said. "He isn't making it any easier on me, not only is he drop dead gorgeous, but his heart is so good, and gd those arms you just want to crawl into and stay forever."

"You have feelings for him don't you? And you're conflicted in your heart."

"Yes." She whispered.

"Jason is a good man Sam, I know he is my brother, but I haven't seen him like this before. He definitely wants to do well by you and I know this about Jason he will wait for you, it might kill him in the meantime but you are more important to him then life itself, I can see it."

"I love the way he looks at me Emily, like I am the only woman in the world for him."

"That's because you are…. Jason is falling in love with you Sam, but you don't need me to tell you that."

"You don't, it's just that I am not ready for that yet. And I feel so damn bad all the time for all the good things he does for me, like these flowers, for instance."

"That's not all Sam, go look in your kitchen, go look in your cabinets, in your refrigerator." She said to her as Sam walked in and opened them up, they were stock full.

"Why does he do this? I can never repay him Emily."

"He doesn't want to be repaid Sam; he wants to make sure that you have food and a roof over your head."


	5. Chapter 5

To Love Again

Page 5

Sam turned over in bed she couldn't sleep she kept having thoughts of her and Jason being more than friends. It had been so long since she had any physical contact with a man and all she could think about was him making love to her, and not a quickie, she wanted to make love to him all night and the next day and never let him out of her bed. Glancing at the clock it was about 2 am, she was lonely and wanted to talk, and picking up the phone she hoped he was still awake.

Jason was just getting into bed when his phone started to ring picking it up he hoped it was her, he had done nothing but think of her since he had gotten home. With Michael sound asleep he picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Jason?"

"Sam." He whispered "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry for calling so late, I am just lonely and wanted to hear your voice." There she said it; she wanted to talk to him and only him.

"I'm sorry Sam for upsetting you, it wasn't my intention."

"I know Jason. I am not being a very good friend am I? You probably are ready to throw in the towel and say the hell with it all."

"Sam I wouldn't do that ever."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I am your friend first and foremost and I want you and Justin to be happy and taken care of."

"Thank you for the flowers, you have no idea how much I need to feel appreciated, and for the groceries and…"

"Sam."

"Say it again Jason."

"What?"

"My name."

"Sam." He said in his whispery low voice as she closed her eyes

"I love it when you say my name." She said to him and he smiled to himself knowing he was making her happy, that was all that mattered to him.

"Okay, Sam I need to say something to you before you go, and I don't think you are going to like it very much."

"What?"

"You don't have to worry about the roof over your head."

"Jason please tell me you didn't." she said as tears flowed out of her eyes. "

I can never pay you back Jason."

"I am not asking for that Sam, I just need to know you are going to be okay, that you and Justin are going to be taken care of in the way you deserve to be, that's what friends are for, and I would do just about anything in this world for you."

"Jason... I don't need your pity."

"Its not Sam, It doesn't have anything to do with that and I think you know it."

"I don't know what to say." She said softly into the phone.

"You don't have to say anything Sam, just be happy."

But happiness was the furthest thing from Sam's mind as she sat here and talked to him. She was broken still from a past that held so many memories, none of which she could let go of. And having Jason near her taking care of her in this way was to say the least very confusing. As much as she wanted to keep those memories alive on the one hand, on the other she was beginning to crave Jason in every way possible.


	6. Chapter 6

To Love Again

Page 6

Sam grabbed Justin and his things, her purse and the keys to her car and walked out leaving note on the door. She needed some alone time think about 'things'. Opening the car door she got Justin in and then got in herself and wondered for first time in a long time if coming to Port Charles was the right move, within walking distance from Jason was not a good thing on so many levels for the both of them. Every night recently she wanted to walk to his house, just to be with someone and he was it. And it was just to easy for him to come by and want to see Emily or her she had to put distance between them if only for a few days so that she could get her thoughts together, what she feared and what she knew was that she was falling for him and she just wasn't ready for the next step. No, that's what happened to her and Zander. She met him, was friends and then fell for him and then… … He was gone.

And no matter how much she wanted to forget him the thoughts and memories came flooding back to her constantly, like a broken record replaying memories that she wished she could put to rest.

What she wouldn't give to be in his arms but when she closed her eyes all she saw in them was Jason's wrapped around her, like an angel watching over her and Justin, and it would be so easy to fill that void with Jason and she couldn't bring herself to do that, not yet.

Two days later on Saturday...

Jason hadn't heard from Sam since the night she had called him as he paced back and forth across his living room carpet. He was worried about her, he always was and had good reason to, she was broken and lonely, he craved her like no other woman, and wanted to hold her in his arms forever, never letting her go.

"Why don't you just call her dad?"

"Because I don't want it to seem like I am needy and want to be more than friends" Jason said.

"Dad, you buy her flowers, pay her rent, make sure her house is stock full of food, and give me a break, but the way the two of you look at each other when you think the other one isn't looking, well..."

"Well what?"

"I think she knows how you feel, because dad I am almost positive she feels the same way, go ahead give her a ring, she is probably sitting by the phone waiting for you."

"I don't think I would go that far."

"You never know, be brave little soldier, call her up hey if she is home maybe we could go to the street fair this afternoon, I bet she would like it dad." He smiled up at him as Jason reached out and ran his hand through his red mop of hair as Michael laughed, then handing him the phone he implored him to give her a call which he did, but he was out of luck as the phone rang incessantly, she wasn't home. And his hope was shot to hell again in the course of a few seconds as he wanted so badly to hear her voice.

"She wasn't home?"

"Nope."

"Well why don't we take a little walk over there?" Michael said as he looked at him. "Come on, don't be such a prude."

"Do you even know what the word means?" Jason said looking down at him.

"Yeah I do, come on lets go." Michael said taking Jason's hand and pulling him across the room, grabbing the keys and opening the door, they walked out shutting it behind them.

Samantha was just driving back into town as she glanced in the rear view mirror Justin was just about ready to nod off in the backseat, and she was thankful that her place was just up around the bend. She was thankful for the time away even though it was short; it felt good to be in a different place, with no pressure on her. As she walked up and down the beach though she looked out over the ocean and wished he was there with her. She couldn't get him out of her mind Jason Morgan was the most beautiful man she had the pleasure of meeting in a long while, and she imagined what exactly it would be like to be in his arms. She knew she would be able to find refuge there, as she smiled to herself, she turned the corner and pulled up alongside the curb, as something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye, she turned and saw him standing there with the note she had left and a smile that played across his face, she smiled and waved to him, then opened her door and got out of the car as he met her.

"Where did you go?"

"Away for a couple of days." She said looking up in his eyes.

"Why didn't you call me and let me know?"

"I don't know Jason, maybe because I just needed to get away without having to explain to you why I had to and where I was going."

"Which was?"

"What does it matter? I am back now." She said leaning in to get Justin out of his car seat, she grabbed him up into her arms as she turned back to him and smiled.

"Sam please tell me where you went."

"Jason Morgan, trust me you have no reason to worry." She said turning to walk away from him then looking back she added "And you know the reason why." with a wink she turned and walked through the gate and toward the door.

"Let me open that for you." He said taking the keys from her hands as Michael watched the two of them he shook his head and smiled, then walked inside behind them.

Sam walked in and set her purse down and went and brought Justin into his bedroom and laid him down, smoothing his hair away from his face, she bent down and kissed him. "Sweet dreams my love." she whispered into his ear, and then walking out the door she closed it behind him and walked over to him.

"Would either one of you like something to drink?"

"No." Jason said.

"Are you going to be upset with me all day long because I left without telling you where I was going?"

"No."

"Then what is your problem Mr. Morgan, because I can tell from looking at you that there is one, tell me." She said as she walked across the room opening up the sliding doors to let the nice gentle breeze blow through her place, she stood in the middle of it letting blow through her hair, he watched her, she was beautiful, and he had to remind himself that they were just 'friends.' Turning around she looked back at him as his breath caught in his throat. She walked inside and over near the stereo turning it on to a soft rock station, then walked over to him and grabbed his hand and walked outside with him.

"Talk to me Morgan, the anticipation is killing me." She smiled at him in a way that made him take a double take at her.

"I just..."

"You just what?" she looked up at him with a flirtatious look in her eyes as she subconsciously licked her lips. "Cat got your tongue?"

Jason couldn't look at her, with her looking at him like that. Everything in him screamed for her and she was unnerving him by the second but he had to know for sure as he brought his eyes back down to hers, "I need to know if there is someone..."

She lifted her finger and put it on his lips and shook her head, "Don't even go there." She looked up at him and couldn't tear her eyes from his.

"Dad, I thought you were going to ask Sam something." Michael interrupted as Sam stepped away from him breaking their concentration, and what could have happened if they had stood there one more minute, she giggled and looked up at him.

"What did you want to ask me?" She asked him as she looked out over the fence not making eye contact with him.

"If you would like to join Michael and I for the street fair today?"

"Actually, I was going to ask you the same thing, I saw it and I haven't been yet, and I didn't know if you would like to join us."

"I would love to go with you Samantha." He said softly to her.

"Me too" she nodded then checked her watch. "How about you meet me back here around 3:30? Justin should be up from his nap then."

"Okay." He walked inside and called Michael saying they would be back in a couple of hours, then turning the two of them said goodbye and that they would be back in a bit.


	7. Chapter 7

To Love Again

Chapter 1

Page 7

Michael knocked on the door and waited for Sam to answer..

"Come in." She said as the both of them with a smile on her face.

"Would you like something to drink while you wait?"

"Aren't you ready yet?"

"No, I wanted to take a shower real quickly but then Justin woke up and I needed to deal with him, I won't be long." She said looking at him with a smile on her face, then turned and walked down the hall to her bedroom as he started after her Michael pulled him back.

"Don't even think about it lover boy."

"Fine." He said looking down at him, then shaking his head he walked into the kitchen and saw the flowers he got for her and smelled them, then turning he opened the refrigerator and found a beer for him with a note attached to it. 'I hope this is okay for you…And yes you're staying for dinner, my treat' it said and he smiled at her thoughtfulness, He was falling so in love with her.

"I see you found the note." She said walking out to him while he was still standing in the kitchen holding the note, lost in deep thought about her.

"Yeah." He said looking at her, their eyes locking and holding onto each others, she took the note and put it down, then glanced back up and touched his face with her hand and caressed him as he closed his eyes to her touch as everything in their bodies raged wildly with in them for the other one.

"I want to be with you so badly." She said looking up at him but….."

"But you can't forget about him can you?"

"No." she said crying, and I want you to be more than a distraction for me."

"Sam" He said looking at her as her hand dropped down she reached and took his hand in hers, it fit perfectly.

"Hold me in your arms Jason." She pleadingly said to him, as he opened his arms and she found her place there as she cried, his arms felt so wonderful wrapped around her body as she held him tightly never wanting to let go she felt safe and protected there pulling away she looked up at him as he looked down at her, then he pulled her back to him gently and she responded by laying her head against his chest.

"Hey are we going to go or what?" Michael said holding Justin's hand he looked at his dad and had a smile on his face for him.

"Yeah." He said jarring the both of them out of a moment neither one of them wanted to end as she looked back at him, before she turned to go and he gently released her to go.

"Okay, let me get my keys and my backpack." She said looking at him, then turning she walked over to the table and picked them up.

"Sam do you want to take the stroller?" Jason asked her.

" Yeah."

"Can I push him?" Michael asked.

"Sure."

"And I figured we would just walk if that was okay with you." She said as they all headed out the door, the kids walking ahead of them as they lingered behind.

"Yeah that will be fine." He said looking at her in her jeans and tank top she looked beautiful and he had a hard time concentrating on her when all he could do was feel her in his arms.

"What are you smiling for?"

"Mmm, nothing in particular." He said looking at her.

About 10 minutes later they arrived and just strolled in and out of the little booths looking around and finding nothing in particular, just spending time together was enough for the two of them as they enjoyed each others company.

"There is a little stand up here that sells pies, I would like to get one before we head home for dessert." He said to her.

"That sounds wonderful; by the way what kind do you like?" She asked looking up at him.

"Fresh Peach Pie."

"A la Mode or with whipped cream?" She asked as he looked at her, he could see it, in her eyes her feelings for him and it was real, and he knew he wasn't imagining it..

"Whipped cream." He said looking at her as she licked her lips subconsciously.

"Sounds delightful" she said as he stepped closer to her wanting so badly to take her in his arms and kiss her so badly but unable to do so as it seemed time stood still.

"Samantha." He said and hearing her name she turned around only to come face to face with Lorenzo Alcazar.

"Hey, how are you?" She said as Jason looked at her and him, mostly him with eyes that said "back off."

"Well, I just wondered where you've been. We have a dinner date to we haven't gone to yet."

"And you're not going to." Jason said looking at him.

"I wasn't asking you Morgan."

"Well I am telling you, you're not."

"Samantha, it has been nice to see you again, I will see you soon."

"Over my dead body." Jason said.

"That can be arranged Morgan." He said to him then he looked at Sam and slightly nodded and turned around and walked away.

"What the hell was that all about?"

"You're not going out with him Sam."

"Why not?"

"Because he wants to get in your pants" He said looking at her.

"Believe me when I tell you this no one is going to get into my pants unless they are invited." She said to him for a minute before looking ahead and finding Mikey and Justin and waving to them when she noticed a blond walking in her direction waving.

"You turn me on." He said quietly to himself.

"Do you know her?" Sam asked pointing at her.

"Who? Oh crud." Jason said seeing Courtney coming his way.

"Who is that?"

"You don't want to know."

"Why not?" she said amused at his words as the bimbo walked up to him.

"Jason Morgan where have you been lately, I have missed you so much." She said as she moved closer to him.

"He's been with me."

"And who might you be?"

"His." She said slipping her hand through his he looked down at her and she winked at him a smile came across his face that mirrored on hers, making it perfectly clear to him that things were moving along.

"Your kidding me, he would never have anything to do with trash like you." She said looking at her trying to shove her out of the way.

"Get your hands off of her." Jason said to Courtney as he pulled Sam closer to him.

"I am the best he has ever had." Courtney said to her.

"Believe me when I tell you this... Jason won't remember you're name when I get done with him."

"Are you going to just stand there and let her talk to me that way?" Courtney looked at Jason who nodded his head "You are so going to pay for that little comment sweetie." she yelled at Sam then turned around on her heels and walked away.

"You can thank me later for getting rid of the unwanted pest." She said smiling at him and turning she walked away leaving Jason standing there speechless and stunned. Walking ahead of him she smiled to herself then not noticing him there she turned and saw him. "Come on handsome."


	8. Chapter 8

Someone like you

Page 8

"I think he is wiped out." Jason said to Sam as she walked out of Justin's bedroom quietly closing the door behind her as she looked up at him.

"Yeah, he definitely needs a nap, Then again so do I." She said while she stifled a yawn.

"Why don't you lay down for a little bit, Michael and I don't have to eat right now, in fact I would like to run to the store and grab some whipped cream and a few other items if you don't mind."

"I don't if you are sure you don't Jason…Just don't be to long." She said looking up at him.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"My keys are on the table, take them with you so that you can get back in here, and Jason don't let me sleep more than an hour okay?"

"Sure. Come on Michael, we need to go run an errand."

"Can I stay here, I am exhausted dad and plus the baseball game is on."

"I don't mind if he stays." She said while she moved her hair out of her eyes, she looked so beautiful and those eyes of hers when she looked at him, were driving him completely nuts for her.

"Okay, I will be back in a bit."

"And I will be waiting."

Sam went into her bedroom and took off her shoes and changed into something more comfortable then laying down she pulled the blankets over her as she thought about Jason, He was so beautiful and everything in her screamed for him. She loved the way he looked at her, like she was his possession. She had never felt that way before even with Zander, turning over she wanted to be in his arms so badly, to feel that strength around her, his hard body pressed up against her body, his hand in hers, felt like the most natural thing for her, which brought a smile on her face as she fell asleep.

Jason glanced at his watch noticing he had been gone for about 45 minutes and needed to get things together with his shopping. He was having a hard time concentrating on anything else besides her. He loved the way she had claimed him to be hers, she wasn't going to let anyone stand in the way of them having more than friendship, he could feel it in the embrace they shared and see in her eyes. Courtney and Alcazar could date each other as far as he was concerned.

"Next." The cashier said smiling at him as he laid his items out on the counter to be scanned. "How are you doing today?"

"Great." He said with a smile.

About 15 minutes later Jason walked through the door of Samantha's house quietly closing the door behind him he made his way into the kitchen with the bag, he set it down and put the whipped cream in the refrigerator, and the ice cream into the freezer.

"You are going to spoil me." She said as she walked toward him, looking absolutely adorable in a pair of sweats and tank top that accentuated her breasts he could barely tear his eyes away from her. She walked over to the refrigerator and took out the chicken breasts and turned and asked him if he would like a beer.

"Yeah, that would be great." He said as she handed him one.

"Is it okay if I listen to some music?"

"Sure, that's fine."

"Good, I love it when I am in the kitchen it gets me in the mood and keeps my mind from wandering too much, if you know what I mean; I hope you don't mind a little rock and roll"

"No that's fine." He said looking at her while she found the cd and slipped it into the player.

"Do you need any help?"

"I would love it, if you don't mind you could make the salad, everything's in the icebox."

"Okay." He said as he watched her move around the kitchen to the music as she swayed to it as she prepped the chicken breasts and got done with that she looked into the pantry and grabbed out some brown rice and starting the water on the stove for it she did, then waited for a few minutes to start the rest of the dinner. She looked up at him.

"How's that salad coming along?" she said to him smiling.

"Just fine."

"Would you like a beer?"

"Sure." He said as she grabbed two out of the fridge she opened his and set it down next to where he was working on the salad. As the music came on she began to dance around the kitchen not paying no mind to him, she didn't feel embarrassed or otherwise. Walking over to him she took the knife out of his hand as he looked at her.

"Dance with me." She asked him.

"I don't thin….."

"Shhhh." She said to him as she took his hands and place them on her, "Follow my lead" As they danced around the kitchen he knew as well as she did, that it wouldn't be long, the attraction simmered hotly beneath them, but it was more than that so much more and the last thing he wanted was to push her into doing something she might not be ready for.


	9. Chapter 9

Someone Like You

Page 9

"This is great Sam." Michael said looking over at her.

"Glad that you like it." She said as she helped Justin with his dinner, then turning around she looked back at Jason who past her the salad, she took a little and set it back down on the table and began to eat.

"I was wondering…."

"Yes"

"Well, Its Emily's birthday next Saturday and I got invited to her birthday celebration and I hate parties, but I told Emily I would be there to celebrate with her, and I was wondering if you might want to go with me?"

"I would love that Jason." She said looking at him unable to tear her gaze from his he had a hold over her that was so strong.

"Can I have some more chicken please?"

"Uh…. Yeah…sure." She said snapping back to reality and giving Michael another chicken breast, she was flustered all of a sudden unable to speak or form a thought, it was so damn hard to be friends with him when she wanted so much more than that.

"I need to ask you a favor Jason."

"Anything."

"Is it alright if I stay at your place Monday? The landlord is going to be working on the plumbing in here and I don't want to be here when that is going on."

I will try to keep Justin quiet and you know if you have other plans then I can watch Michael for you."

"What plans would I have Sam?" He said chuckling lightly at her question.

"Well I don't know I thought that maybe you had other men friends, maybe go shoot pool?"

"Do you?"

"No, I don't have any other male friends, just you…" She said gesturing with her hand.

"That's not what I meant, but I am glad that I am the only man in your life."

"So am I" She said looking at him with almost a most innocent look on her face, doing things to him, her body language spoke volumes to him as he watched her.

"Do you play pool?" He asked.

"Yes, we used to play all the time." She said before she could take it back, and just that little bit of a memory made her upset, when she saw his reaction like he disengaged from her and she could see his feelings for her in his eyes, "I'm sorry Jason, I didn't mean to say anything…." Her voice trailed off as she turned away from him so he would not see the tears there, but they weren't for him this time, they were for Jason and she wondered at what point she started to fall for him, because more than anything in this world, she wanted him… and for the first time in a long time…. and Zander was becoming a distant memory.


	10. Chapter 10

Someone Like You

Chapter 10

Sam woke up to the sound of plumbers busily working in her building, turning over it was Monday finally, she hadn't seen Jason since Saturday and she missed him terribly, he had told her to call him before she was on her way, that way he could help her bring some of the things Justin would need over to his place.

"Mommy, time to get up, Jason's here"

"What?"

"He's at the door mommy, come on." He said to her pulling on her arm to get her up out of bed, then she heard it the knock and she knew he really was there.

"Hold on I am coming." She said rushing around trying to find her robe, once on she wrapped it around her and walked to the door, looking through the peephole he was there, as she opened the door he had the biggest smile on his face when she saw him.

"Good morning" He said coming in and looking at her.

"What in the heck are you doing here this early?"

"Well, I thought that we could get your stuff together early and moved over to the penthouse and then, I wanted to take you and Justin out to breakfast if you don't mind."

"You are just full of surprises aren't you Mr.Morgan?"

After breakfast they went back to the penthouse and Jason showed her where she could put her stuff that she would need for the night, and showed her around the place a little bit, she loved it here, after she put Justin down for a nap on the bed she closed the door and walked back down the hall stopping briefly to look inside of his room, she was curious of what it looked like. Opening the door she stepped inside and looked around, it was beautiful, spacious and walking over to the bed she touched it running her hand across she looked around and sat down on it, she was so tired from what she really didn't know, it seemed she hadn't slept for so long, but when she was with him she felt safe and sound and being here in his room she felt so relaxed and comforted. Leaning back she grabbed a pillow and rested her head, inhaling his scent she hugged it close to her and fell asleep.

About 10 minutes later Jason came in from the store and setting the groceries down on the desk looked around for her seeing her nowhere.

"Sam" He said out loud as he got no response he repeated himself again and still nothing, "Where did you go angel?" he said looking around and then walking up the stairs he found her sound asleep on his bed, hugging his pillow to her, she looked so damn beautiful there, walking over to the chair he pulled the blanket off the back of it and gently put it on her, then sat down in the chair and watched her sleep, so much had happened between the two of them in the past couple of weeks, and he could tell she was starting to let her guard down and was beginning to trust him and most of all, trust herself.

"No….Don't go.. Please. Please don't go. I need you I can't do this without you." She cried out loud.

"Sam, its okay, I am right here." He said to her as he sat on the bed and held her in his arms to him, and right there he knew the depth of his love for her, but wondered if she would love him like she did with Zander as she cried in his arms like a baby, he held her close to him wanting to savor the moment.

"I'm so sorry; I should have never been here."

"Sam its okay."

"I have no business in your room on your bed; it's just that I felt so peaceful here."

"Do you want to talk about your dream?"

"It was about you." She said shaking her head, then moving the hair out of her eyes she looked over at him not knowing what to say or quite what to do, it had been so long since she had wanted someone so badly, but she was afraid to feel anything for fear that it would be taken away from her…Again.


	11. Chapter 11

Someone Like You

Chapter 11

"Is Sam here?"

"Yeah, she is upstairs resting right now."

"She is?" Michael said to his father.

"Don't go there."

"Don't go where?" He said to him not knowing Sam was standing at the top of the stairs, listening in on the conversation. "You're falling in love with her aren't you dad?" He said as Sam shifted herself and peeked around the opening to see Jason, to see his reaction, but before she could hear it, Justin woke up and started crying.

"Mommy" He said crying alerting Sam to his need along with Michael and Jason, as she made her way back down the hall to the spare bedroom, she walked in and picked him up and then turning around she was met by Jason and Michael.

"Mikey!" He said kicking to get away from her and go play with him, setting him down she let him go then raising up she looked at Jason.

"Would you like to play a game of pool?"

"Sure" She said as she started to walk past him he put out his hand and touched hers, then bringing it up to his mouth he kissed it as she looked up at him, with all the love one could possess, she was falling and falling hard for Jason Morgan, blinking back the tears she turned away.

"You're too beautiful to cry Sam." He said as he pulled her close to him and she just held onto him. "I'm not going anywhere , I just want you to know that, I want to be so much more than your friend so badly, but you are still hurting, inside here." He said pointing to her heart. "And so I will wait for however long it takes just to have you by my side."

"I want that Jason so badly."

"Are you ready for that game now?"

"Yeah." She said as he was ever the gentleman with her and let her go first.


	12. Chapter 12

Someone Like You

Chapter 12

"So how do you like your lasagna?" Jason asked.

"Its delicious, the best I have ever had." She answered glancing at him with a smile.

"So are you and Justin going to be spending the night?" Michael asked.

"Yeah we are you don't mind do you?" Sam said looking at him.

"Nope." He smiled at her then looked up at Jason and winked.

"Mommy can I have some ice cream now?"

"In a little bit baby okay?" she said rubbing her nose on his as Jason watched her with a smile on his face, Michael saw his dad watching her, and kicked him under the table.

"Ow." Jason yelped and looked at his son with a dirty look.

"What's going on?" Sam looked over at him.

"Nothing, just hurt my leg." He said looking at her then Michael.

"Well, I was wondering if you the both would like to accompany me on Friday night to a local baseball game, I have some business to attend to in Danville and I know the owner of the Danville Devils and well.. I just thought that maybe you would like to go." She said looking at him.

"We'll go won't we dad?"

"Yes we will."

"Good then it's a date then." She said smiling at him. "Now does anyone want some ice cream for desert?" She said as she got up and picked up the plates as he watched her.

"I do." Justin said

"Me too." Added Michael as they followed her into the kitchen. She had gone out earlier in the day and picked up a few things from the store, the kids came back in with their bowls of ice cream.

"Okay, here we go." She said looking at him, "Just the way you like it" as she set the fresh peach pie in front of him with a huge dollop of pure whipped cream on it. "I thought I would surprise you." She said sitting down with hers across from him at the table. "Hey dad can we sit and eat ours in front of the TV?" "Yeah." He said without hesitation, anything to just have her alone near him "When did you get this?"

"Earlier today, I thought you might like something sweet after dinner tonight, since the last one was a big hit, you know you can never get enough of a good thing." She smiled at him.

"So what's in Danville?"

"The house that I used to live in, it sold and well… I need to sign some final paper work on it."

"How do you feel about that?"

"I don't really know." She looked away

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." He looked

"Stop it Jason, I won't have you walking on eggshells around me never knowing what to say, or if you should say anything at all." She said to him as a smile flickered across her face.

"What?"

" You have whipped cream on the side of your face." She gestured to him as to the whereabouts of it. "You are playing games with me Jason, you know exactly where it is."

"Here?" He said rubbing the side of his cheek, until finally she became frustrated with him and got up from her chair as she looked at him she couldn't tear her eyes from his as she reached up and wiped it from the side of his face he gently reached down and grabbed her hand and kissed it. "You're good to me Sam." He spoke as he watched her, she was so beautiful and perfect.

"Well, I think that goes both ways Jason." She whispered to him.

"Dad, can we go out for a walk?" Michael asked watching his dad and Sam with a smile on his face as Sam smiled at him then looked back at him and reaching out she stroked the side of his face then leaning down near him he inhaled her scent and it sent his senses reeling as her hair grazed his face softly her lips brushed over his cheek then kissed him.

"Dad!" Shouted Michael as the moment between them was broken, she picked up the plates and walked away, he got up and went over to Michael and drug him up the stairs.

"What is it you want?" He asked him impatiently.

"I just wanted to know if we could all go for a walk."

"Yeah sure, If Sam wants too."

"Sam wants to." She said standing by the door of his room. "I'll get Justin's jacket on and mine to, and we'll meet you downstairs."

"It's gorgeous out here tonight."

"Yes it is." He said turning to her as she looked up at him with those beautiful brown eyes.

"I'm so thankful for you Jason, for being in our lives, you have turned out be such a good friend and you have no idea how grateful I am." She said reaching down low and putting her hand in his. "I wouldn't trade it for anything in this world."


	13. Chapter 13

Someone Like You

Chapter 13

Two nights later she sat in her kitchen looking forward to Friday and this weekend. She missed Jason so much when he wasn't around. The way he felt under her fingertips as she grazed them over his skin, the way he smelled and the way he tasted almost sent her over the edge. Turning off for the lights for the evening she made her way to the door and made sure it was locked, picking up the rest of Justin's toys she put them in his room, then coming back out she made her way over to the bathroom just as the phone started to ring, her answering machine picked it up before she could get it.

"I just wanted to say that I can't wait to see you on Friday and have you by my side on Saturday evening for dinner."

"I can't wait to see you either Mr. Morgan." She said with a smile on her face as she ran her hands over the answering machine.

Early Friday morning her phone started to ring just as she was getting Justin done with breakfast

"Hello"

"Hey Sam it me."

"I missed you where have you been?" she said smiling as she talked to him, and his heart stopped beating for a few seconds at her words. "Well, I thought that I would give you some time alone for a couple of days." She listened to him as she was putting the dishes in the sink.

"Okay, so what do you need?" She asked him, and frankly he could think of a lot of things he needed one of them being her, in his arms everyday for the rest of his life.

"Well, I just wanted to know what time I would be picking you up later on.?"

"Well, I need to meet with Janet at around 4:00 if that is okay with you, what time does Michael get out of school?"

"Well, he usually gets out around three thirty, but I had already decided that I would pull him out earlier today."

"Are you sure Jason? I can always call and see if I can get a later time?"

"No Sam, you will be there at four sharp."

"So, I will see you at around three or so right?"

"Yeah."

"Jason?"

"Yeah babe?" she heard him say and she smiled she didn't know whether it was a slip of the tongue or not, but she didn't care, she wanted more than anything to be his."

"I can't wait to see you."

"I can't either."

Justin was just waking up from his nap when she was slipping her boots on. Walking over to her closet she grabbed a turquoise sweater, her watch and her backpack. Walking into his room, she changed him quickly as the door bell rang, "Hold on." She said as she got his shoes on his feet. Then walking out she looked through the peep hole, "right on time" she said to her self then unlocked the door and saw him "Hi, come on in." She said " I am almost ready to go, just need to brush my teeth." She said looking back at him as he watched her she smiled at him and loved what she saw in his eyes. Then turning back she walked into the bathroom and closed the door. When she came out a few minutes later, he had Justin and Michael in his car, grabbing her jacket and Justin's and their baseball caps "Can't forget these." She said smiling up at him and it melted his heart to watch her.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" She said softly looking up at him.

"You are so damn beautiful Sam." He said "I can't concentrate when I am around you."

"Well then in that case you better hand over the keys to the truck, because you aren't driving, we need someone who can concentrate on the road."

"Nope" he said taking the keys and shifting the keys to the other hand in front of her playfully as she tried grabbing them from him she lost her balance and fell right into his arms as he placed his hands on her waist she came to him on her own, he brushed her hair out of her eyes and ran his hand down the side of her cheek then leaning in slowly she watched him as her hands tightened on his waist as she pulled him toward her she was so close to him she could feel his breath on her " Kiss me Sam." He said to her as he leaned in and started to take possession of her lips

"Dad!" Michael screamed from the truck "Are you coming?"

And the concentration was lost in the moment as Sam started laughing. "Michael sure has bad timing." She smiled to him "I'm going to kill that kid." Jason exclaimed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Oh come on, it's kind of cute." She stated even though she wanted kiss him more than anything, but the timing wasn't right and when it was, there would be no interruptions or disruptions of any kind. Checking her watch she was going to be late if they didn't get out door.

"Give me your keys Jason." She said smiling up at him and handed them over to her, why he didn't know, she needed to get there and since she knew where she was going she gave him her house keys, to lock up behind them as she made her way to the truck and waited for him, getting in she told him to buckle up as she tore out of there and got out onto the interstate that lead them to Danville.


	14. Chapter 14

Someone like you

Chapter 14

With a few minutes to spare she tipped down the mirror as Jason watched her put on her lipstick, the turning to him she grabbed her purse and told him it shouldn't take long, as she stepped down out of his truck, and walked around her hair blew in the breeze and he loved the way her hips swayed back and forth as she walked. She was delectable and he couldn't wait for the day when she would willingly give herself to him. He wanted to taste every square inch of her.

"Hey there Janet, I am here to sign the papers for the house."

"Great, here they are, she said noticing Sam's demeanor. "How is everything going with you, you seem…. Happier."

"I am, I met a wonderful man and I really like him."

"How is Justin?"

"Fine, he is out in the car with Jason and his son Michael. Would you like to see him?"

"Sure." She said following Sam over to the truck as Jason got out and met Janet, they shook hands as she ribbed Sam and winked at her, "And this is my son Michael." Jason introduced him to her and he shook her hand, then she gave Justin a kiss and a hug, "You have gotten so big, well I remember when your mommy was pregnant with you." She said without even thinking about it then turning to Sam she said she was sorry and hugged Sam to her. "Its okay, really." She said looking over at Jason who had a concerned worried look on his face for her, she faintly smiled at him, and Sam felt bad for him.

"We need to get going actually we're going to the game tonight." She said tucking Justin back into his car seat, then hugging Janet she told her thanks for everything and she got back into the truck, and putting the key into the ignition she turned it over and wiped the tears from her eyes, then brushed her hair back away from her face and turned as their eyes met. He had no business moving in on her, he better cool it before he lost her altogether he told himself.

"Are we ready?"

"Yeah" Justin said from the back seat of the truck.

"We still have a about an hour before the game starts there is a nice little park up here we can let the kids play at for a bit, if that's okay with you Jason?" He watched her and saw that far away look in her eyes and knew she needed a little time to relax so he complied with her and they drove to the park, pulled up alongside and parked the truck as Jason got out and opened the door letting the boys out, he then walked around to her side and opened the door for her putting his hand out for her to grab so that he could help her down out of the truck.

He took her hand in his and held it tightly then led her over to underneath the large oak tree, "Talk to me babe." There it was again that little word.

"You don't deserve this Jason."

"I don't deserve what?"

"All this crap I am going through, you are wonderful, and you have so much to offer to a woman, you shouldn't be caught up in all this bull with me." He watched her body language as she was turned from him, "The thing is no matter how hard I try to forget I can't, I think for the both of our sakes we need to stop having contact with each other."

"Why?" He said moving around her and seeing the tears in her eyes.

"I can't talk about this right now."

"No Sam, please I just need to know why." He watched her as she shook her head and tried walking around him he reached out softly and took her hand in his hand. "Tell me babe." He spoke softly making her look up into his eyes "No" she said and shook her head in response.

"Emily is expecting us both tomorrow night, I want you to go with me only if you want to, I am not going to pressure you, and after that, if you don't want to see me, then I won't like it but I will learn how to deal with it."


	15. Chapter 15

Someone Like You

Chapter 15

Jason dropped Sam and the boys off in front of the baseball field then went and parked the truck and sat there thinking about her, she was everything he ever would hope to have. Yeah, he had women in his past but none of them were like her, she was just so beautiful but it was like she was the only woman who truly understood him, didn't want anything from him, just a hand to hold, someone to listen to and be there for her, he was her comfort and she was his. "I want you Sam, please don't push me away." He said out loud as he glanced and saw her standing off across the field hugging some guy with a baseball uniform on, he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek and she kissed him back. Getting out of the truck he made his way over to her and looked at the two of them with a look of fury in his eyes, he made his way over to her and gave the guy that she was talking to the look to back off, he was just getting a little to friendly with her, and she saw that look in his eyes and knew she had better start explaining before Jason thought there was something otherwise going on between her and Jack.

"Jason this is Jack. He is Zander's brother." She said looking at him in this awkward moment between the three of them.

"Nice to meet you Jason, I was just telling Sam how much we have missed her and Justin too." Extending out his hand for Jason to shake, as Jason extended his hand out to shake his. "Nice to meet you." He managed to say, then put his arm down near hers and grabbed her hand in his, lacing his fingers in between hers, sending the message to back off, in a nice way of course.

"Well, we need to go find our seats." Sam said looking up at him

"Don't be such a stranger Samantha."

"I won't, take care Jack." As she hugged him close patting his back then turning she looked up at Jason "shall we?" she pulled him as he looked back at Jack making sure he knew exactly what the deal was.

As soon as the game started everything was better a little anyways, except for the times that Jason saw Jack look up at her from the playing field and she would either smile or wave to him.

"This is so cool" Michael said looking at Sam

"I thought that you would enjoy it." She answered as she held Justin on her lap she looked at Jason and could tell he was upset, he had hardly spoken two words to her since they sat down, and she didn't know what to say, other than she had a past with Zander and his family obviously, she knew them for quite some time, and yes, Jack at one time wanted to become something more to Sam after the death of his brother, he was in love with her, or at least that's what he had told her, but her life was to chaotic at the time for her to even think about being involved with him and now, she was in love with someone else.

"The score is three to three folks, bases loaded and Jack Smith is up at the plate" the announcer said as he looked over at her and gestured to her that he was going to knock that ball out of the field for her, Jason saw it and looked at her as she caught his eyes and held he shook his head and wondered why in the hell he had come with her here, and for the first time in all the time he had known her wondered if there wasn't something more to this story than met the eye.

"Strike one." The announcer said as the crowd cheered him on.

"Strike two" Samantha heard as she looked at him not really paying attention cause she had Jason on her mind as she closed her eyes she saw him undressing her and imagined his lips on hers as his hands roamed over her, she imagined what he must feel like underneath his shirt, he had a hard body that she wanted to explore him wanted to run her tongue along him and wanted to pleasure him and bring him to new heights as they discovered each other Jason watched her as she ran her hand the front of her, she was so beautiful to see, she opened her eyes and looked into his as the people in the stands went crazy around them, when Jack hit the ball out of the park for her.

"That brings the score to seven to three folks, and its only 6th inning."

Jack made his way up the steps to where she was sitting calling out her name, which broke her concentration, he stood in front of her and held out his hand to her and she took it, as he pulled her up to him and kissed her, as Jason watched her, "I love you Sam, I never stopped." Leaving her speechless to say the least and downright pissed at his advances toward her last but not least, humiliated to no end.

"Looks like you have some competition dad." Michael said looking up at him with a smile.

"How could you?" she said looking at him then gathering her purse and Justin she pushed past him and walked down the steps and out of the stadium.

Jason and Michael got up and followed her out as Jason looked into his eyes as he punched him sending him backward and into the crowd beneath him. Then grabbed Michael and walked down the steps and disappeared around the corner.

"There she is dad."

"Where?"

"Getting into that cab."

"Sam!" He called after her and looking briefly back at him she shook her head and got inside the car, gave the cabbie the directions and sat back and cried.

Jason and Michael walked through the door as Jason slammed the keys on the desk, he was so pissed right now at that son-of-a bitch, and he wanted to kill him, because he had seen something in her eyes when she looked at him that mirrored his feeling for her. The way she had been lately with him had become so passionate, without kissing and very little touching, she was starting to come to him little by little and he knew that's why she was backing away, she was confused. Wanting to let go of memories of a deep love that had scarred her heart deeply on one hand and wanting to start something new because she was starting to feel things for Jason that we undeniable, just like his feeling for her. He couldn't stop them for her.

Sam lay on her bed sobbing into her pillow, hurting, humiliated and feeling things for Jason she had no business even doing. Every time she closed her eyes he was there, he graced her days with his presence even though he wasn't always physically standing in front of her, and it was him who brought a peace that was so comforting, in his gentleness, never wanting to push her any further than what she could handle for the moment and she wondered how much longer she would be able to hold out without giving into him.


	16. Chapter 16

Someone like you

Chapter 16

Sam was just putting her coffee cup when the phone started to ring, picking it up she answered it and smiled to herself, his voice was like warmed butterscotch dripped over vanilla ice cream, she closed her eyes and let it run down her insides and smooth her.

"I just wanted to know if you were still..."

"Yes, Jason I Am." she said to him as he nodded his head and was so thankful. "About last night Jase..."

"No need for apologies Sam, I understand why you did what you did."

"You do?"

"Yeah, you were humiliated and Sam you had every right to be. I don't blame anything that you did on you."

"Why do you have to be like this Jason?"

"Like what?"

"So wonderful, Jason you are so good to me."

"I am not going to sit here and deny that you mean the world to me Sam."

"I don't want you to Jason, ever." she said softly in his ear.

"Wow dad you look great." Michael said looking at his dad; he was dressed very formal for her. Earlier on the both of them had gone over and picked Justin and brought him back here for the evening. Grabbing both boxes he hugged said goodbye to Leticia and the boys. Samantha was going to be meeting him at the party, he had told her would pick her up and bring her, but she insisted on taking her own car and although he was disappointed he knew that this was her way of telling him to slow down.

Taking one last look in the mirror she smoothed her hands down the front of her dress, she couldn't wait to see him. Walking into her room she grabbed a few things plus her cocktail bag and a shawl that matched her dress. It had been so long since she had gotten dressed up. Walking out she turned off the light and made her way out to the front door, through it and to her car outside.

Jason pulled up in front to the Quartermaine mansion and looked around not seeing her car anywhere and said a silent prayer that he would see her soon. Reaching down in his pocket he ran his hands over the long box he had for her, as she carried their birthday gift inside for Emily. Walking through the front door he was instantly taken aback by the hundreds of guests that were there one of them being Courtney Matthews as he looked across the crowd he saw her hanging on Jax' shoulder, he shook his head and remembered back a week when Sam had put her in her place with grace and style, he smiled to himself as he remembered the look Courtney had given him before stomping off like the spoiled brat she was.

"Jason you came, Where is Sam?" Emily said to him as Courtney turned around and walked toward him.

"We came separately." He said to Emily, "Happy Birthday Sis." He handed her the gift from the both of them she took it and said thank you and was rudely interrupted by the bimbo.

"Hey Jason." She said to him as he looked around and didn't see her anywhere. "Hey I am right here." She said running her hand down the front of him.

Samantha checked her watch and noticed she was late as she drove down the road almost there.

"Great just like Cinderella for the ball." She muttered to herself as she pulled up and parked, then grabbing her purse and shawl she closed the door behind her and made her way to the front of the house, rang the doorbell and was greeted by the hostess as she made her way inside she looked around and came face to face with Lorenzo Alcazar, who took one look at her and wanted to do more than just look at her. The music was blaring in the background, and the place was hopping with guests everywhere. The hostess took her purse and shawl and told her where she would be able to find them afterwards.

"It's so nice to see you again." Lorenzo said to her as he handed her a glass of champagne she took it. She was nervous and felt out of place in such a huge crowd of people she drank it down and took another one, then looking around she saw him standing off in the corner with her as she took a step toward him he felt her presence in the room and looked around as his eyes locked on hers, time stood still as he couldn't tear them away from her, she was beautiful and in that moment their friendship took on a whole new meaning as she walked toward him, the gown was lavender, floor length, with a low neckline that accented her assets and hugged her body in all the right places. Emily just happened to look up and saw them, it was as if the two of them were the only ones in the room as she moved closer to him, he turned from Courtney and walked toward her meeting her where she stood.

"You look beautiful." He could barely get the words out.

"Thank you, so do you...You look..." She said as she bent her head to one side and looked up at him with a smile.

_"Saying I love you_

_Is not the words I want to hear from you_

_It's not that I want you_

_Not to say, but if you only knew_

_How easy it would be to show me how you feel_

_More than words is all you have to do to make it real_

_Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me_

_Cos I'd already know_

_" _Dance with me Jase." She demanded.

_What would you do if my heart was torn in two_

_More than words to show you feel_

_That your love for me is real_

_What would you say if I took those words away_

_Then you couldn't make things new_

_Just by saying I love you_

As he slipped his arms around her and held her close to him.

_More than words_

_Now I've tried to talk to you and make you understand_

_All you have to do is close your eyes_

_And just reach out your hands and touch me_

_Hold me close don't ever let me go_

_More than words is all I ever needed you to show_

_Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me_

_Cos I'd already know_

She slipped her hands around his neck and pulled him close to her.

_What would you do if my heart was torn in two_

_More than words to show you feel_

_That your love for me is real_

_What would you say if I took those words away_

_Then you couldn't make things new_

_Just by saying I love you_

_More than words..._

They looked into each other's eyes as they danced to the music til the end of the song, then being caught up in moment he leaned down and claimed her lips in a kiss that was so tender and soft and filled with so much promise as a tear slid down her cheek, she pulled away from him which was so much harder than what she thought it would be, he had such a hold on her.

"I need some air." She said looking up at him.

'I'll come with you." He said to her, not wanting to be far from her.

"No, I'll be fine." Sam said as she looked at him then averting her eyes she walked out toward the terrace as he silently cursed himself running his hand through his hair he turned around and came face to face with Emily who nodded her head and walked out after her. Walking through the doorway she looked around and heard her crying around the corner.

"Sam are you okay?" Emily spoke to her as she saw her near the railing.

"Yeah, I am."

"Sam you can talk to me."

"I'm in love with him." Sam said looking at her.

"And he's in love with you too Sam."

"I know, I can see it and feel it, it is the most intense emotion I have ever felt."

"Then what is wrong?"

"I can't move forward, I can't forget about him and I don't want to lose Jason in the process."

"Then tell him Sam, Jason will wait for you, no matter how long it takes."

"And what about Courtney or whatever the hell her name is?"

"What about her?"

"Do she and Jason share a past?"

"Yes they do, he dated her for a while, and honestly I don't think it went any further than a few romps in the sack."

"I see." She said

"Sam he doesn't even recognize her when you are in the same room."

"That's not true Emily, she was with him when I walked in and from the looks of it she had his complete attention." She said looking at her, then shook her head and walked away as Emily watched her, she was jealous and hurt as she followed her back inside she asked the hostess for her things, as Jason walked over and asked her what was wrong.

"I need to go; it was a mistake to come here tonight." She said looking into his eyes.

"Sam...I..."

"Goodbye Jason." She looked at him as he saw the sadness in her eyes, before she turned and walked out the door; he walked outside and watched her walk quickly to get away from him, got into her car and drove off.


	17. Chapter 17

Someone Like You

Chapter 17

"Hey how was the party?" Leticia asked him as he came through the door and tossed the keys on the desk.

"Fine." He muttered "How were the kids."

"They were great."

"So she came by and picked Justin up didn't she?"

"Yeah a bit ago, what happened? She looked upset Jason." She said.

" I kissed her, cause I couldn't help myself she was so damn beautiful, and when I held her all was right with the world" he said walking away and over towards the window as he looked out. "I scared her off and she left." He remembered her telling him it was a mistake to come, that she should have never been there with him, and when she told him goodbye, it was as if his broke into a million tiny pieces as he looked back over at her and shook his head, turning back to look at Leticia.

"Well, maybe she just needs some time Jason, to think. You know she has been through a lot, and it's evident that she is falling for you, heck even I can see that. Her heart is conflicted Jason, just give her some time. Maybe things will be better in the morning, I need to go."

"Thanks for watching the boys." He gave her the payment and she said thanks and smiled to herself as she walked out the door.

Jason walked in the kitchen and grabbed a beer and walked around the kitchen then put the lid in the trashcan.


	18. Chapter 18

Someone like you

Chapter 18

"I love you Jason" She whispered in his ear.

"Sam" he said out loud as he lifted his head off the pillow and looked around, she was gone, he laid his head back down on the pillow and wondered if it had all really happened or if it had been a dream, it was so real and she was so hot for him it made him, as he laid in bed trying to process everything he became restless what he wouldn't do to have her in his bed every night. Kicking back the covers he sat upright and ran his fingers through his hair, he closed his eyes and imagined her the way she felt and looked at him like there was no one besides him that she wanted to have all of her. Getting up he walked into the bathroom and started the shower, then walked out and down the stairs he saw Michael said good morning to him and continued into the kitchen, looking around he saw the empty beer bottle in the trash can, and knew right then that it had indeed been a dream.

"What are you doing to me Sam?" he muttered to himself as he started making a pot of coffee so lost in his thoughts as he filled the pot with water at the sink that he didn't hear Michael open the front door and shut it.

"Hey what are you doing?" She said softly to him as he jumped and dropped the coffee pot then turned around to see her leaning up against the doorway, dressed in shorts and her bikini top, hair flowing and beautiful.

"Sam…. What… what are you doing …here?" He said to her flustered as all get up as she came near him, keeping her eyes on him.

"You seem jumpy what the deal is?" She said laughing inside knowing he was frustrated inside. 'Poor guy' she said to herself. "Did you break the coffee pot?" she laughed as he turned back to look then back to her, the broken coffee pot was the least of his problems…..At the moment.

"Uh." He stared at her as laughter played across her eyes. Looking into the sink she looked back at him. "Yeah, looks like it bit the dust." She leaned over in front of him and picked up a piece of glass off the floor then picking it back up she gave him a shot of her, as he closed his eyes he remembered back to his wet dream or whatever the hell it was.

"So, I was wondering if you and Michael would like to go to the beach today with Justin and me." She looked at him.

"I thought that you said that last night was a mistake and you didn't want to see me?"

"Well I thought that we could go and talk, maybe have a bite to eat, you know get out of here for a bit, just spend the day together."

"I don't know Sam."

"Why?" she looked at him as she leaned up and ran her tongue along his lower lip then backed away, and looked at him. "Are you going to deny me Jason?"

"Stop it Sam." He whispered to her.

"Why?"

"Forget it, you're just playing with my mind."

"Nice choice of words there Morgan I guess the answer is no then, well okay. I will see you later then, I'm sorry that I wasted your time this morning." She looked at him then turned and started to walk out the kitchen and into the living room, grabbing up Justin she told Michael goodbye and walked out the front door. Leaving him in the kitchen wondering what the hell just happened and then remembered the shower running upstairs.


	19. Chapter 19

Someone Like You

Chapter 19

Sam took Justin and drove to the beach wondering what the hell had happened to Jason to make him react to her that way. She wanted to just be with him, just to spend a normal day alone with the man, to talk to him and let him know what was on her heart. Nothing more, nothing less and then he blew up and she was left wondering why he had said the things he did, well aside from the usual accusation against her, which she could understand she wondered what had prompted the rest of it. She was a woman with a need and Jason's lips were the sexiest damn things she had ever seen, his bottom lip especially she could suck on for hours, if that's what prompted it so be it, he could be mad, but she couldn't help it and she wasn't going to apologize for it.

Jason took Michael and ran over to her house, only to find her gone. "Damn it." He screamed in utter frustration which seemed to be the running emotion right at the moment.

"What is the matter? What did you do dad?"

"I kissed her, last night."

"Score dad, come on give me a high five." He said putting out his hand.

"Michael."

"What dad?"

"Please shut up."

"Fine. Maybe you shouldn't have gone and done that dad, just your luck she won't come home for a while."

"Did I ask you to shut up? He shot him a look, he was pissed more at himself for the way he handled things with her, and she was teasing the crap out of him.

"She has you wrapped around her finger." He laughed at his dad.

"Michael!" He screamed at him.

Sitting here in her beach chair she missed him. She had packed a lunch for all of them and had enough for an army. Watching Justin play in the sand with his pail and shovel she imagined Michael with him and her and Jason …… keeping themselves occupied.

He had been preoccupying her thoughts intensely since that kiss last night. He tasted so damn good, she smiled he was hers.

Picking up the phone she dialed his number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me…..The beach isn't the same without you here." He listened to her.

No response.

"And what would we be doing if I was there with you?"

"Well, first I would make sure you were covered with sun block so as to not get burned out here, then I would feed you lunch, we could play some Frisbee with the kids, and splash in the waves….."

"Sam, where are you?"

"At the beach."

"What one?"

"Next to lifeguard tower #34 at the end of …….." She said as he hung up the phone.

"Come on we're going."

"Where?"

"To the beach."

"The sun is setting dad." He said to him making him look out the window. "Usually you go to the beach when the sun is up."

"Not if you want to roast marshmallows, and have a bonfire."

"Shut up and let's go." He said walking out to the elevator and making their way down to the garage, he got into truck and sped down the street, only to find her and Justin gone already. Getting back into the truck they headed back to her place, parked and walked through her gate hearing her on the inside of the place. They knocked and heard her say to hold on then came to the door as she looked up into his eyes and smiled, happy to see him.

Letting him and Michael inside he watched her, she was tan and gorgeous.

"I hope you don't mind but I called Leticia to come over and watch the boys for us for a bit, she will be here in about 15 minutes."

"No." totally surprised at her forwardness with him.

"I need to get changed so that when she gets here, we can go, we will have to stop by your place first."

"For what?"

"To go out handsome, I will be back in a few minutes. Oh Michael if you are hungry there are some sandwiches in the refrigerator."

"Okay thanks."

A few minutes later she came out of her bedroom and made her way to the bathroom quickly to throw on some make up and to straighten out her self a little bit. Then taking one last look in the mirror she walked out into the other room just as the doorbell rang Jason got up from the couch with the kids and took one long look at her as she opened the front door and let her in, then walking over to Justin she gave him a kiss then held out her hand of Jason to take, he did as he said goodnight to Michael. Taking her keys and her purse she said goodbye to them all as they closed the door she turned and looked at Jason and pulled him down to her and kissed him softly on his lips, as her hands traveled over him, he pulled her close to him as one of his hands cupped the side of her face he devoured her mouth, it was passionate and hot and intimate between them, pulling away from him she brushed her lips over his "I love you so much." She said running her tongue over his bottom lip and she nibbled on it, unable to stop herself from indulging in him.


	20. Chapter 20

Someone like You

Chapter 20

Carrying her through the doors of the penthouse he couldn't get enough of her she was like a drug and he was addicted to her in the worse way possible, and making the turn up the stairs he carried her into his bedroom and made love to her.

Sam was roused out of her sleep as he inhaled deeply and moved his arms slightly around her, she could feel his hear beating softly underneath her, opening her eyes she took a quick look around at her surroundings and up at up as the realization of what transpired between them hit home.

He was still asleep but held her tightly to him as if to never let her go, to keep him with her always, but when she closed her eyes all she could see was Zander, as that lone tear slid down her cheek gently dropping on his torso rousing him out of his sleep as he went to wipe it away he woke up and looked at her and by the way she was looking at him he knew it was over before it started.

"I need to get out of here; I have no business being here with you." She said pushing away from him as he tried to reach out to hold her, let me go Jason."

"No Sam please don't go." He tried to grab her as she made her way out his bed, grabbing her clothes up as fast as she could, she shook her head as she looked at him, he got up out of the bed and walked over to her, she was scared he could see it as plain as day in her eyes, and he could also see the shame at what she had done.

As she pulled away from him she walked toward the bathroom and shut the door behind her he could hear her crying and he felt beyond angered at her, but also he could understand. Closing his eyes he thought about earlier and the way she gave herself to him, so completely without reservation, he asked her if she was ready and she said yes and now this.

Walking back out she looked at him "This was a mistake."

"How could you say that Sam, it was beautiful..."

"It was just sex Jason, that's it."

"That's bull, you and I both know it... Sam"

"Shut up Jason what the hell do you know?"

"I know that you have been grieving for ..."

"That's right, I have been grieving, for a long time and so since you know that Jason, tell me why is it you kissed me the other night at the party? Why did you have to plant that kiss on me and make me feel all kinds of things for you?"

"I don't know maybe it was because of all the advances you have made toward me over the past six months, the hand holding, the kisses on my cheek, and just the way you are. It's a damn game to you, and maybe for once I wanted you to feel how I did."

"Well that's great; I never want to see you again." She said looking at him.

"Yeah, right the next thing I know is you'll be prowling around my house like a freaking cat in heat wanting something from me; well guess what babe I am not going to be here for you."

"I wish I had never met you."

"Not as sorry as I am." He said to her before he could stop it from coming out of his mouth as he looked at her, his gaze intense on hers, something said in the heat of the moment that couldn't be taken back.

"I never knew you." She said as she looked at him one last time before walking out of his room, down the stairs, out the front door and out of his life.

TBC...


	21. Chapter 21

Someone Like You Chapter 21

Jason couldn't believe it had been a month since he had seen her, as he stood at the window looking out and the bay and beyond to Windermere the rain softly fell and mirrored his mood. He hadn't been able to get her out of his mind and that night that she gave herself to him so willingly. He had no business saying what he did to her, it was spoken out of fear of losing her for one and anger because of her comments. Closing his eyes he remembered how she felt beneath his touch, silky soft, tanned skin with a splattering of freckles that danced along, as his tongue made sweet contact with her, he inhaled her scent and she responded to him in ways that no woman ever had. He was so in love with her that he couldn't see straight, nor have a single rational thought.

Samantha McCall sat her desk at Locust Industries, she had taken a job for Lorenzo Alcazar and it had been working out fine except for the usual daydreaming that went on while she tried to concentrate on the matters at hand, which were facts and figures presently. She couldn't get Jason out of her mind, and the night that they had made love, then afterwards the blow out that they had because of her stubbornness and stupidity to accept it for what it was, the best thing in her life thus far, well for the past three years. For a few days she just sat in silence and tears regretting what she had done, but at the same time, she needed to find her own way in this world and couldn't be dependant on Jason Morgan for everything, nor did she want to be.

Lorenzo had been generous to her with an ample salary, so that she could get back on her feet, She had hired Leticia to watch Justin full time while she was away during the day.

Glancing up from her desk she saw Lorenzo at his desk as he conducted business on the phone he glanced up and saw her looking at him and smiled to her, as she smiled back. As he hung up the phone he turned around in his chair as she got up and brought some papers that needed his signature on them. Getting up she straightened out herself and made her way over to him, looking up her couldn't believe how easy it had been to get her to work for him, She was gorgeous, her business attire covered a beautiful body underneath that he wanted to explore and he would, he would make Jason Morgan eat his words, literally.

"I need your John Hancock on these documents." She said looking up at him with her brown eyes, and full lips.

"Have I told you how great of a job you are doing here?"

"Yeah, in fact you told me yesterday."

"Well, I appreciate you coming to work for me."

"Well thank you for offering the job to begin with Mr. Alcazar." She said as she looked and their eyes locked for a few seconds, before she looked away blushing.

"Hey I already told you that it's Lorenzo." He said smoothly to her.

"Okay Lorenzo." She said as she took the documents from him.

"So, Sunday is your birthday isn't it?"

"You remembered."

"I did and I was wondering if you would be available for dinner, just as friends nothing more."

"Yeah, that would be nice." She smiled truly looking forward to it.

"I will pick you up about seven o'clock how does that sound?"

"Fine, I am looking forward to it."

"Me too, well I am done here for the day, I will see you on Sunday."

A few hours later as she walked through the door to her place she hugged Justin to her and asked if Leticia would be willing to watch him on Sunday evening. She said that she would be able to do that, and that she would see her then. Walking over to the stereo she switched on the stereo and made her way over to her bedroom, kicked off her shoes, slid off her pantyhose, then took of her skirt and blouse and hung them back up. Grabbed a pair of sweats and a tank top and changed into them.

"Mommy I am hungry." Justin said walking up to her and hugging her close.

"Okay, let's go into the kitchen and see what we can find to eat okay?"

"Alright." He said taking his hand they grabbed the dinner out of it and setting him up on the counter he watched his mommy make dinner.

"So did you have a nice day? Did Leticia take you to the park?"

"Yeah. I miss Michael mommy, when he is coming back." He said catching her off guard.

"I don't know. I think he must be very busy with school."

"Oh. When do I get to go to school?"

"In about another year and a half pumpkin." She said as he looked up at her looking every bit like Zander. "You are so sweet do you know that?" she said leaning down and kissing him on the top of his head."

Another day done and over with not managing to get anything done because he has no idea what is going on with her. She lives not five minutes away and how they seemed to have not crossed paths for a month was disturbing, he wondered if in fact she had left without a word. Grabbing his coat he told Michael he would be back in about an half an hour and walked out the door locking it behind him as his son watched him shaking his head.

Jason made it down to the first floor in no time at all, then out of the building, and across the way as he ran to her place, seeing her a sense of relief washed over him, as he moved across the street, he opened up the gate very quietly to her place as the bell on it started to jingle.

"What the hell?" He said as he reached over and silenced it, it hadn't been there a month ago, when all of a sudden he figured out why she had it there. Walking across the living room floor he could see her shadow pass by him as she made her way to the kitchen. Finally getting inside the gate, he stepped closer to her place staying in the shadows so that no one would see him, he looked through the cracks of the curtains that hung and watched her, he could stay there forever and in fact would have if the neighbors dog hadn't started barking uncontrollably.

"Damn dog." He muttered to himself as the owner had begun to opened the door and come out to investigate, he quietly slipped back through the gate.

Sam was catching up on her favorite soap when she heard the dog next door going crazy, checking her watch, it was late, she got up and ran a hand through her hair and walked to the front door, flipped on the light and deciding to investigate further she walked outside noticing that the bell that hung on the gate was gone.

"Oh baby come out here, I just want to see you." He muttered to himself as if she heard it she opened the gate door and walked out, thinking that maybe Justin had taken the bell and dropped it on the way to or from the park. "Oh god you're so damn beautiful." He whispered.

When her cell phone went off, she grabbed it up quickly, and answered it so as to not make the dog start up again.

"Hello."

"Hey yeah I will be out there tomorrow, I am looking forward to it too, its been to long. No, I won't be able to stay out there all weekend long. I have a date on Sunday night." She said as he listened to it, his whole world crashed around him, she had moved on, but with who?

"Okay, I will see you tomorrow; I love you too, bye." She said and hung up the phone. Taking one more look around she was just about to walk inside when she heard a jangling coming from behind her, putting her hand up to shade the light from the streetlamp she looked across the street and saw him standing there.

"So you have a date on Sunday do you?" He said angry and jealous as all get up.

"What the hell does it matter Jason we have decided to go our separate ways, by way what are you doing her? You made it abundantly clear to me when we last spoke that you wouldn't be around anymore, so what is it to you if I do have a date or not? She said to him as he moved toward her.

"Tell me who you're seeing damn you." He said seething with anger as he reached out and grabbed her, pulling her to him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She said as she smacked him across the face he let her go and looked at her at her surprisingly.

"I'm sorry Sam, I didn't mean to..."

"Let me make this clear to you, I don't belong to you, nor do you own me. I will see whoever I damn well please do you copy me?" She told him as she looked into his eyes with fury and hurt directed at him.

"Two can play at that game; you're not the only lay in town you know." He spat at her.

"I might not be the only lay in town as you said, but I will be the only one you remember." She said looking at him with the intent to make it known then turning on her heels and walked back across the street, as he watched her.

"We'll see about that." He said.


	22. Chapter 22

Someone Like You Chapter 22

Jason walked into the house and slammed the door as he tossed his keys on the desk and looked at Michael.

"That bad huh? I told you to take it slow, but no, you wouldn't listen to me." Michael said as Jason looked at him, then shook his head, damn her if she wanted a game she was going to get it. He needed to get out of here for a while. Picking up the phone he called Leticia to see if she was available to watch Michael for the evening she agreed and said she would be there in about ten minutes.

"Where are you going?" Michael said as he looked at him.

"Out." Jason said angered and upset from his encounter with Sam as he ran up the stairs and got changed, he heard the knock on the door down below and Leticia talking to her, then coming back down the stairs when he caught part of conversation.

"I am so glad to see you; Justin tells me everyday how much he misses you." She said to Michael.

"What the hell?" he muttered to himself.

"Hey Jason, how are you doing?" She said.

"Fine, what's this about Justin?" He said looking at Leticia for clarification.

"He misses Michael and asks me about him everyday."

"Am I missing something here?" Jason said as he looked at her with a look on his face of complete confusion.

'I have been working for Sam for about a month now."

"What do you mean?" he said looking at her.

"She has been working for Lorenzo, she's his secretary." As Jason looked at her dumbfounded and without a word to say. That's who she was seeing, he was almost positive of it, as he conjured up images in his mind of her and him together. Sam was sexy as all hell and he could just seeing her in some short damn skirt, and blouse that revealed her assets being sprawled on Lorenzo's desk giving it to him.

"Are you okay?" Leticia said to him making him snap out of it.

"Yeah, I need to get out of her." He said grabbing his keys and his jacket and walked out the door slamming it behind him as he made his way to the elevator, once inside he paced back and forth like a cat, cursing to himself and beyond angry, he felt like putting his hand right through a wall, getting on his bike he turned it over and revved up the engine as it purred to life underneath him, putting it into gear he drove out of the garage and down the road, trying to escape the images in his mind of her and Lorenzo getting the last laugh on Jason. Pulling up to the front of Jakes he parked his bike and walked inside as his eyes adjusted the darkness of it he walked along the bar when he noticed her at the bar enjoying a beer, she turned around and looked up at him, as he made eye contact with her.

Sitting down next to her he ordered a beer from Coleman behind the bar then paid for it and took a long drink off of it then setting it back down he stared ahead of him not bothering to look at her.

"Where's what's her name?" She asked as she watched him seeing how angry he was getting. "Oh I remember, she was at the hotel doing him last weekend, I saw them in the lobby he had a hard time keeping his hands off of her and from the looks of it she wasn't complaining."

"Shut up!" He said as his anger had turned to rage he took another sip from his beer and ordered another one.

"We used to have fun together Jason."

"Shut the hell up."

"Come on baby." She said as she reached over and rubbed the front of his pants over his bulge that was becoming harder by the second; he closed his eyes in response. "I want to feel you inside of me." She said as she kissed him he slammed down his beer and looked at her, as he reached out he kissed her wildly then took her hand in his and walked out of the bar as they both got on the bike and drove to a sleazy motel on the other side of town trying to rid his mind of Sam.

The next day...

"Hey, I am not going to be able to make it today, I am just so exhausted." She said into the phone totally needing a break, going out to her parents' house in the state of mind she was in from last night's heated argument with Jason, she couldn't think clearly and the last place she needed to be was behind the wheel of a car. She said that she would hopefully make it next week instead. Hanging up the phone she looked around the house, it was beautiful and she really had wanted to get the street fair this afternoon, but for now she had to get some housework and laundry done. It was still fairly early and she didn't quite feel like getting up and doing it all yet.

As she lay on the couch and tried to concentrate on Sponge Bob's antics on the tube she had a hard time doing just that. Truth was, she missed him like crazy, and couldn't get that night out of her head no matter how hard she tried. About an hour later she got up and started getting her chores done, walking outside she put a load of clothes in the washer then walked inside.

Jason turned over in bed as he remembered last night and what had happened after he and Courtney left Jakes and took off together.As the phone started to ring he answered it was her and she was just making sure that they were still going this afternoon. He said that they were and that she could meet him here.

After she laid Justin down for a nap, she ran outside to grab up the last load of her laundry then brought it into the house and set it down and folded them as her mind kept wandering back to him.When she got out of the shower she walked into her bedroom and grabbed her jeans, her top and walked back into the bathroom with them, as she got her make up on and did her hair, then grabbing her clothes she put them on, just as she heard Justin's door open.

"Are we going to go to the street fair?"

"Yeah, when are we going?"

"In about 10 minute's sweetie." She said as she slid her sandals on, then walked into his bedroom with him and got him changed quickly. Then checking the clock she grabbed his hand and walked out, today instead she decided to take the car for any purchases she might make. He wanted his stroller to, so she made sure it was still in the car, walking around she put him in the car, then got in her self and drove off.

"Come on Michael, let's go." He said to him as Michael just looked at him and shook his head.

"You're playing with fire dad." He said looking at him and Courtney as they stood at the door waiting for him.

"Shut up and let's just go okay." Jason said as he held her hand they walked out the door together and got onto the elevator.

"So Michael what kinds of things do you like to do?" Courtney asked to make small talk on their way down to the bottom floor as Michael just ignored her and shook his head.

"Michael answer Courtney now."

"Fine, I will tell you what kind of things I like to do. I like to go to baseball games, in fact Sam took us to one and we had a blast didn't we dad?" He smiled up at him and shot Courtney a nasty look.

"That's enough mister."

"You wanted me to talk to her." He said looking up at him just as the doors for the elevator opened and they walked out.

Sam finally found a parking place as she parked she got out and grabbed the stroller out of the back then setting it up in, she got Justin out and put him inside then slipping her backpack onto her back she straightened out her hair and started walking down the street as she stopped to let a car pass in front of her before crossing into the fair as she started walking along looking at nothing in particular

"Dad is it okay if I go on up ahead of you?" He said looking back at the two of them who weren't paying attention, he just shook his head and walked up ahead of them a little bit and then he saw her and he knew what was coming.

Trying to somehow help the circumstances he walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder as she turned around and was surprised to see him.

"Michael." She said as Justin turned around and started going crazy, he couldn't climb out of his stroller fast enough to hug him, as she looked down at him and was so glad that Jason was here, she wanted to apologize for being wrong, so wrong about everything.

"Where is your dad?" She said to him as he looked at her then glanced behind him seeing him with Courtney he turned back around and looked at her with a look of concern on his face for her. "What's the matter?" She said as she straightened back up and looked seeing Jason with his arms around Courtney as she hung allover him he was kissing her as they pulled apart he looked around and saw Michael with her and Justin as their eyes met each others, she wiped the tear from her cheek.

"Hey what's going on?" Courtney said looking at him as he looked at Sam. "Well, well, well there is the little tramp now." She said looking at her as she made her way over to her, as she held him by the hand.

Michael stood in front of Sam and held her hand. "I have to go Michael." She said as she looked down at him. "I will be okay, it's alright." She swallowed hard. "Take care okay." She said as she looked down at him then glancing up briefly she looked at Jason and shook her head, then turned not wanting to have a scene in the middle of the place.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Courtney sneered as Jason tried to get her to shut up

"Shut up." He said to her as he tried to get her to be quiet she undid her wrist from his hand and walked over to Sam and stood in front of her. "We did it all night long, and he didn't mention your name once." She sneered at her as Sam smacked her right across the face sending her to the ground, then looking back at him.

As Sam walked up to him he looked at her. "I guess the joke's on me." She said looking at him. "I have to go." She turned to go when he reached out for her.

"Sam." He said as he held her arm with his hand.

"It's over Jason." She said to him.

"I'm sorry Sam I should have..."

"It should have never gotten to this point Jason, I should have told you weeks ago how I felt about you and that I was sorry for how I acted that morning, I was messed up, but that shouldn't have kept me from coming to you. I will always love you." Then turning she walked over to Michael as he hugged her, she gave him a kiss and walking by Courtney who was holding her chin she looked back at Jason one last time and left.


	23. Chapter 23

Someone like You Chapter 23

"You lied to me didn't you?" Jason screamed at Courtney in the middle of the fair as people started turning around looking at the two of them.

"Yeah, I did, and you fell for it, sucker!"

"I don't ever want to see you again, if you see me coming you better take another route do you understand me?" he said shoving her away from him, turning around he walked over to Michael and grabbed him and told him to follow him.

Sam got into her house and put Justin down on the floor in front of the television set then turning she didn't even make it to her bedroom before she burst into tears. About ten minutes later there was a knock on her door, getting up she walked over to it and looked out it was Jason and Michael.

"What do you want?" She asked him.

"I want to talk to you Sam."

"I think we have said all that we're going to say, don't you?"

"Sam, I love you, please let me in." He said "I didn't sleep with Courtney."

"I don't believe you Jason, Why would she tell me that?"

"I don't want to talk about this out here Sam, please let me in." He said feeling her presence up against the door. She loved him so much and even though she didn't understand it all, she knew that she needed to get down to the bottom of it. For the sake of all involved, unlocking the door she turned the knob and let him in.

"Michael, Justin is in there in front of the television." Sam said as she looked back at Jason, she took his hand in hers and led him into her bedroom then shutting the door she watched him.

"Why would Courtney tell me that you did her all night long, when in fact you didn't?"

"The same reason she told me that you were doing Lorenzo Alcazar Sam, to make us break up, because she is jealous and wants to cause trouble, because she knows that I am so in love with you, there is no other woman for me and you of all should know that." He said reaching out to her and touching the side of her face she turned into him and took his hand in hers and brought it up to kiss it.

"I love you Jason so much."

"Why did you slap her Sam?"

"Because after that night we had together Jason, I knew you would never sleep with someone else. And for the record, I never slept with Lorenzo Jason, I gave myself to you that night, all of me and I would never, ever jeopardize what we shared together, for anything." She said looking up at him he pulled her close to him and kissed her mouth with his, as he parted hers with his tongue she opened her mouth and let him in as he kissed her fervently as the heat between them simmered he ran his hands over her he swore he would never let her go again ever.

"You have a dinner date tomorrow night, break it, you're going out with me.Baby it's your birthday and I want to be the one who you spend the night with you."

"I suppose you're going to make me stop working aren't you?"

"Yes, I want to be the one to take care of you, from this day forever." He said as his lips brushed over hers, he kissed her deeply as she slipped her arms around him then gently pulling away. "You're my angel." He said to her.

"Might as well any ways, I never get any work done while I am there."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't concentrate on anything but you, and making love to you." She said as she looked into his eyes, "You're so damn hot Morgan." She said as she looked up at him.

"Oh gd Sam, will you come home with me?"

"What do you think?"

"I need to tell you something Jason, and I don't know if you're going to like it or not."

"What?" He said seeing that she was serious; she took her hand and placed it on her stomach as he looked down at her.

"I'm pregnant." She said as she watched him a smile appeared on his face as he hugged her close to him and spun her around, as screams of joy flooded the house Michael and Justin walked over to the bedroom door and knocked demanding to know what was going on, as Sam reached for the door, Jason leaned down and kissed her senseless.


	24. Chapter 24

Someone like you 24

Taking the box out of his drawer he opened it up and looked at it, as it sparkled laying on the velvet background, he touched it. The diamonds were exquisite, just like she was to him. Hearing her coming up the stairs with the boys, he shut it closed and set it back into his drawer as Justin ran into Michaels room with him, to grab a pair of pajamas out of his little suitcase. Walking insideshe took a look around Michael's room admiring all the baseball memorabilia he had, and the pictures of him and Jason at various stages in his life. Picking them up one at a timeshe lookedat the two of them.Jason was all that a kid needed in a father, loving, understanding, tolerant, patient, kind, encouraging, consistent, dependable and few other qualities too but she was interrupted as to what they were at the present time when hecame through the doorway ofthe bedroom looking oh so male.

"Did you want me to start running the bath for him?" He asked.

"Yeah, that would be great."

"Okay." He said as he walked out admiring how well the boys were getting along she dropped her hand down and grazed his as she watched them play together, then looking up at him she walked out as he walked into the bathroom she walked downstairs to grab a glass of water from the kitchen. As she looked out the kitchen window, the fog was starting to blanket the town, as she could barely make out the lighthouse off in the distance.

Upstairs she could hear Jason turn off the water and tell Justin that his bath was ready, she loved that he took the initiative that he was willing to help out. She could hear Justin upstairs in the bathroom, as she grabbed another glass of water, she walked out turning off the light in the kitchen and made her way up the stairs, pausingshe looked around the house, as feeling of contentment washed over her. Rounding the corner she peeked inside the bathroom and saw him and Justin together, smiling to herself, she continued to watch as Michael came out of his room in his pajamas announcing that he was ready for bed.

"Will you read me a story?" Michael asked her, she was taken back, but felt honored after all he was old enough to read a book to himself. The thing was he wanted her attention, she was the closest he had ever come to having a mom and he loved her that was evident in how he had tried to protect her this afternoon.

"Sure." She said as she placed her hand on his shoulder and followed him into his bedroom, he handed her a book on baseball, his favorite sport, he picked the story he wanted her to read to him.

"It's alright; we can lay down here and read it." He said as she semi sat up against his headboard, then turning the light on the nightstand, she opened the book and started to read to him.

A few minutes later, Jason came in to his room and found Michael sound asleep next to Sam on the bed, with the book spread out on her, he loved what he saw before him, he didn't want to wake her up, she looked so peaceful, but it was time for Justin to go to bed as he held him in his arms. Sitting down with him on the edge of the bed Justin crawled over onto her and woke her up.

"Whoops fell asleep." She said as Justin curled up right in the crook of his mother's arms and right next to Michael on his bed.

"I am going to be downstairs babe; I have some paperwork to go over for the business." He whispered to her as he leaned down over her and smoothed her dark tresses with his hand, then ran his finger down her face, she reached up and softly took it and kissed it, then shifted her head on the pillow and looked up at him and smiled.

"Are you happy?"

"I am." She said watching him for a few minutes before he left the room.

Not knowing what time it was Sam walked down the hall and saw Jason still going over the paperwork he had been going over for a half our or more now that he looked at his watch. He would make a trip down to the warehouse tomorrow in the morning sometime to check on things. Rubbing his eyes, he tried to refocus as best he could, then looked down at the paperwork before him. Sam walked over to her suitcase and pulled out her nightie then slipped it over her head and taking her toothbrush and skincare stuff walked into the bathroom and five minutes later walked back out, as she walked around she went to her side of the bed and got in as she looked around the room, tired she fell sound asleep.

Jason finally closed his folder and put it aside, then making sure everything was locked up tightly he shut off the lights downstairs and walked up, then quickly he checked in on the boys, noticing that she wasn't there, the boys were sound asleep, then again they fell asleep next to an angel. Closing the door behind him and walking into his bedroom he glanced over in the bed turning off the light next to the bed, he pushed the cover away and got in next to her, wrapping his arms around her as she lay sound asleep, and for once in a long time he was going to sleep peacefully also.


	25. Chapter 25

Someone Like You 25

Taking the box out of his drawer he opened it up and looked at it, as it sparkled laying on the velvet background, he touched it. The diamonds were exquisite, just like she was to him. Hearing her coming up the stairs with the boys, he shut it closed and set it back into his drawer as Justin ran into Michael's room with him, to grab a pair of pajamas out of his little suitcase. Walking inside she took a look around Michael's room admiring all the baseball memorabilia he had, and the pictures of him and Jason at various stages in his life. Picking them up one at a time she looked at the two of them. Jason was all that a kid needed in a father, loving, understanding, tolerant, patient, kind, encouraging, consistent, dependable and few other qualities too but she was interrupted as to what they were at the present time when he came through the doorway of the bedroom looking oh so male.

"Did you want me to start running the bath for him?" He asked.

"Yeah, that would be great."

"Okay." He said as he walked out admiring how well the boys were getting along she dropped her hand down and grazed his as she watched them play together, then looking up at him she walked out as he walked into the bathroom she walked downstairs to grab a glass of water from the kitchen. As she looked out the kitchen window, the fog was starting to blanket the town, as she could barely make out the lighthouse off in the distance.

Upstairs she could hear Jason turn off the water and tell Justin that his bath was ready, she loved that he took the initiative that he was willing to help out. She could hear Justin upstairs in the bathroom, as she grabbed another glass of water, she walked out turning off the light in the kitchen and made her way up the stairs, pausing she looked around the house, as feeling of contentment washed over her. Rounding the corner she peeked inside the bathroom and saw him and Justin together, smiling to herself, she continued to watch as Michael came out of his room in his pajamas announcing that he was ready for bed.

"Will you read me a story?" Michael asked her, she was taken back, but felt honored after all he was old enough to read a book to himself. The thing was he wanted her attention, she was the closest he had ever come to having a mom and he loved her that was evident in how he had tried to protect her this afternoon.

"Sure." She said as she placed her hand on his shoulder and followed him into his bedroom, he handed her a book on baseball, his favorite sport, he picked the story he wanted her to read to him.

"It's alright; we can lay down here and read it." He said as she semi sat up against his headboard, then turning the light on the nightstand, she opened the book and started to read to him.

A few minutes later, Jason came in to his room and found Michael sound asleep next to Sam on the bed, with the book spread out on her, he loved what he saw before him, he didn't want to wake her up, she looked so peaceful, but it was time for Justin to go to bed as he held him in his arms. Sitting down with him on the edge of the bed Justin crawled over onto her and woke her up.

"Whoops fell asleep." She said as Justin curled up right in the crook of his mother's arms and right next to Michael on his bed.

"I am going to be downstairs babe; I have some paperwork to go over for the business." He whispered to her as he leaned down over her and smoothed her dark tresses with his hand, then ran his finger down her face, she reached up and softly took it and kissed it, then shifted her head on the pillow and looked up at him and smiled.

"Are you happy?"

"I am." She said watching him for a few minutes before he left the room.

Not knowing what time it was Sam walked down the hall and saw Jason still going over the paperwork he had been going over for a half our or more now that he looked at his watch. He would make a trip down to the warehouse tomorrow in the morning sometime to check on things. Rubbing his eyes, he tried to refocus as best he could, then looked down at the paperwork before him. Sam walked over to her suitcase and pulled out her nightie then slipped it over her head and taking her toothbrush and skincare stuff walked into the bathroom and five minutes later walked back out, as she walked around she went to her side of the bed and got in as she looked around the room, tired she fell sound asleep.

Jason finally closed his folder and put it aside, then making sure everything was locked up tightly he shut off the lights downstairs and walked up, then quickly he checked in on the boys, noticing that she wasn't there, the boys were sound asleep, then again they fell asleep next to an angel. Closing the door behind him and walking into his bedroom he glanced over in the bed turning off the light next to the bed, he pushed the cover away and got in next to her, wrapping his arms around her as she lay sound asleep, and for once in a long time he was going to sleep peacefully also.


	26. Chapter 26

Someone like you 26

As the sun was just breaking through the foggy morning, it began its quick ascent higher in the sky, as it tried to peak through shadows played across Jason's bedroom. Felling something ticklish on his nose, he briefly opened his eyes and found it was Sam's hair, he smiled to himself, she was curled up in his arms, softly moving her hair away from him, and he leaned up and grabbed the blankets and pulled them up over her. Stirring slightly from his movement, she sighed and moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around him this was bliss; they were one as they both fell back asleep.

A couple of hours later, he stirred and ran his hand down her side, leaning down he kissed her softly, "Happy Birthday Angel." he quietly said to her. Feeling his strong arms around her, she never felt safer or more loved, and she had come to realize that the love that she had before didn't even compare to what she felt for Jason.

"Thank you" she said leaning closer to him as she kissed his chest, nipping softly, she brushed her lips over him, he let out a moan, to let her know the affect she was having on him as he leaned back taking her with him. She crawled closer to him and continued as he dropped his hand down, caressing her back, then down cupping her bottom she moaned, "take me" she said as she brushed her lips over his, his tongue licked over her bottom lip, as she ran her hands through his hair, and kissed him back, as they kissed in a quiet passion as the storm raged within the both of them.

Jason came in through the door with a couple of bags of groceries from the store with the boys tagging along behind him. Making their way to the kitchen, they set the bags on the counter then began to empty the contents of them out and to their respective places. Jason checked the time, it was almost noon. Telling the boys to stay downstairs he went to check on her, finding her in bed he walked over to her.

"Hey babe" He said softly to her.

"Hi." She faintly smiled.

"Are you okay?" He took her hand in his as he looked at her.

"I don't feel good, morning sickness." She smiled up at him "Just to let you know Morgan" she said squeezing his hand in hers "I wouldn't have it any other way." as she let go of his hand he leaned down and kissed her.

"Would you like some dry toast? some crackers?"

"Yeah, that would be nice; it shouldn't last that much longer, hopefully." She smiled.

"Okay." He said as she watched him lean down near her, pulling the blankets away from her he kissed her stomach, a tear slid down her cheek from the emotion that came over her. Then looking back up at her.

"You love me don't you?" She smiled as she asked him.

"Is that a trick question?" He said smiling at her but serious at the same time.

"No." She shook her head.

"I love you more than life itself Sam, I have never known any one like you, You are my everything, and I will do anything I have to in this life to make you happy, to keep you safe and protected, the boys and this baby.

A few hours later... after Samantha started feeling better she walked downstairs, seeing them sitting in front of the TV watching the baseball game, her boys. Hearing her on the stairs, Michael turned around and got up and walked over to her.

"Happy Birthday Sam." He said as he hugged her, "I love you." moving her beyond words, she knew he did, but just hearing those words from this young mans mouth made her day.

"I love you too, so much." She said looking down at his freckled face as he looked up at her; she leaned down and kissed him on his cheek.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy." Justin ran over to her with arms extended out to her to pick him up, leaning down she scooped him up as he kissed her and told her happy birthday, she hugged him tightly, as she watched Michael, she extended her hand out to him as he took it and pulled him closer to her, as she stooped down she hugged her boys as Jason watched her with all the love one man could possess for the woman that was his.

"Would you like to do anything special today?" Jason said as he came up behind her helping her to stand back up, without losing her balance.

"Yeah, I would like to go to the park, and then maybe go out for some ice cream." She smiled.

"Cravings?"

"Yeah something like that. But more than anything, I want to spend the day with my three handsome men. Also, I need to make that phone call and call Leticia."

"I already called her, and told her what was going on, I have made plans for us tonight, she will be here around seven thirty to watch the boys, I am taking you out and about that other matter? It will be taken care of." He said as she saw the protectiveness of her in his eyes.

"Shall we go then?" She smiled at them.

"Yeah."

"Okay, we need to get socks and shoes on then." She said to the boys as she turned and took them upstairs, and into Michaels room gathering what she needed for Justin as Michael put his on, then took the shoes from Sam and got Justin done for her.

"Thank you." She said watching the two of them together, she marveled at how close they were. Standing up she walked out and went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth, then met the three of them downstairs.

"Dad, can we shoot some hoops?"

"Yeah, can we dad?" Justin said looking up at Jason, with a sweet smile on his face.

"Of course." he opened up the hall closet and grabbed the basketball and a blanket for them to sit on, then opening up the door he waited for Sam to walk through first with the three of them following behind her.


	27. Chapter 27

Someone like you 27

Sam smiled to herself as she watched Jason pick up Justin so that he could put the ball into the basket. "Score" Jason said out loud dancing around with him on the court as Michael watched them laughing, as Jason set him back down. She had to admit, the boys were sneaky in their own right with that ball, and she had lost count at how many times they had scored as they moved around Jason. Getting up she felt playful to even the balance on the teams. Walking over to him she had a smile on her face as she stepped around him knocking the ball out of his hands, and dribbling it as he watched her, with awe, she was quick as she made her way to the basket she tossed it in the basket scoring as Michael and Justin jumped around her, as Jason looked at her and shook his head.

"Shall we play?" She asked Jason with a glint of mischievousness in her eyes.

"I don't think that's a wise idea?"

"Why, you afraid of losing?" She said acting like a chicken, making him laugh.

"Oh you are so going to pay for that, McCall. No, I think in your condition you need to take it easy."

"And I think." As she looked up into his eyes "That you aren't going to tell me what to do Morgan, I'm not going to overdo it, I just want to play that's all."

"Sam." He said reaching out and grabbing her hand softly, with a look of concern in his eyes for her.

"No, my love." She shook her head and wagged her finger in front of him, as she held the ball away from him. Then looking down at Michael she put her arm around his shoulder. "Michael and I against you and Justin."

"No Sam."

"Yes Jason."

"You are stubborn aren't you?"

"You got that right, and I'm not going to backdown to a challenge, are you playing or not?" Sheasked assthe gave the ball to Michael he started to dribble it past his dad as Sam and Justin played along, 20 minutes later and about 10 baskets that were made between the two of them Jason looked at Sam, she was overheating and she had become pale, scaring the living crap out of him, he put Justin down and walked over to her, picked her up as she rested in his arms back to the blanket and laid her down across his lap under the coolness of the tree brushing her hair away from her face.

"You are not doing this again, do you understand me? I don't need something happening to you or this baby."

"I'm fine; I just need to cool off."

"Sam, that's enough, I don't want to hear another word from your sexy mouth." He said as he watched the boys play for a few minutes then looking back down at her she was sleeping peacefully, as he stared down at her, unable to believe she was his.

It had been a busy day as she contemplated how stupid she had been earlier, wanting to shoot hoops with the guys, then becoming over heated she vowed to herself right here right now, that she wouldn't put this baby in jeopardy ever again. Standing under the shower she let the water run down over her body. Jason had told her that he would be back in a little bit, and Leticia came over early so that she could get ready without being interrupted by the boys.

Meanwhile across town Lorenzo Alcazar got ready for his evening with Samantha. He couldn't believe how incredibly lucky he had been when she accepted his offer to come work for him at Locust, She was absolutely stunning and the way she sashayed across the office, had fueled more than one fantasy of his. Pulling his jacket down off the hanger, he grabbed his keys and the small box he had for her. Walking out the door to the waiting car outside he entered into it and closed the door and sat back smiling to himself as the car made its way down the street to pick her up.

Jason heard the car pull up in front of her place and waited patiently for him to knock on the door, hearing the gate open and close he heard his footsteps come closer until finally the door bell rang. As Jason smirked to himself he opened the door and came face-to- face with the bastard himself.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lorenzo said surprised to see him.

"I think it's plainly obvious isn't it?" Jason said looking at him with those steely eyes.

"Sam and I have a dinner date."

"Well, I hate to break this to you, but Sam sends her apologies." He said seeing the anger and jealousy flood the man's eyes in front of him. "And another thing, don't expect her Monday morning, she won't be coming back." He said to him.

"Fine, you might have one this battle, but I can assure you, you haven't won this war." He said looking at him as he turned around and walked back to the car, as Jason watched it pull away from the curb and make its way back down the street.

Shutting off the lights he walked out, locking and closing the door behind him. Walking through the gate, he crossed the street and back to his beautiful Samantha.

Meanwhile Sam got her dress on and slipped her feet into her heels, hearing Jason come through the front door; she grabbed her shawl and small cocktail bag. Taking one more look in the mirror she walked out the door and down the stairs to him.

"Wow, you look beautiful." Michael said as he watched her come down the stairs to meet his father.

"Thank you." She said to him.

"And the happiest I think I have ever seen Sam." Leticia said as Jason looked at her, unable to tear his eyes from her. The red dress showed off her body as hugged her curves, she had the shawl draped around her, with her dark tresses cascading over her shoulders; he couldn't wait for after dinner.

"Are we ready?" She asked snapping him out of his fantasy.

"Yeah, in fact we better get going, she said as she leaned down and kissed Justin and Michael, as Jason opened the door and they walked out.

After dinner was through Sam excused herself to use the restroom as Jason pulled out the box and set down at her place on her side of the table, when she came back she sat down and looked at it.

"What's this Jason?" She asked.

"It's yours. Happy Birthday." He said to her as she slipped off the bow and opened it up gasping at what she saw, it was a three diamond pendant set in platinum. It sparkled in the light of the restaurant as she looked up at him and was speechless; she gently ran her hand over it. "Jason, you didn't..."

"Sam." He said as he got up and walked over to her as he gently pulled it out of the box, she moved her hair as he clasped it softly as his fingers brushed against her neck, then bending down he kissed her. She moved her hands up and felt it, then pulling the mirror from her bag, she looked at it, and she couldn't even gather a word together all she knew is that she felt like a queen in this man's presence.

"I'll be right back my love." He said walking over to the D.J. then came back to the table. As the first few notes of the song played he stood at her chair and asked extended her hand, as he led her out to the dance floor and took her in his arms.

_I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight_

_I've never seen you shine so bright_

_I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance_

_They're looking for a little romance, given half a chance_

_I have never seen that dress you're wearing_

_Or the highlights in your head that catch your eyes I have been blind_

_The lady in red is dancing with me cheek to cheek_

_There's nobody here, it's just you and me, It's where I wanna be_

_But I hardly know this beauty by my side_

_I'll never for get, the way you look tonight_

Holding her in his arms she rested her head against his chest hearing his heart beat, she closed her eyes, never wanting this night to end.

_I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight_

_I've never seen you shine so bright you were amazing_

_I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side_

_And when you turned to me and smiled, It took my breath away_

_I have never had such a feeling_

_Such a feeling of complete and utter love, as I do tonight_

_Pulling away from her he ran his hand down the side of her cheek as the continued to move in sync to the music._

_The way you look tonight_

_I never will forget, the way you look tonight_

_The lady in red_

_The lady in red_

_The lady in red_

_My lady in red (I love you.)_

Leaning down her lips met his as they kissed passionately, he couldn't get enough of her, nor she of him.


	28. Chapter 28

Someone Like You 28

Jason got up on his side and watched Sam as she slept peacefully next to him unable to keep from touching her; he placed a kiss on his fingers and touched her lips with them. Looking over at the clock it was getting to be aroundeight in the morning, and they had made love most of the night.

Sam started to stir in bed and waking up she found Jason watching her, he was so wonderful and she was so in love.

"I want you to meet my parents Jason." She said as she reached out to him.

"Why?" He asked being caught off guard with her statement.

"Because I want them to know the wonderful man I am going to marry and live happily ever after with." She said as she caressed the side of his face.

"I love you." He said as leaned in closer to her, moving the strand of hair away from her eyes, as she leaned into him with her eyes closed knowing this is where she belonged and he was the one.

Later on that day as they were eating lunch at Kelly's as the two of them sat with the boys they talked about sports.

"Sam, could you take us back to Danville for another baseball game soon?" Michael asked.

"Sure, if it is okay with your dad." She said not really knowing what to say as she looked up at him.

"Yeah, I would really love it if she did."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am, I mean after all you are mine." He said reaching across the table taking her hand in his.

"I am sure there is going to be one tomorrow night, around the same time."

"Cool." Michael said as he got up from his chair and walked over to Sam and gave her a hug and a kiss and told her he loved her.

Justin looked over at Jason and held up his arms for him to hold him, "I love you daddy." He said to him as Jason looked up at Sam. He was so happy nothing could take the elation he had for Sam and the kids and the baby.

"We can leave tomorrow night after my doctor's appointment." she smiled up at Jason and then looked at the boys, and then maybe on Saturday we can go to the coast to see my parents, if your dad doesn't have any other plans." She said looking up at him as he shook his head.

"Are you ready?" He asked her as she nodded in agreement.

Setting Justin down he scoot his chair back and walked over to her and helped her up, taking her hand in his he looked at her and smiled.

Turning around Jason waved at Mike who was watching the four of them leave. He had never seen Jason so happy as he waved back he told them to have a great day as they made their way out the door and disappeared around the corner.


	29. Chapter 29

Someone like You 29

The next evening...

Jason parked the truck and looked over at her, she had a smile on her face as she looked back at him, then grabbed his hand and leaned over and kissed him, "I love you, so much" then straightening back up she waited for him to come around to her door after he got the kids out of the truck.

As they walked hand in hand with the boys on either side of them they made their way into the stadium and over to the stands. Looking around she didn't see Jack any where, which was a good thing, although she had made her mind as to where he heart lay, she didn't have the heart to tell Michael no when he had asked her yesterday afternoon about coming to another game. If it would have come from Jason it would have been one thing, but since he had approved of it she went along with it.

As Sam got settled in her seat Jason asked if she was hungry or if the boys were and they were, she said she would take a water and Jason told the boys he would get them hotdogs if that is what they wanted, they agreed to that, as he got up and moved past her, he stopped briefly to look down at her and caress the side of her face with his fingers. "Be right back." he said as he leaned down and kissed her softly.

It was fifteen minutes until game time as Jack stepped out of the dugout surveying the field and looking around at the stands his eyes washed over them, the usual crowd was her and he looked and then he saw her, sitting with Justin and talking to the kid that was here the last time with the red hair. As he looked he found Jason Morgan at the hotdog stand. "S.O.B." he grumbled to himself then looked back at her. She had just gotten done answering a question from Michael when she glanced around seeing him look at her as she averted her eyes away from him and hoped like hell he didn't plan on coming to see her, as she looked back a moment later, she saw him making his way toward her.

"No such luck." She mumbled to her self.

Jason was just turning away from the hot dog stand when he looked up to see Sam talking to Jack, as he made his way toward her.

"I didn't expect to see you back after what happened the last time." He said to her with a look of intrigue in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked him.

"Oh you mean your boyfriend didn't tell me what happened after you stormed out of here with Justin?"

"No, he didn't."

"He knocked me out." He said in a matter of fact tone as Jason came up the stairs then stopped behind him as her eyes from his to Jason's a smile crept across her lips. "It wasn't the least bit funny Sam, you know how I feel about you."

"Can you excuse us please?" She said looking at Jack.

"What?"

"Move out of the way." She said slowly while looking at him as she gestured for him to move, as he looked behind him seeing Jason, he straightened up and looked at him square in the eyes, as Jason stared at him as if looks could kill, he walked past him and made his way over to his seat and sat down.

"It was nice seeing you again." Sam said as she looked at him.

"This isn't over Sam, not by a long shot." He said as he looked at her then turning he made his way down the stairs and back to the dugout as she shook her head.

"Idiot." She said to herself.


	30. Chapter 30

Someone Like You 30

Pulling up in front of her parent's house she looked around spotting his car, and hoped and prayed that her parents weren't wrapped around his finger. Looking over at Jason she smiled but internally she was sick to her stomach as she could just hear the crap already.

Jason sensing something was up he looked over at her as she sat looking out the window. "What's the matter Sam?"

"Nothing."

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah." She said looking at him as the boys were getting out of their belts in the back seat as Jason looked in the back and told them to hold their horses that it was going to be a few minutes.

"Sam look at me." He said as he reached over and rubbed her shoulder when she did he looked at her "Tell me."

"Nothing, let's just go inside okay?" She said to him with a half smile on her face as he looked at her one last time and nodded his head as he looked back at her seeing her upset.

"Forget it, either you are going to tell me what is going on or we're going home."

"He's here." She said to him.

"Who?"

"Jack." She said looking at him.

"How do you know that?"

"That's his car right over there." She said pointing to the red BMW parked along the opposite side of the road, he glanced and smiled at himself as he shook his head then looked back at her, "You're mine baby and I am not letting you go."

"I'm not letting you go either."

_Behind the closed doors of her father's study..._

"I don't like him, and I don't want him near you." Her dad screamed at her as if she was a child.

"Why cause Jack put thoughts into your head?" she screamed back at him.

"No, cause he is a mob enforcer Sam, and you have no business being with a man like that."

"He hasn't been in the mob for year's dad."

"I forbid you to be with him."

"And I am not ten years old damn it." She screamed at him then turning she looked out the window. "I am pregnant with our child." she said

"Then get rid of it, or we will file a lawsuit against you to get custody of Justin." He screamed at her."

"You wouldn't dare... On what grounds?"

"Child endangerment, you are knowingly putting Justin's life in danger and I won't lose my grandson because of your stupidity to see clearly. He has public records that are accessible and believe me; no judge in the world would put a child with him."

"I can't believe this he would never hurt Justin nor put him in such a position." She screamed at him as Jason sat on the other side of the door hearing everything that was going on as he looked at her mom and then at the boys. Jack had planted seeds of doubt in their heads.

"I want him gone out of your life Sam, I want you to move back home."

"No." She said crying as she looked at him, finally Jason got up and walked in the room as her dad turned around and looked at him with fury in his eyes, Jason looked up he reached out his hand for her to take as she started to come to him her father moved between the two of them and shoved her away as hard as he could into the corner of a table as she went down clutching her stomach in pain, screaming out.

"Jason the baby." She said looking up at him with tears in her eyes, clutching her stomach.


	31. Chapter 31

Someone like you 31

"Now that she has lost the baby I want you away from my daughter, or so help me I will take Justin away from her and she will have nothing but resentment for you, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, but as long as I am living and breathing I will NEVER stop loving her, and one day no matter how hard you fight it we will be together."

"Over my dead body" As Jason looked at him and grabbed Michaels hand telling him to sit down and wait for him with Emily as he turned around and walked past her dad and into her room as she lay in the bed still unaware that they had lost the baby, leaning over he kissed her lips, savoring her taste as his tear slid down his cheek and fell on her. "I will never stop believing in us, ever no matter what lies they tell you don't believe it baby, we are meant to be, hold onto our love," he whispered into her ear as he heard her father's footsteps behind him. He reached out and stroked the side of her face, and moved the hair away from her face as he pulled away from her; he picked up her hand in his and kissed it. "Never give up Sam." then turning away he walked past her father and out the door.


	32. Chapter 32

Someone like You 32

"You're lying to me." She screamed at her dad as she looked at the letter that Jason left her, she read it and shaking her head.

"He told me to give it to you and then he left."

"No, I don't believe you."

"I think that if he loved you he would be here trying to get back in touch with you or something. It has been how long?" He asked her. "Apparently he didn't love you as much as you thought he did." As he handed her the pictures of him in the newspaper with Courtney by his side "It appears he has moved on Samantha, maybe you should do the same thing."

"I will never stop loving him."

"Suit yourself, but on Monday you will be moving out of Port Charles, I don't need him causing anymore trouble in this family. You will forget about him and what you shared or you will wish that you had."

She just looked at him and nodded her head as she turned away from him, he walked out shutting the door behind him as she lay down on her bed as she sobbed.

Jason stepped outside on the patio of his penthouse, not being able to believe it had been a year since he had seen her, touched her said those words to her. The baby would have been a few months old by now. How excited he was to find out she was pregnant and all the possibilities that held for them, he wanted to marry her and be hers forever, he knew it the moment he saw her, the first time he held her close and the first time they made love, she was everything he had ever wished for.

"What are you doing dad?"

"Just thinking."

"I miss her dad, so much." He said crying.

"I know," opening his arms to embrace Michael, as he stepped forward.

"Why can't you just do something?"

"Because then I would risk losing her forever. Or she might lose Justin and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened, they think I am a monster and it would prove them right if I did something."

"Will she ever come back?"

"Yes."

"How do you know?"

"Because love never fails."


	33. Chapter 33

Someone like you33

Walking through the door of the apartment, she set her bags down as Justin followed her inside, with the bread in his hand. Setting it down he ran off to his room and got down his Legos. Walking over to the stereo she flipped it on and walked into her room, she had lived here for six months now with her cousin Jennifer who was a little older and had gotten her foot in the door at Brown and Associates Ad agency, she worked as an assistant to one of the executives, and brought home a decent earning. Tomorrow she would be going to see the Yankees with a few gals that were baseball fans. She couldn't wait, she knew she shouldn't but she wanted to pick up something for Michael and send it to him. She missed him immensely and as far as Jason was concerned he was busy seeing what her name is. She was convinced he didn't care about her, because if he had, he would have fought tooth and nail for her and no idle threat would have stood in their way and she knew it.

Walking into the bathroom she started the shower and hopped inside to grab a hot shower before starting dinner, Jennifer had a date tonight and she wouldn't be home until later on tonight.

Meanwhile back in Port Charles as Jason looked out over the water...

"Hey fancy meeting you here." She said looking at him as he glanced over his shoulder to look at her.

"What do you want?"

"I just saw you and thought I would stop by."

"Why?"

"You seem to have a lot on your mind and I was wondering if I could help."

"No."

"Where is she?"

"Get the hell away from me."

"Fine I will leave, but I will be back," she said as she reached out and took his hand in hers and caressed it as she tilted her head and looked into his eyes, right as the camera clicked in the distance taking the perfect shot and then the next one where she kissed his cheek before he shoved her away from him.

"Leave me alone."

"She won't be back, and if you think she will you are only kidding yourself," she smirked at him before turning to go disappearing around the corner and collecting her wages for a job well done.

_Later that evening..._

Sam got done with the dinner she made as they made their way to the couch and sat down to watch a movie together and not a half hour later he fell asleep on her lap, as she carried him to his little bed, laid him down and tucked him in. As she walked out she closed the door behind her, then walked over to the TV and turned it off, then grabbing her briefcase she opened it and took out some paperwork she didn't get done at the office. She had to bring something home to keep her mind off of him, the baby and what they could have had, it was all but a dream now.

"I love you Sam, where ever you are, what ever you are doing, I want you to know that," he said turning over before shutting his eyes.

Sam woke up with a start the next morning, as the sun came streaming inside her window bathing her bedroom with its gloriousness. As she lay here in her bed, miles away from Port Charles, it was another day to get through somehow she would find a way. Looking over at the clock on the end table she saw that it was almost 9:30 am she could faintly hear the cartoons on in the other room as Justin was entertaining himself, grabbing her robe off the end of the bed, she slipped her arms through it and wrapped it around her, then tying it she made her way to the restroom then to the living room where she placed a kiss on the top of Justin's head before heading into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee.

"What time are we leaving mom?"

"About noon."

"Okay."

"Why?"

"Just wanted to know that is all."

"Okay." She said as she grabbed her cup of coffee and made her way to the couch to sit down and watch Sponge Bob.

"I miss Michael and daddy too."

"I know I do too." She started to cry as she held him, not knowing what to believe, but knowing in her heart he would always be there.

_As Jason tossed and turned in bed..._

"Love me Jason." She said as she gave herself to him as he kissed her frantically as she moved on top of him her dark hair spilling all around him as she leaned down as her breasts made sweet contact with his chest as he danced inside of her as she let out sighs and moans of pleasure in his ear as her breathing became more erratic as she was getting closer to the time for her reach her peak she raised up and looked into his eyes, "I will love you always, never will I stop."


	34. Chapter 34

Someone like You 34

Sam gave her ticket and Justin's to the man at the gate as they walked inside the stadium, they had some time before the game actually started, walking by the merchandise Sam grabbed a T shirt and caps for both the boys then grabbed a couple of drinks and joined her colleagues in the seats they had reserved for the company. Looking down at her watch the game would be starting in about a half hour.

"We need to get home dad, the game is going to be starting in about twenty minutes."

"Okay buddy," he said as he finished with his lunch as the waitress cleaned up after them, grabbing the tab he put the bill down on the table and walked out the door and made his way home, as Michael ran up ahead of him he had to run to keep up with him. "What are you in such a rush for?"

"Just excited to see the first game of the season."

Jason knew that where ever Sam was she would be watching this game, she absolutely loved the Yankees with a passion, and if she were here, there would be dinner and pie and the four of them would be sitting around the TV watching it. As they made their way up the elevator, he couldn't stop thinking about her. Ever since that dream he had of her, it had renewed his hope. Walking inside the penthouse Michael switched on the set and then sat down as Jason tossed his keys on the desk just as the stats of the teams were being said and the first ball was about to be thrown. Jason came and sat down by Michael and kicked back.

_Meanwhile..._

Sam sat in the crowd with one thing on her mind, actually two. Jason and Michael and how she wished they were here with her. As the announcer said the name of the first Yankee player up at the plate she watched as he swung and missed, another ball thrown and he smacked it and made a home run as she jumped up and down in the stands the camera panned around and caught her and Justin.

"I wonder if Sam is there dad, do you think she might be?"

"What?" He asked grabbing a beer from the fridge and shutting it, trying to make it back in time before the next homerun as he remembered the time Sam's favorite player hit one out of the park, grabbing the boys' hands she danced around the living room then looked at him, and setting his beer down for him landed in his lap and kissed him wildly, "always," she whispered as her lips grazed ear.

_At the game..._

Sam looked at the scoreboard it was the 8th inning it had become hot out here the score was 7 – 2 Yankees winning of course, this game was pretty much a done deal unless the opposing team would be able to come up with 5 runs, which by the looks of it wasn't possible.

_As Michael watched it..._

"I think the Yankees pretty much have this one bagged." Michael said, "I want to go to another game dad, can we?"

"Sure"

"Can we look it up online today and see their schedule?"

"Yeah."

Michael and Jason sat and watched until the end of the game, then went upstairs and got online to see when the next game would be; finding the next the one they could make it to, it would be in three weeks around the time that Michael would be getting out of school for the summer.

Later that evening Sam took out Michael's shirt and hat, as she smoothed it out and bringing it up to her mouth she kissed it, "don't forget about me, because I will never forget about you." Then tucking it into the box with the note she sealed it up and put it with her purse in the closet.

"Hey mom is it okay if we go out for a walk?"

"Yeah, sure, are you ready." She asked as he looked up at her with his eyes, and it wasn't Zander that she saw in them but the way Jason looked at her as she stared at him.

"What's the matter mommy?"

"Nothing," Unable to tear her eyes from him until he looked away and then back at her.


	35. Chapter 35

Someone like You 35

"So how was your baseball game on Saturday?" Jennifer inquired as she was on her way out the door, with Justin on Monday trying to get to work on time; she turned around and told her she had a blast, "how could I not? They won."

"I thought so. I will be home early tonight so I thought maybe we would eat early and then maybe take Justin to Central Park for a bit."

"That sounds good, I am sure he would love it wouldn't you buddy?"

"Yay."

"Okay, got to go or Janet will have my head on a platter."

"See you later." She said shutting the door behind her, checking her watch."

"Crap, I am going to be late." She said waiting for the elevator to make it to her floor, she had 45 minutes to make it there and as it looked she was just going to be cutting it short, looking at the box, she would drop it off on her way inside to the mail department to have it shipped out. "Come on babe," she said as she got Justin inside and waited for it to reach the bottom stairs, which it did five minutes later. As they both scurried out the door and into the garage making their way to the car, they both got inside and started their way down the busy avenue toward Justin's pre school.

Arriving about 10 minutes later, she rushed him inside and signed him in, gave him a kiss and told him she was looking forward to tonight.

"I love you mommy, good bye," he said giving her a kiss and a hug.

"Bye buddy."

Turning and making her way out the door she ran to her car and got inside, she still had about a half hour left, when she decided to make the quick trip to the post office, instead of mailing it from the agency, 15 minutes later as she stood in line she grabbed her phone out and called the firm letting them know she was running late and would be about fifteen minutes late.

"Okay, I will let Janet know," Alicia said then hung up and returned to her regular duties.

"Thanks"

"Next in line," the clerk said from behind the counter as she walked forward and handed him the box, as he weighed it and told her the amount it would be, she handed her the credit card. Taking the receipt she said thanks and walked out and back to her car, pulling away from the curb she had time on her side, how she didn't quite know, but she hopefully would be on time.

Getting out of her car she shut her door and made her way towards the entrance through the huge doors that led the way to Brown and Associates. Running towards the elevator she just barely made it on before the doors closed as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness." She said out loud as Lorenzo Alcazar looked up suddenly from what he was reading, only to see her stepping off the elevator first when they arrived on the 14 th floor as she made her way towards the door, he couldn't believe his luck as he saw her open the door just as she was to make her way inside he called her name making her turn around.

"I thought that was you." He said as she turned around stunned to see him there.

"What are you doing here?" She smiled up at him, happy to see him he was good to her and she hoped that he would understand now as this was the first she had seen of him since she had stopped working for him.

"I could ask the same of you."

"I have a job here as an assistant." She said as he watched her he could see from her demeanor that she had no intention of giving him any more information than that, as he detected a hint of sadness in her voice and in her eyes, looking down at her watch she was going to be late. "I need to go, I hope you have a wonderful day, maybe I will see you and if I don't take care of yourself." she said before making her way through the doors exasperated.

"Good morning Sam."

"Hey Alicia." She said making her way around the desk picking up her messages, then glancing through them noting there was nothing pressing at the moment for her immediate attention.

"Janet needs you in her office immediately." she smiled at her.

"What?" Sam looked down at her noticing she had something on her mind.

"I think Mr. Alcazar has a thing for you." She said pointing to him as Sam looked up and saw him watching her.

"I'm not interested." She said as she smiled then walked around the desk to Janet's office.

"Good morning."

"Hey good morning how are you?" She said walking by a fellow employee.

"Good."

"Great." She said smiling at him as she rounded the corner and made her way down the hall toward Janet's office.

"Good morning Sunshine." She said as she set her stuff down and looked at her.

"Sorry I am late."

"That's no problem," She said as she pulled the ads for Locust Industries and showed them to her. Surprised Sam looked up at her. "Which one do you like?" She said to her as she looked at her. "What's the matter cat got your tongue?" She smiled at her as Sam felt sick to her stomach, "Well I like this one," she said pointing to it. "We will be working with Mr. Alcazar today, and I am sure he would like to have a third opinion." She smiled.

"Okay." Sam said as she looked at her.

"Sam is there something wrong?"

"No."

"Good, then you can start off by refilling my cup and maybe Mr. Alcazar would like one too?"

"Yes that would be wonderful."

Turning she made her way out the door as Lorenzo's eyes lingered on her legs remembering the way she fueled his fantasies, and obviously something had happened between her and Morgan, remembering back to the night that he went to pick her up for dinner, he was so sure of himself. However, Lorenzo hadn't and now a new opportunity had presented itself with Miss McCall, one he wasn't going to turn down.


	36. Chapter 36

Someone like you 36

Samantha wandered into her cubicle and saw a large envelope addressed to her, taking a few minutes before she had to head out to lunch with Janet and Lorenzo she opened it up, reaching inside she pulled out the pictures of Courtney with Jason as she looked at them a tear slid down her cheek as she remembered the letter and how it told her he didn't want to have anything to do with her, that the loss of their baby was her fault, as she wiped her tears with a tissue Alicia happened to walk by.

"What's the matter Sam?"

"Nothing," she said shaking her head and wiping her eyes as Alicia noticed the pictures on her desk, but not wanting to do anything to hurt her she decided to tread lightly.

"It doesn't look like nothing's wrong Sam."

"I was so stupid to believe he was going to be different" She got up from her desk and walked toward the ladies room, once inside she looked in the mirror and vowed right here right now, it was going to be different, he had moved on and she needed to do the same, even if it killed her, she would always love him.

Walking out of the bathroom she made her way back towards her desk and picking up the photos she stuck them in the trash just as Lorenzo and Janet walked up asking her if she was ready, she said yes and waved goodbye to Alicia, she might be able to pull one over on them, but not on her. She was heartbroken; walking over to her desk she pulled the photos and stuck them into the envelope, then stuck them in her purse

Pulling away from the curb in Lorenzo's limo that was parked in front of the huge building, Sam sat across from him her legs crossed as she gazed out the window, she was dazzling as he watched her, her dark framing her face and those dark eyes full of passion, not to mention her body as he imagined doing things to her as she cried out his name, as if she could read his thoughts she turned and looked at him.

"You are awfully quiet Sam," He said as Janet looked at the two of them.

"Am I missing something here?"

"Sam and I know each other; in fact she used to work for me."

"You're kidding me." Janet said as she looked at the two of them as Sam smiled at her and then turned to look back out the window, longing for a man who didn't want to have anything to do with her.

_Later on that evening when she got home..._

"Sam this is your mom, can you give us a call when we get in?"

Sam looked at the answering machine in disgust silently cursing her mother's voice as she continued to listen to the message, then picking up the phone she dialed the number and waited for someone to answer it.

"Hello?"

"It's me what did you want?"

"Your father and I wish to see you soon."

"I am not going to be able to do that mom and you know why."

"You know Sam you need to get over this whole thing with Jason, he has apparently moved on with his ex girlfriend. Why can't you? I think you should call Jack , you know he has been around lately, he can't stop talking about you," She said as the tears slid down her cheek, wiping with the back of her hand absentmindedly she walked over to the window and looked out over the city as she closed her eyes and remembered the way he held her in his arms, the way his eyes bore into her heart as she pulled the phone away from her ear and hung it up. Sitting down on the chair she put her head in her eyes and sobbed.


	37. Chapter 37

Someone like You 37

Just as Jason was walking back from the kitchen and Michael was coming down the stairs with his backpack when there was a knock on the door, as he made his way over to it he looked out and noticed the mailman on the other side of the door, opening it up he looked at him.

"I have a package for a Mr. Michael Morgan." He said looking at it as he looked up at Jason.

"That's me."

"There you go," handing it to him then smiled as Jason shut the door behind him, and walked over to Michael as he ripped into it as the both of them looked at it, a T-shirt and hat for him, picking up the letter that was addressed to Michael he gave it to him.

Dearest Michael,

I thought about you and your dad and wished that we were all together today watching the game together, the firm that I work for has box seats and well I couldn't pass up the opportunity to see them, the both of you are never far from our thoughts Justin asks about you constantly and misses his daddy as do I.

With all our love

Sam and Justin

_Handing the letter to Jason..._

"I think we might see her dad."

"Don't get your hopes up son."

"Why not?"

"I have already told you why."

"Because of her dad and Jack?"

"Yeah."

"You know what dad? Screw them." He said as he looked at him. "Do you love her or not?"

"With all my heart."

"Then what the heck is your problem? You never would let something like this stand in your way before."

"It's not as easy as you make it out to be buddy, I know you want her back, gd knows that I want that too, but we can't jeopardize the one thing she has left Michael. How would you feel if something we did would cause her to lose Justin?" He looked at him with caring eyes, "she has already lost enough Michael. First it was Zander, then the baby and now it is us, and we can't, no I can't just be Mr. Mob Enforcer and take someone out for our good pleasure, I have to believe that our love will win out in the end."

"So you keep saying, but what if she falls in love with someone else dad? What if her parents are telling her a bunch of crap, and she believes it because she doesn't have you there to tell her otherwise, what then?"

"Don't you think I think about that all the time? She is everything to me, I am literally stuck between a rock and a hard place Michael." He said rubbing his head.

_Meanwhile..._

"I am not going to beat around the bush Samantha; I want to see you tonight."

"No."

"Why, because of Morgan? I don't know if you know this or not but he has been going out with Courtney, I have seen them together."

"You are full of crap." She said looking directly at him.

"No I'm not."

Standing outside the building she looked away and nodded as a tear slid down her cheek as she wiped it with her hand, "I need to go." As he reached out and took her hand in his, "tell me you will have dinner with me tonight."

"No." She shook her head and walked away from him.

Getting inside her car she pulled out and started down the street to pick up Justin, fighting the tears that she couldn't stop from coming as she drove down the avenue, thinking about him.

_Two days later..._

Jason busily parked the car as Michael got out; stretching his legs it had been a long ride as he got out and looked around. Closing the door behind him he locked it then put his arm around Michaels shoulder, he was so excited to be here, the both of them were, and from the moment he started walking to toward the stadium he could feel her, as if he was bathing in her love.

Sam had waited three weeks for this day and she was raring to go, they had been on the road and back in the city now, she had lucked out this weekend, because no one had wanted to come with her, so basically she and Justin had the entire section to themselves, which was nice, there wasn't anything wrong with that, and besides she wanted to be alone.

Making her way to the south entrance she held Justin's hand in hers when she stopped dead in her tracks as she felt his presence, as if he was there. As she got up on her tippy toes to look over the crowd she couldn't see anyone who remotely looked like him.

"She's here, I can feel her here." Michael said looking up at Jason as he looked down at him with a tear in his eyes. "You can feel her to can't you?"

"Yes." As he made his way through the gate toward the inside of the stadium

Sam was just about to go through the gate just as her cell phone started ringing , looking down at it, she saw that it was Alicia, she grabbed Justin's hand and walked out of the line and took the call.

"Hey, I decided to join you at the game today. I will see you inside; I am parking the car as we speak."

"Okay."

About fifteen minutes after they had gotten something to drink, and found their seats, slightly disappointed that she would be here with her, she was hoping to have a few hours of peace to sort through the crap life had thrown her this week, first the pictures then Lorenzo.

"Hey Sam," Alicia waved her hand as she made her way towards her; sitting down she looked at Sam with a smile.

Meanwhile Jason and Michael had found their seats, as Jason had his eyes peeled looking for her, he could feel her presence but not as strongly and he wondered if it had been his imagination, as soon as the Yankees came out of their dugout Sam jumped to her feet and grabbing Justin started screaming at the top of her lungs as Jason felt her washing over him again, as Sam stood there she could feel him, his presence so close to her as a tear slid down her cheeks, Alicia looked at her.

"What's the matter Sam?"

"I can feel him here."

"What?"

"Jason."

"The man in the photos? The one with the blonde?"

"Yes." She cried

"Who is he Sam? And what does he mean to you?"

"He is the love of my life, and he means the world to me."

"I don't understand, then why aren't you with him?"

"It's my father, he won't let me see him, and supposedly he doesn't want to see me, its over."

"Are you sure Sam?"

"Yes."

"Do you have proof?"

"Yes," She said handing her the letter, she read it then looked back at Sam, as she handed it to her, she put it back.

"So how does Lorenzo fit into all this?"

"He is from Port Charles where I used to live, I used to work for him, until Jason put a stop to it, and he told me to never be fooled by him, or trust him."

"And you don't do you?"

"No."

"And who's the blonde?"

"Courtney Matthews, Jason Morgan's girlfriend. I don't want to talk about it any more, okay?"

"Okay." As Alicia thought about what she said, she now had names to go with the pictures and come Monday morning she was going to invest some time into what the hell happened.


	38. Chapter 38

Someone like you 38

Alicia walked inside her door and set her purse down on the table near her phone. All day long she couldn't wait to get home. Just to see Sam as upset as she was just about broke her heart, and she didn't know if she could help but anything had to be better than seeing her like this. Alicia pulled the peace of paper out of her pocket that she had made a copy of when Sam had been busy with Janet earlier in the day and wasn't anywhere near her purse. Looking at it, she was getting choked up just reading it, the things that were said in it wereabsolutely horrible, as she put it down she grabbed out the envelope that contained the pictures and set it aside as she pondered what her next move might be.

_Meanwhile..._

Sam walked in the house and walked over to the bathroom cabinet and pulled out the bottle of medication she had for her migraines, taking two out she grabbed a glass of water and swallowed them down.

"Mom is it okay if I go and play with Matthew?"

"Yeah, sure honey."

"Okay I will be back later on," He said as she watched him from the doorway as he took off down the hallway, when he got down there, he turned and waved then disappeared inside as she closed the door behind her.

Walking over to the couch she picked up the remote control and found a baseball game on television, then laying back down she adjusted the pillow underneath her and turning her head, she watched it smiling to herself, remembering when her and Jason used to sit in front of the set watching sports, she used to lie across his lap as he softly played with her hair as she would watch and every so often look up and see him watching her in such a way that she knew she was loved and cherished.

_At the park.._

"What do you think she is doing right now dad," Michael said as he looked at him as they made their way around the basketball court, as Jason stopped and looked at him, shaking his head, "I have no idea." then absentmindedly he looked over at the tree where he had laid her across his lap that day to cool off.

"We need to find her."

"We can't."

"You know what get out of your damn pity party already, she's not in a foreign land living underneath another alias, she is here, and you and I both know where she's at. What if Lorenzo Alcazar knew where she was and what if..." he saw the look in his dad's eyes seeing the jealousy and anger in them.

"I'd kill him or any one else that dared to even be with her."

"Then I think you better get off your high horse and find her dad."

Sam lay tossing and turning on the couch as thoughts of her and Jason played through her head the two of them making love for the first time, then it cut back to the photos of him and Courtney together then it came flooding back to her in waves, as she turned she remembered his kiss on her hand and then saw him walking out the door, but because she was so medicated at the time she couldn't reach out to him as everything in her screamed for him, she saw him look at her dad and shake his head, stopping briefly at the door before leaving to look at her and then he was gone.

_Outside.._

Getting out of the car he looked up at the tall building and smiled to himself, as he lifted his hand he looked at the apartment number then walked toward the huge glass door to the building.

Sam looked at herself in the mirror at her tear stained cheeks, and leaning down splashed some cold water on her face to refresh herself, then grabbing a towel she dried off just as she heard a knock at her front door, turning off the light she walked across the living room to the door and opened it and looked at him.

"What are you doing here," She asked.

"I think it's pretty evident why I am here Sam."

"Please leave now."

"Not until you agree to have dinner with me."

"I already gave you my answer."

"Morgan is happy with someone else Sam, why can't you move on?"

"Because I am still in love with him, plain and simple."

"She's pregnant Sam."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I saw the two of them talking to Dr. Meadows at the hospital last week, she is about 2 months along."

"You're lying to me," She said as tears streamed down her cheeks as everything inside of her shut down she walked back to the couch and sat down unable to believe it, but having no other choice but to. As he stepped inside her place he walked over to her, then walking over to the couch he sat down and wrapped his arms around her as she leaned into his shoulder and hugged him to her as the smile crept across his face.


	39. Chapter 39

Someone like you 39

Alicia walked up the cobblestone path to the front of the place and looked inside the window, it was busy with the morning crowd gathering for breakfast, opening the door the jingle alerted a new customer walking through the door as he looked up from the counter he saw her as she made her way to the table, pulled out the chair and sat down.

"Would you like some coffee?"

"Yes please."

As he turned over his over the cup sitting in front of her, he filled it up and looked at her. "Are you new here in town?"

"Actually I am just passing through on my way home," She said as the waitress came up and handed her a menu she looked up at her "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I'm starving dad, let's get going."

"I am coming hold your horses."

Michael stood at the door with his arms crossed as he watched his dad slowly make his way toward the door. As he went to look for his keys Michael jangled them in front of him, as he opened the door and walked out with his dad following behind him.

Paying for the cup of coffee she had she gathered her things together and made her way out the door and wasn't paying attention as she glanced down and ran right into someone going inside.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to run into you."

"Watch where you are going," She snapped at her as she walked inside shaking her head as her blonde hair fell over her shoulders, looking at her in disgust as she made her way inside as Alicia just looked at her noticing her from the pictures she turned around and just watched her from the window for the moment then turning to where she heard footsteps coming from she looked at him and smiled to herself as his eyes caught hers, then looking down she grinned at his son.

"Perfect." She mumbled to herself _let the games begin_ she thought as he said hello to her and walked inside the diner as she glanced back on time to look at him before heading around the corner.

Jason sat down and immediately looked to see if she was still there, he felt such a strong connection to her for some reason and was only snapped back into reality when Courtney came over and said hello to him snapping him out of his thoughts as he gruffed at her.

"Hey how are you doing?"

"Good."

"I haven't seen you around."

"We haven't been around," Michael said as he gave her a look.

"Really, where have you been," She asked as she went to sit down between the two of them as Jason looked at her, just as the door to Kelly's opened and the woman that he had seen earlier came back in, she tucked the hair behind her ears and smiled at him while she made her way to the counter as Mike came from behind, surprised to see her again.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, actually I was wondering do you have a band aid?"

"Yeah hold on," he said as he walked around the back as Alicia turned and watched the table where the three of them were sitting she could hear the argument that was taking place.

"It's none of your damn business where I have been."

Reaching out and rubbing his leg underneath the table "I told you she wouldn't come back, and she hasn't." She smiled evilly to him as he grabbed her hand and squeezed it as hard as he could making her wince in pain as he looked at her getting the point that she better not ever touch him again.

"Shut up Courtney," Michael screamed at her as Alicia was jarred out of her thoughts when Mike came back around from behind the counter. obviously he hadn't forgotten about Sam.

"Here we go," Mike said handing it to her.

Thanking him she tookit and walked into the bathroom with it, as she put it on her finger, she tossed the trash into the can and walked out only to hear the last part of the conversation.

"Get the hell away from me you damn bitch."

Alicia smiled to herself as Jason watched her go out the door and disappear around the corner.

"Come on Michael we have to go." As Michael and Jason got up and walked out the door as he looked around frantically for her.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for that woman, theredhead that we saw here earlier, she came in while Courtney was at our table, and just left, something is up Michael and I need to find out what it is."

_Back in the city..._

Sam was sitting at her desk with a killer headache not able to believe she had agreed to this dinner date with Lorenzo, as he came around the corner with Janet and scared the living crap out of her as she was lost deeply in thoughts of Jason and her missing him so badly she couldn't stop thinking about him when Lorenzo's cell phone went off she could hear him yelling into the phone even though he was in the other office, and she hoped that this meant no dinner tonight.

Getting up from her desk she walked by the office as he was screaming into the phone, she walked down the hall to Janet's office and took the paperwork she handed to her.

"Doesn't sound like you are going to have that dinner date after all."

"Thankfully."

"What's the matter with him Sam? From what I can tell he really likes you."

"Well, it's only a one way road with that, I can't stand his male chauvinistic damn attitude," she said as she turned around rubbing her forehead.

"Are you feeling okay Sam?"

"No, I keep having these strong headaches that last all day long."

"Why don't you go home and take a couple of days off, you look like you could use it, besides you never take time off, it will be good for you to get your mind off of things for a while."

"I can't afford it."

"It's paid Sam, don't worry about it, go home and relax," She said as she made her go and watching her Sam turned around and looked back at she gestured to her to scoot along.

"I was looking for you, I am not going to be able to make it to dinner tonight, I have to go back to PC for a few days, and I will call you when I get back into town." Lorenzo said to her as he leaned down and kissed her cheek then turned and walked away as she wiped it off her cheek with the back of her hand and made her way to her desk as she turned off her computer and straightened out her desk for when she came back , if she came back. She needed to get out of town and so tomorrow morning she would be gone.

Alicia walked into the Harbor View Towers and took a look around as the desk clerk asked her if he could help her.

"I am looking Jason Morgan."

"He lives in Penthouse 2 on the top floor, is he expecting you?"

"Yes." She smiled at him before making her way toward the elevator.


	40. Chapter 40

Someone like you 40

Jason sat as his desk with his head filled with a million thoughts mostly of Sam and how he missed her so damn much, and then of the woman he saw today she had him perplexed that was for sure, sitting here going through the paperwork he heard the bell when the elevator reached the top floor he pushed his chair back as he heard the doors open and she walked off watching her through the peep hole, "what the hell?"

Unlocking the door he opened it and looked at her.

"It's you." He said.

_Back at her apartment..._

Sam walked through the door of her place as Justin ran to his room and tossed his jacket aside then back to her asking if he could go play with Matthew, saying yes he ran out the door and made his way down the hall as she watched him. As she closed the door she was glad to be home. Making her way across the living room floor she walked into the bathroom and took out her medication, then back to her room as she drew the curtains and laid down and cried her self to sleep.

_He looked at her._

"I need to talk to you about someone very important to the both of us, May I," She asked as he stepped aside to let her in, closing the door behind her. I take it you're Jason Morgan?"

"Yes, and you are?"

"My name is Alicia," she said as she watched the boy get up from the couch and walk toward her, "And you are Michael, correct?"

"Yeah."

Looking down in her purse she pulled out the letter and opening, "did you write this?" She handed it to him as he took it from her as he read the letter which was so full of hateful things written to Sam as he ran his hands through his hair in frustration and shaking his head in unbelief.

"Where is she?"

"I will tell you in a minute, but first you need to know all she has been hearing for the past year is that you and Courtney have been involved."

"She would never believe that."

Taking the photos out of her purse she looked at him "Yes she does." As she handed the pictures to him.

"What in the hell," He asked as he looked at looked at the photos, not being able to believe it.

"From your conversation this morning I take it you're not involved with that woman."

"Hell no."

"Well Sam believes it wholeheartedly and that's not all that is going on."

"What does that mean?"

"Do you by any chance know a Lorenzo Alcazar..."

"What the hell is he doing to her?" He looked at her with concern in his eyes as if he could kill him.

"Let's just say that he has his eyes allover Sam, and unless you want to lose her to that pond scum, I think you better come with me."

Jason looked at Michael and told him to get upstairs and pack, as they both did, telling her to wait and they would be back down about 15 minutes later, they both reappeared and were ready to go, grabbing his things he opened the drawer and pulled out a wad of cash and tried to hand it to her as she shook her head, "I am not doing this for that, I want to see Sam happy and that's all I am asking."

"Fine." He walked out as he waited for the two of them as they made it to the elevator, with a smile on her face she looked at the two of them and nodded her head in approval, then looking down at Michael,

"Did you enjoy the game on Saturday?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"She was there with Justin and well, I showed up last minute, our firm has box seats, and I know that she wished you were both with her."

"Where do you work?"

"For Browne and Associates in New York City." She smiled first down at him and then up at Jason, "she is an assistant to one of the executives, which is how she bumped into Lorenzo, and he was there to have some new designs done for Locust Industries."

Michael had been dead on and if he even has laid a hand on her he was going to mysteriously disappear and when he found out who was associated with Courtney he was going to deal with him also, because he had a good idea it was Jack, and the time had come.

Sam turned over in bed as she couldn't sleep with thoughts of him running through her head, then she remembered something he said to her, "_"I will never stop believing in us, ever no matter what lies they tell you don't believe it baby, we are meant to be, hold onto our love."_

"I do believe in us," She said as she glanced around the house.

Sam looked down at her watch she had been driving for about three hours now, she had to get out of the city, it was mentally killing her and she missed Jason so much she was about to go crazy she was almost to Danville where she had planned to stop for a while and take Justin to the park where they had all spent time.

"How much longer mommy?"

"About 15 minutes."

"Okay."

Jason looked down at the gas gauge and realized that he had left in such a hurry that he hadn't even made sure his gas tank was full he was so preoccupied with thoughts of getting to Sam.

Sam was traveling down the opposite side of the road as traffic was backed up from the evening rush to get home, coming into Danville, she had always had loved living here, quiet, peaceful and content if there was anywhere she would ever love to be with him it was here, in a two story home, with a rose garden, a yard for the boys to play and a bed for her to be in with Jason.

Jason looked up the road, it was rush hour even for a small town as this, but as he got closer the more he started feeling her presence, it was if she was here, as her love washed over him in waves.

Sam parked the car and got out; it felt so good to stretch her legs after such a long drive, looking around not much had changed in the last two years she had been here with him. As Justin made his way over to the play area she walked over to the tree they stood under the moment she admitted to herself that she was in love with Jason, that all she ever wanted was him from that day on and forevermore.

"Where are we going dad?"

"She's here Michael I know it."

"Maybe we should check the park," he said as Jason drove down the street and made a right at the corner, Alicia who was following wondered what the heck was up, as she followed closely behind him.

As Sam bent down to pick a daffodil from the green grass she raised back up as she felt his presence so strongly all around her, so much so that it brought tears to her eyes.

"What is going on," Alicia asked as she watched Jason and Michael make a beeline for the park she ran behind them to keep up with the both of them. Jason saw her first under their tree as he stood for a minute unable to move, then Michael saw her.

"Sam," He screamed making her turn around and making Justin look up from where he was, as Sam stood unable to move her feet as she saw Michael running to her, then behind him she saw Jason. Reaching down she grabbed his hand but Jason's arms are where she wanted to be so she walked toward him, as he opened them wide for her, she stepped inside and hugged him close to her, then looking up at him, he leaned down and softly kissed her as she pulled him into her their tongues danced, as their tears mingled together, pulling away from her briefly as his lips brushed across hers, "Take me home Jason."

As Sam pulled away from Jason and the two of them gathered the boys together near them, she looked up and saw Alicia standing far off in the distance, "What the heck," she said looking at Jason who had a smile on his face, "What is she doing here?"

"I think that's obvious don't you?" He looked at her seeing the smile creep across her face; she nodded then ran over to her and embraced her tightly, crying into her shoulder tears of happiness. She had literally been Sam's guardian angel, if not Jason's also.

"How did you know?"

"I didn't, I just went on a hunch that possibly I would find Jason here, after you told me that you used to live in Port Charles, I decided to come and investigate it for myself," she said seeing Jason walking toward them. "Jason didn't write that letter to you Sam, and he hasn't been seeing Courtney so someone has gone to great lengths to keep the two of you apart."

"No." She shook her head as she looked at him.

"It's true, I never wrote that to you Sam, I would never tell you those things, because I have always believed in us and I know you do to otherwise you wouldn't be here, that's why you came back isn't it?"

"Yes, I just today remembered what you told me, in the hospital, I think."

"That I would never stop loving you, you and I were meant to be and to not believe the lies you they would tell you."

"Yes," she whispered as she nodded her head, "Lorenzo told me that Courtney is pregnant Jason and that you were the father."

"And you believed him," He raised his voice in a questioningly tone.

"No, I couldn't."

"Someone is going through a lot of trouble to make you believe that I can't stand the sight of you, and that she and I are involved."

"My dad."

"No Sam, I don't think its just him, I think Courtney is in on it and maybe Jack anddareI evensay, Lorenzo and they are going to pay for what they have done to us."

"What are we going to do? Because I am not leaving you again," Sam said as she held onto his hand.

"We're getting married, and I am adopting Justin as my own and if anyone thinks they can take Justin or you from me again there is going to be hell to pay."

"Are you asking me to marry you Jason?" She smiled as she reached up with her hand and touched the side of his face, he leaned down and before he kissed her "Yes." He looked into her eyes as he tilted her chin to meet his lips, "I do," she said as her lips met his in a passionate kiss.


	41. Chapter 41

Someone like you 41

After Jason got the boys situated in Michael's bedroom, he looked down the hall and saw the guest room door shut where Alicia was staying overnight, after much deliberation between the three of them, she had finally succumbed to their request and stayed the night even though she had made other arrangements at Metro Court, It was the least they could do for the person that brought him back to Sam. Walking downstairs he made sure everything was locked, and the lights were out, then headed back upstairs as he pushed the door open he saw her sound asleep in his bed, as it brought back memories of the first time he has seen her that way, knowing that is where she belonged. Shutting the door softly as to not wake her up, he walked to the bathroom and came out a few minutes later, pushing the covers back he slid in next to her, as the light from the moon came streaming through the window, she softly moaned when she felt his body move against hers and molded herself into his as he pulled her close to him, She was exhausted, and there would be plenty of time to make love, he wasn't going anywhere neither was she ever again.

Leaning down he softly kissed the top of her head, "love you baby", he said softly as he leaned back and thought about what the next step would be. Sam had mentioned going back to the city in a couple of days, she had a job to do, but that very well could be a good idea, they would all go, find a place to be together, put on a happy face and make everyone believe all was fine and dandy, until the anvil dropped.

_Across town..._

Courtney Matthews had but one thing on her mind as she lay in bed trying to take care of her needs as images of Jason danced through her head, and the way he used to give it to her, she would be damned if Samantha would get the best of him. Being all worked up she got up and dressed in the most revealing outfit she could find and taking one long last glance she headed out the door.

About ten minutes later as she made her way down to the steps to the waterfront, she saw a dark figure standing near the railing, hoping and praying silently to herself she hoped it was him, as he turned around hearing the sound her heels were making on the steps he looked at her as she made her way towards him.

"Lorenzo."

"I take it you were hoping it was Morgan."

"Of course."

"Yeah, well I have Sam convinced that the two of you are an item."

"Really? However did you manage that."

"Anyone can do it babe, all I did was play on her sympathies, I have her eating her out of my hands, and if it wasn't that I was to come back to town tonight, she would have been in my bed."

"Dream on, Sam isn't ever going to give it to you."

"Oh I can see your plan is going as planned, by the way, How come you are here instead of being with Morgan?"

"He doesn't want me; he can't get over her, and has told me to pretty much take a hike."

"Well you know the big man in charge isn't going to like those results, I think you better do something quickly." He said with his eyes resting on her breasts.

"See something you want," She asked as she reached out and rubbed her hand down the front of his pants, "for me?"

"No, but you'll do in a pinch," He said reaching out and pulling her close to him as he leaned down and kissed her while he ran his hand down her backside and under her skirt, making her moan with his forcefulness.

"You're place or mine?" She evilly smiled up at him as she licked her lips in anticipation of what was to come.

"Mine," he said as he led the way.

Morning came to soon as Lorenzo turned over in bed, he had just gotten home from a week's visit in the city and was more than peeved when he had to break his engagement with Sam. Turning over in bed, he moaned at the time it was, he had just gotten in bed not a couple of hours before after he picked up Courtney at the waterfront trying to satiate the need that had formed from the erotic images that he had conjured up in his head of Samantha came out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her then walked back into his room and dropping the towel in front of him as she bent over to get dressed was to much even for him,

"Where the hell do you think you are going," He asked in his raspy tone of voice as his eyes washed over her soaking wet from the shower.

"I need to get going."

"You aren't going anywhere, I have a need for you to take care of," he said as he got up from the bed and pulled her close to him as his hands roamed over her body, as she fought him, he smacked her across her face and ordered her back on the bed,when he was done he grabbed her by the hair, "you better do your damn job and get Jason's mind off of Sam or I will take care of you personally do you understand me?"


	42. Chapter 42

Someone like you 42

_Tell her I'll be waiting in the usual place  
With the tired and weary, and there's no escape_

Samantha Morgan opened her eyes and thought she must be dreaming as she looked up and saw him laying near her sound asleepraisingup slightly andmoving her hair away from her face, she licked her lips as her hand ran across his rock hard chest, she watched him, as he began to stir awake from her touch on his skin. Leaning forward she kissed him, softly biting his lower lip as he lay there allowing her to taste him until he couldn't stand it any longer, then in one move heturnedon his side as his lips captured hers, her tongue made sweet contact with his as she pulled him closer to her, as their breathing became laborious from the need and the want between the two of them.

_To need a woman you've got to know  
How the strong get weak and the rich get poor_

as his lips continued over her cheeks and down her neck, he moved his hands through her hair sucking gently on her skin as she moaned wanting more, needing more and never getting enough.

_Slave to love_

Sighing softly she raked her hands through his hair as he made a quick descent down her body as her breathing became erratic, "Jason," she said softly as he watched her, she looked beautiful as passion and desire washed over her body

_oh, slave to love_

and the look of passion for him and him only was in her eyes as he continued to bring her to the brink ofecstasy,

_You're running with me, but don't touch the ground  
we're the restless hearted not the chained and bound_

_The sky is burning a sea of flame  
though your world is changing I will be the same_

_Unable to hold back any longer,Slave to love, oh, slave to love_

She pulled him closer into her as her orgasm washed over her body making her legs tremble in response to his touch.

_Slave to love, and I can't escape_

Rising up he moved closer to her as she pulled him to her to taste his mouth, as their tongues mated between them,

_I'm a slave to love_

_Can you help me_

With everymelodic moveshe whimpered softly at the feel of him, pressing him into her she ran her hands over his back in unison with his strokes.

_The storm is breaking, or so it seems_

As he watched her, the sweat beads dripped off of him and ran down over her flesh leaning down he captured her lips with his and passionately kissed her, needing full possession of her she let him have it, " take all of me,"She whispered as her lips brushed over his before he captured them again.

_We're too young to reason, too grown up to dream_

Their breathing matched each other's, filling her up with all that he had for her as asmile played across her lips.

_Now spring is turning your face to mine  
I can hear your laughter, I can see your smile_

Collapsing beside her from being spent, he turned her face toward his and kissed her as his hand tangled in her deep dark hair she moaned, "I love you so much baby," He whispered to her, as she looked into his, "With all my heart, I am yours now and forever."

_Slave to love, oh, slave to love  
Slave to love, and I can't escape  
I'm a slave to love_


	43. Chapter 43

Someone like you 43

Sam stood on the porch of the beach house as the wind blew all around her whipping through her hair as she looked out over the ocean and beyond, looking down she saw the beautiful ring that sparkled as the stars in the sky, It had been his grandmother's given to him for that special woman in his life that he would one day fall head over heels in love with.

"We will be back in Port Charles the day after tomorrow," Jason said as he turned to look at her, drinking in her immense beauty as she stood looking at him with those intense brown eyes coming closer to him never losing contact as she stood in front of him he opened his arms and embraced her as she looked up at him and kissed his neck, distracting him and making it hard as hell to concentrate on what his cousin was trying to tell him about the process and other issues that might arise, looking down at her, she captured his lips with hers as he pulled the phone away, never wanting to deny her anything, as she hungrily tasted him, he hung the phone up and put it down, then slipping his hand around her neck, and into her hair he pulled her closer to him as he deepened the kiss as he briefly pulled away from her to take a breath he looked at her, "I love you." he ran his finger over her lips as she softly bit it and looked up at him, leaning down he lifted her in his arms and carried her inside and up to their room, closing the door behind them.

_Meanwhile back stateside..._

"What the hell do you mean that she hasn't been home for over a week," He father yelled at the top of his lungs into the phone at Jennifer, as he ran a hand through his hair.

"All I know is that I came home to find ten messages on my machine from Brown and Associates trying to find out on her whereabouts."

"She didn't leave any notes as to where she might be?"

"No, nothing. She was very upset I know that, Lorenzo was pursuing her, and she had received the photos in the mail of Courtney and Jason, so it's very possible that she has just taken off not even heading back to Port Charles," she said hoping that was true, her uncle had become ruthless in his thoughts toward Jason and she knew that in order to have Sam and Justin in his life, Jason would do anything to keep her, even if that meant taking care of the 'problem' altogether.

"I want you to contact me if you hear anything do you understand me?"

"Yes, I will."

Slamming down the phone he turned in his chair and looked out the window of the study as he tapped his fingers on the desk.

"What is the matter," Sam's mom asked.

"It seems as if our little girl has made good on her threats, she's been missing for over a week."

"I told you it was only a matter of time that she did this, you wouldn't listen to me."

"Shut up before I shut you up permanently, do you understand me," He said to her as he narrowed his eyes and for the first time ever noticed how much hatred he had in him, yes, he was always a little over the edge something she has seen early on the marriage, since she had never really known that much of him, it had been an arranged marriage between two families, now for the first time in a long time she was afraid and not only for herself, but what could happen to Sam should she not obey her father's warning to stay away from Jason.

Averting her eyes from his she turned and walked out shutting the door behind her.

"Worthless," He muttered to himself, looking down her opened the drawer and pulled out the naked picture of her, she made him feel alive something he hadn't felt in years and he needed a distraction, knowing she would provide him with one he picked up the phone and dialed her number.

_Back at the beach house..._

Jason looked at her as he got dressed, she had fallen asleep after making love, quietly leaning down over her he kissed her softly then walked back out of the room, closing the door behind him and called Justus back.

"Hey, it's me, sorry for hanging up on you."

"No need to apologize you are a happily married man on your honeymoon. I have started the paperwork for the adoption, and as far as I can tell it should move through fairly easily, all will be done and Justin will be all yours."

"I love the sound of that."

"So I will see you in a couple of days my friend."

"Thank you for everything."

"No need for thanks, you have saved my butt too many times to count," he said to Jason before hanging up the phone.

As he hung up the phone on his end he glanced down at gold ring that encircled his finger and smiled to himself, he was hers forever and he would do anything it took to make sure it stayed that way. Picking up the phone he called Stan.

"Hey buddy what can I do for you?"

"Is everything in place?"

"Sure is, by the way, Congratulations."

"Thanks, I appreciate that, we will be back in PC in a couple of days, but if anything comes up let me know ASAP."

"No problem buddy."

Jason hung up the phone just as heard Sam coming down the steps unable to take his eyes off of her, she had a pink string bikini on that just barely covered her, she was insatiable and this just proved it.

"I am going to go lay out for a bit, care to join me?"

_Back at her house..._

Mr. McCall watched as she danced to the music making him hotter than he had ever thought possible, he had missed her immensely, he couldn't get enough of her, and she was like a drug as she moved her body seductively for him.

_Meanwhile..._

Lorenzo Alcazar apparently hadn't gotten the memo that stated Sam McCall had skipped town as he waltzed into Brown and Associates that morning and inquired about her.

"Hello Alicia is Samantha here?"

"No, she hasn't been around for over a week," Alicia informed him as she was smiling on the inside at the insipid fool standing before her.

"What," he asked dumbfounded at her answer as he looked around, then turning walked down the hall and around the corner as Alicia picked up the phone and informed Janet that he was coming her direction. No sooner had she hung up he knocked on her door announcing himself.

"Mr. Alcazar what can I do for you?"

"I am looking for Samantha; Alicia just informed me that she hasn't been around for over a week."

"She's right, Sam took off the day that you broke your dinner date with her at my request to take some time off and, sadly she hasn't returned, she is missed greatly."

"I see, did she inform you of where she might be going," He inquired as she looked at him questioningly.

"Mr. Alcazar, I think you have me figured all wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is this, if you think you can somehow sweet talk me into spilling my guts about the whereabouts of Sam McCall or any specific information on her, then you are sadly mistaken, but I will let you in a little secret," she said turning around as he watched her.

"And what would that be?"

"That she couldn't stand the sight of you, that you are the only one who feels anything and that she thinks that you are a male chauvinistic pig basically." She looked at him as she sat on the edge of her desk watching him become angry, finally he looked at her and told her he would be in touch with her as he exited her office, as he walked past her desk he glanced, no one there, she was gone, then making his way toward the front doors he stopped and looked at Alicia as he pondered what he was about to do, walking over to her, he pulled out a wad of cash as he leaned over the edge of the desk.

"If you receive any information about Samantha McCall, anything at all, I will make it worth your while," He said handing her a wad of cash, as he winked.

"Thanks, but no thanks," She said handing it back to him with a smile, getting her point across as he took it from her hand and stuck it back in his sport coat, then turning he walked out the doors and around the corner, convinced she knew of Sam's whereabouts, and if need be, Alicia might have to be eliminated if she was unwilling to cooperate.

Alicia was just about to take a break when she noticed she had a call on line one waiting, she had totally forgotten with Mr. Alcazar's request.

"I'm sorry for the wait, how may I direct your call?"

"Hey this is Jason, Do you have anything for me?"

"Yeah, in fact Lorenzo just tried to pay me for information on Sam, I told him that I wasn't interested in his money or in giving him any information, and I am sure that Janet informed him of the same thing."

"Okay good, I want you to be careful Alicia, stay close to Johnny okay?"

"I will no need to be concerned."

"Well, I am going to be concerned, you are very special to Sam and me," He said as he looked over at Sam in her lounge chair soaking up the rays. "Sam sends her love," he said as he reached out taking her hand in his pulling her to him she got up and laid on him her skin slick and hot as she laid her head on his chest, he rubbed her back, she moaned from the feeling of her beneath him as the scent of cocoa butter and fruit mingled in a sweet aroma between the two of them, telling Alicia goodbye, he hung up the phone and slid Sam closer to him as his mouth found hers.


	44. Chapter 44

Someone like you 44

Jason, Sam and the boys made their way across the floor of the huge county courthouse as they found Justus waiting for them in the place where he said he would be.

"Justus, this is Sam, Sam this is Justus Ward," Jason said

"It's very nice to meet you," Justus held out his hand as she reached out hers to his, "And this must be Justin McCall, soon to be Justin Morgan, hello there little man," He said as he put his hand for a handshake, Justin took it in his and shook him hard as Michael started to laugh, Justin moved closer to Jason and held his hand. "Are we ready." he looked at the four of them.

"Yes," Sam said as she looked who gave an approving nod in her direction.

"Well let's not wait any longer." As he walked ahead of them ushering them through the doors that led to Judge Brown's private chambers, as they took their seats Jason reached down and took Sam's hand in his, as she turned and smiled at him. The boys sat on either side of them, Justin with Jason and Michael with her, today there wouldn't be one adoption happening, as she looked down at she smiled, "I love you mom, with all my heart, and I will love you forever," He said to her as a tear slid down her cheek she reached over and hugged him tightly to her just as the judge walked in noticing this beautiful family before her, the affection between the mother and her son was overwhelming even for her, as was affection between father and son.

Taking her seat, she quickly glanced through the paperwork then called both the boys to her and talked to them privately for a few minutes, asking them various questions about why they wanted to be adopted, the judge was quite surprised to learn that both of these boys had either lacked a natural mother or father, as she excused them she looked over Jason's criminal past, noting there wasn't any, then on to the matter of Samantha McCall, nothing in her past that would keep her from Michael Morgan.

About 10 minutes the paperwork was all signed and the adoptions were legal, Sam looked at Jason and held him tightly to her, "I love you baby, with all my heart."

"Me too so much," She said between tears of happiness as Michael looked at her, hugging her to him, as Justin took Jason's hand and looking up, "I love you dad."

"My son I love you so much." He caressed the side of his cheek.

"Thank you Justus for everything you have done," Sam said looking up at him with a smile.

"Hey anything for my favorite cousin and his beautiful wife and family," he said checking his watch, "I need to get going, I have a lunch date with the D.A." he continued shaking Jason's hand and then turning he waved as he walked away.

"Can we go out tonight and celebrate," Michael asked.

"Yes we can," Sam said looking up at Jason as she drew close into his arms, "I want to get on with our lives."

"Where would you like to go?" He moved the hair away from her eyes as he looked at her.

"I don't know, maybe Metro Court?"

"You've got it baby, anything for you."

About 20 minutes later as they were just coming through the door, the phone started to ring,

"Hello?"

"Hey man, I have some news you might be interested in. Can you meet me down on the pier in about oh 25 minutes?"

"Sure thing, I'll see you then," He hung up the phone and turned around seeing her standing there.

"What's going on?"

"I need to meet with Stan in a few minutes."

"Okay."

"Come here babe," He said reaching out his hand to her, as she took it, he sat down on the couch, and pulling her down made her sit on his lap. "What's the matter?"

"I just want this crap to be over and done with; I want to get on with our lives."

"It will be baby, all we have to do is sit back and watch everything fall into place, and I can pretty much guarantee that it is happening as we speak."

_Outside of her apartment..._

"Thanks for bringing me to my door," she smiled at him embarrassed, she could feel herself blushing as she slid the key in the door, he was cute, dangerous, but cute none the less, this was definitely the kind of man your parents warned you about when you were growing up, but she couldn't help it, she wanted to spend some time with this man who had been sent up to protect her as she turned to look at him again, he smiled at her, "do you think that maybe after all this is over that we could have dinner sometime?" as she turned the knob and opened the door letting them both into her apartment, as she closed the door behind them, he walked around the inside of her apartment making sure everything was clear, there was no danger, coming back her stood in front of heras she took off herjacket and laid her purse down on the counter, he watched her, from the window, she was adorable and he wanted more than anything to go out for dinner with her, leaning over she grabbed a beer from the icebox as she glanced back at him, "Would you like one?"

"No ma'am."

"Please don't call me that," She said laughing to herself, but serious at the same time as she walked across the living room and over to where he was, "Please call me Alicia." She said handing him a soda to have, opening it for him as a gesture forto him to relax.

"Thank you Alicia" He took it from her and took a sip from it.

"You didn't answer my question," She said looking at him as the setting sun bathed her living room, he looked at her, she was beautiful in this moment, her dark auburn hair shone as if it had been polished, as their eyes locked on each other's he stepped closer to her, gently putting his hand on her hips, she stepped closer to him, as he bent down capturing her lips with his in this moment in time.

_Meanwhile..._

Jason walked along Elm Street Pier and down the steps that led him to Stan,

"What do you have for me?"

"You're not going to believe this." He said shaking his head then handed him the envelope, Jason opened it up and pulled out the pictures gasping at what he saw. Mrs. McCall dead with a bullet to her head. The other ones revealing her father and his illicit affair.

"What about Jack Smith?"

"Can't find anything on him."

"I want you to keep searching, keep watching him; he has to be caught up in all of this somehow."

"What about Lorenzo," Stan asked.

"He was in the city a few days ago inquiring of Sam, he tried to pay Alicia off for information, and right now I have Johnny up there for her. Just let me know about anything you might come across."

"We'll do boss." He said and disappeared around the corner as Jason took the pictures back out of the envelope and looked at them, shaking his head, he wondered how in the hell he was going to explain to Sam that her mom was dead.


	45. Chapter 45

Someone like you 45

Jack Smith paced around his hotel room stressed out from even going along with this plan to begin with. More than anything he had wanted Sam for himself, and stupidly he had made a plan with Mr. McCall to have her all to himself.

**I can't light no more of your darkness  
All my pictures seem to fade to black and white**

But when she refused to come on her own, he had grown angry and vowed to himself that she would pay, somehow.

**I'm growing tired and time stands still before me  
Frozen here on the ladder of my life**

It was at that time that he had realized that Mr. McCall had sent her to the city to live with her cousin, Jennifer and he was to make sure that with the pictures that he had taken of Courtney and Jason were sent to her, with a promise that he would have Sam back when she realized that they were an item, however he had only recently found out that a Mr. Lorenzo Alcazar had been promised that she would be all his.

**Too late to save myself from falling  
I took a chance and changed your way of life  
But you misread my meaning when I met you  
Closed the door and left me blinded by the light**

Taking the gun from his lock box, he tucked it inside the waistband of his pants, slipped on his jacket had gotten in his car and headed toward the small beach community just outside of Port Charles.

**Don't let the sun go down on me  
Although I search myself, it's always someone else I see**

Checking his watch, it was nearing midnight as he quietly slipped inside, with one thing on his mind, Mr. Mc Call was going to pay dearly for screwing with his mind, making him believe that he would have his precious Sam and that little boy, his nephew as his,

**I'd just allow a fragment of your life to wander free  
But losing everything is like the sun going down on me**

he was angry to say the least, as he slippedinsidethe darkhouse, he was filled with so much rage, as hewalked into the bedroom standing at the foot of the bed he pulled the trigger, the shots rang out then quietly he slipped out, got into the car that was parked a couple of streets over and headed home.

**I can't find, oh the right romantic line  
But see me once and see the way I feel**

It hadn't even been until the next day when he had found out that it wasn't Mr.McCall that he had killed but Sam's mother instead and now as he stood here looking down at the gun in his hand, he knew it would only be a matter of time before he was found out, picked up and thrown in prison for the rest of his natural life. Raising it to his head he had one last thought of her, as she was always to him, a beauty in love with another.

"I'm sorry for everything," He said and then pulled the trigger.

**Don't discard me just because you think I mean you harm  
But these cuts I have they need love to help them heal**


	46. Chapter 46

Someone like you 46

Jason walked home not being able to believe this shit either, as he kept looking through the photos it sickened him, she was going to be beside herself when she found out, not only about her mom but about her dad and his affair slipping them inside his jacket, he rounded the corner he came face to face with Courtney.

"Hey baby how are you doing," she asked as she looked deeply into his eyes, leaning in for a kiss, when he shoved her up against the wall as she fell to the ground he squatted down next to her, grabbing a fistful of her blonde hair, as he leaned down close to her, "I know all about your dirty little secrets, so if I were you I would steer very clear of me," he said as he ran his hands down her neck, "you know I could snap your neck in a heartbeat," he said massaging her neck, "you literally could be here one minute and gone the next," laughing at her, "yourtime in this town is running out, you best live every day that you have left to the fullest, do you understand me?"

"Yes."

"Remember it, because I promise you as I stand here right now, that you will get what is coming your way, and I never break my promises." Turning around he started to walk away leaving her in the alley.

_Sam had just gotten done slipping on her shoes as she walked out into the hallway_

"Hey boys are you almost ready to go?"

"Yeah we are."

Jason walked through the door and not seeing Sam anywhere, he slipped the envelope into the top left drawer, then closing it, he locked it back up just as she was coming down the stairs, turning he looked at her, she looked radiant tan from their trip, with a dress that she had picked up when she had found out that they would be going to Oahu for their honeymoon, a white halter dress that showed off her lush figure as he hair fell softly in waves over her shoulders, she was a gorgeous woman.

Pulling her close to him he kissed her sweet full lips, as his hands ran down over her pulling her closer to him, breaking away for a minute, he looked at her as he ran his hands through her hair, then looked back down at her, "I need to go take a shower real quick, I will be ready in about 20 minutes, okay?"

"Of course babe, I'm not going anywhere."

"I like the sound of that Mrs. Morgan." Kissing her softly he turned and made his way up the stairs as she stood in the middle of the room, with a smile on her face.

"We're ready mom," Michael said as he ran down the stairs and stopped short of her.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you babe, Where's Justin?"

"Upstairs getting his shoes on."

"Okay."

"Mom, are you and dad going to have another baby?"

"Someday babe, why do you want one?"

"More than anything, I wanted to tell you how sorry I was that you lost the last one mom."

"Oh Michael, so am I, but for whatever reason it wasn't meant to be."

"Because of your dad huh?"

"Yeah."

"I hate him Sam," He said not meaning to offend her in any way, he was just speaking the truth, and the truth was, was that all these boys had seen of her dad was violence coming from him. She remembered the day that they had gone there, it was as if he had changed from a Jekyll to a Hyde in a matter of seconds, it had scared her to the most depths of her soul, oh yes she would be lying if she said that she had never seen the violence that he had lorded over her and her mother, thinking of her mom, she wished that she had never married him, it was under these circumstances that she had to get out of the house, when she was young, leaving with Zander had been the only way to escape the hell that occurred under the McCall roof. Why she went that day to them, she had no idea, other than to share her joy, but it was after that that she had lost all respect for her dad; he was dead to her as far as she was concerned.

Jason looked in his drawer and pulled it out, the box that held the necklace that he had given her so long ago; her father wouldn't allow her to have it, claiming she wasn't a mob princess and never would be. He remembers the day he tossed it in the trash, he was vile then and even more so now, and if it was the last thing he did her dad would be taken care of, for what he did to her, to them and most of all the precious baby that was theirs to love and cherish. Closing the drawer he carried it in his hand as he walked out of their room quickly glancing into Michael's room and seeing that it was clear, he walked downstairs and saw her standing out the window deep in thought, quietly he walked up behind her as he moved the hair away from her neck, he leaned down and kissed her softly, then reaching into his pocket he pulled it out and put it on her as she moved her hand up to touch it, it had been so long, she had a tear in her eye as she turned and looked at him.

"I thought it was gone forever."

"No baby, I had it all this time, and I knew that one day I would be putting it back in its rightful place."

"I love you more than words can say Jason," She said as he leaned down to kiss her as Justin ran over to them both,

"Come on guys we're starving."

"Okay buddy, let's go." then looking back at Sam "We'll continue this later." holding out his hand for her to take it as they both walked toward the front door with the boys.

_Fifteen minutes later..._

Jason held the door open for his beautiful wife and boys to walk inside as he took one last look around and walked in behind her, as the door closed, they entered through the elevator doors that opened, walking in Jason pushed the button as he turned back around he looked down seeing his beautiful family standing before him, when it reached the floor they stepped off and walked toward the doors that led to the restaurant, reaching around he opened the door for them as she stepped through she looked at him, "thank you honey," she said to him as she flashed him a smile.

"Mr. Morgan how nice to see you," The hostess said, as Courtney turned around on the barstool from where she sat as the four of them walked to the corner table, she eyed them.

"Here we are," the host said as he pulled out the chair for Sam to sit down in it, as Jason an the boys and Jason took their seats, as the waiter came over and took their drink orders and told them about the specials for the evening he left them with their menu's and told them he would be right back.

Jason opened his menu as he glanced at it, then without another thought he put it down and looked at her, she was beautiful, and no matter how long they had been together, he knew in his heart that he would never be able to get enough of the woman who sat across from the table, she was everything he had always wanted and more, a mixture of gentleness and grace mingled with a toughness, and a fierceness for her family and him, committed and downright loyal, she was a wonderful mother as the boys adored her, never spoke a word against her in any way or form, and she loved them unconditionally, just like she loved him, and he couldn't wait for the day when they were free of the hindrances that threatened to tear their lives apart.

Sensing his eyes on her she looked up at him and smiled, she loved him more than life itself, wanted more than anything to make her husband happy in this life they called theirs now as she smiled across the table at him, "What?"

"Nothing, just admiring you."

"You two are like Romeo and Juliet," Michael said as he and Justin laughed then in all seriousness and in the next breath, "Do they have hamburgers here dad?"

"Yeah do they," Justin chimed in.

"No son they don't, how about a steak instead?"

"Can we?"

"Of course, you can have anything you want," He said as Sam looked over at him "What are you having Beauty?"

She smiled as she looked at him, "I was thinking about having the lobster," she said as she looked at him.

"Are you the Beast dad," Michael laughed at him.

"Hey watch it mister."

"What are you having," She asked him as she set her menu down and looked at him.

"Well I thought I would have the Prime Rib," he said just as the waiter came with their drinks, as he set them both down on the table, then took thier orders.

"Should we make a toast?" She smiled as she looked at him.

"To our beautiful family," Jason said as he raised his glass and clanked it with Sam's and then the boys, then smiling at her, he took a drink then watched her take hers, as she continued to talk with the boys, they were laughing at her jokes.

"I want to go to another game soon dad."

"We will son, soon, I promise. As it is you boys are going to be starting back to school soon enough."

"Mom, please can we," Michael pled with Sam.

"You know that babe? You're dad and I will talk about it, but what your dad says goes," She said as Jason acknowledged her with a nod.

"Can you excuse me; I need to use the ladies room." She looked at him and watched him get up from his chair, being a gentleman he stood behind her and helped her with her chair, he was so romantic and good, and she was so thankful. "I'll be right back," she leaned into him and kissed him, her mouth tasted like berries and he just wanted to feast on her, as he pulled away she squeezed his hand with hers, then turned and made her way to the ladies room.

Sam had just gotten done washing her hands, as she walked across the floor to grab a paper towel, as she was just drying them, tossing the towel in the trash, she walked over and looked in the mirror to check her lipstick when the door swung open and in walked Courtney Matthews.

"Oh god look what the cat dragged in," She sneered at Sam.

"I have nothing to say to you,"

"Well you might not, but I do."

"And what would that be pray tell?"

"That Jason and I were together the entire time you have been away to the city," She said as Sam looked at her and laughed, infuriating Courtney.

"Do I look that stupid? You are so full of crap and you know it. Jason would never have anything to do with you, ever" Watching her as the anger rise in her, "You sure do live in your own little dream world don't you?"

"Right, you just keep telling yourself that Sam, you know every time you see me it reminds you of that night that Jason and I shared, you remember don't you? It was the time you told him you didn't want to have anything to do with him, and gd he couldn't get enough, he was like an animal with me in bed that night, it was just like old times."

"You really are delusional." She laughed at her.

"No, I think you are, if you think that he wasn't. I dare you Sam, ask him and see what he says, I bet that he won't admit to you that he was with me, because he would never want you to find out that he was lying to you, standing about all she could take for the moment and having a need to shut her the hell up, she swung and hit Courtney square in the jaw, knocking her out cold on the floor of the ladies restroom, then turning she opened the door and walked out.


	47. Chapter 47

Someone like you 47

After tucking the boys in for the night Sam walked in the bathroom, closing the door behind her, she started some bath water and sat down on the stool on the opposite side of the bathroom as she thought about what Courtney had said to her, as the water filled in the tub she reached up and undid her dress, she pulled it down off of her and removing her necklace she stepped into the tub of scented water.

Jason walked into the kitchen and couldn't shake that something was wrong with Sam, something had happened between the time she had gone to the restroom and had come to the table, when pressed, she said that nothing had, but she had been distant the whole entire meal, speaking to the boys only, and acknowledging him only when she was spoken to Before he went upstairs for the evening, he made sure everything was locked downstairs, then turning he made his way up to his room just as she emerged from the bathroom, unable to fully enjoy her bath, she had gotten out, she just wanted to go to bed, and not deal with what very well could be a lie, from him in an attempt to cover up a mistake that had been made. She remembered that day she had seen him at the festival, he was allover Courtney. Making her way across the bedroom floor the tension that was between the two of them was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Not making eye contact, she opened her drawer and pulled out some underwear and a clean nightgown as he watched her, not understanding what the hell was going on.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong with you or am I going to need to pry it out of you?"

"There's nothing wrong."

"You're lying to me."

"No, I'm not."

"That's BS Sam, what the hell happened and how come you won't talk to me."

"There is nothing to talk about," she said as the tear fell down her cheek she absentmindedly wiped it away with her hand, he saw her, and walking over to her he stood in front of her, as he put his hand out to lift her chin she turned away.

"I'm sorry for what ever I did to make you upset."

"Are you or is that just another lie Jason?"

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I didn't stutter," She said as she walked passed him making her way into the bathroom to get dressed, he reached out and took hold of her arm as she looked ahead not turning his way,

"Look at me and tell me what happened now."

"You slept with Courtney didn't you," she asked looking at him her brown eyes full of hurt as he stood there not saying anything to her, "I guess that's my answer, you won't even tell me the truth. My father was right; you never wanted to have anything to do with me, you must have felt guilty for getting me pregnant, you were probably thankful that I lost the baby, that way you didn't need to be saddled with the results of a one night stand. Maybe my father did us both a favor," she said grabbing a blanket off the bed and her pillow in her hand as she cried.

"How could you say that," he asked shaking his head and stepping close to her "I loved that baby we both did," he yelled at her, and then looking away from her he couldn't hide the truth any longer.

"I slept with her and it was all your fault for playing your damn head games with me," He yelled at her.

"You're right it was, but when I asked you if it was true and you just looked at me and told me it wasn't, straight faced, straight up, you made me believe you, you made me trust you, and you made me fall so far in love with you I couldn't see straight."

"Can't you see that I have loved you all this time, I have never stopped and I never will?"

"I don't believe you." She looked at him then walking past him as he shut his eyes a tear fell from them down his cheek; she grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt, then grabbing her boots she slipped them on, "I will come back for Justin in the morning."

"Where are you going?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Like hell it doesn't, you are my wife."

"No I'm not, not anymore."

"We're over so why don't you deal with it?"

"You can't be serious."

"Oh but I am, and maybe next time when you are asked about something, you will be inclined to tell the truth instead of lying. After tomorrow, the only place you will be seeing me is in divorce court."

"I will never give you one."

"You wouldn't even go there." She turned and looked at him, with a mixture of hurt and anger in her eyes.

"Yes I would, I love you too damn much, to lose you again."

"Well now that is something you should have thought about before you slept with that blond bimbo."


	48. Chapter 48

Someone like you

48

Sam walked out shutting the door behind her as every emotion hit her like a Mack truck, she crouched next to the door and sobbed, as he stood on the other side of it listening to her, picking up the phone, it was late, but this was an emergency, he dialed Leticia's number and hoped she would be home.

"Hello." she said groggily into the phone.

"This is Jason, I need you to come over, and it's an emergency."

"Is something wrong with Sam or the boys?"

"Just when can you be here?"

"I'm on my way."

Jason got done dressing and walked down the stairs, just as there was a knock on the door, opening it up she came in as he grabbed his keys, jacket and gun, told her what was up and asked her if she had seen Sam, she had, Sam was headed down near the pier.

_Over across town..._

Turning over in bed, Lorenzo couldn't sleep his thoughts were filled with her, finally after tossing and turning for what seemed like hours on end, he got up, he needed to get out of his house, perhaps a nice walk along the pier would clear his mind and make him see things a little more clearly.

_As the salty air from the bay permeated her senses..._

Sam walked along the sidewalk, stopping only to look both ways before crossing the street, when it was safe she did so. The last few days had been bliss as she took her vows promising to be his forever in good times and bad, to honor, love and protect him until death came between them, it was this that brought her to her knees, she remembered how much love he had shown her, in his eyes, because it mirrored hers, his heart lay before her for the taking so long ago as if he gave it to her on a silver platter, and she took it, she had never loved one man so much with everything in her as she loved him, and in the same way, she gave hers to him and there was nothing in this world that could ever stop her from wanting him, even in all this anger and all the hurt, she wanted him, wanted to be by him, wanted to be his forevermore. As she turned to go back home to Jason and apologize for being an ass she heard two very familiar voices, they were muffled yet she knew them she was sure of that.

"Oh God you are so damn good," the voice said grabbing a fistful of blonde hair, she was so beautiful, and so damn hot all the time for him, unlike his dead wife. He thought about her for a moment, and remembered the time she had walked in on the two of them inside his study, stunned she stood there unable to believe what was happening before her eyes. She was such a bore probably didn't even realize what he was doing. It was by fortuitous circumstances that she had been murdered and out of his life for good.

Samantha stood aghast, frozen as if time stood still as she watched her dadand Courtney Matthews, unable to comprehend it all; she walked through the bushes,

"Daddy what the hell are you doing?"

"Oh look who we have here," He smiled evilly at her. "If it's not my long lost daughter."

"What the hell is going on," Sam inquired of her father.

"I think it's plainly obvious don't you?"

"I feel very privileged to havehad both the men in your life, first Jason now your dad, but if I had to choose it would have to be...your dad," She said looking up at him,"You knowhow you told me that if you found out who gave me this bruise you would kill them?"

"Sam is the one who gave you the bruise?" He reached up and pulled her close kissing her, Sam couldn't watch it was disgusting to say the least.

"Yes, in the restaurant earlier, she didn't know that Jason did me, we never got to the hotel room, he took me to his bed." She laughed at Sam, then turning to her father, "not as good as you though baby." she leaned down kissing him as he turned to Sam. As Jason came from around the corner he could hear Courtney down below as quietly made his way down the stairs seeing her, Sam's father and Sam standing within a few feet of one another.

"You always werealways a worthless piece ofcr... just like your mom." He said picking up the gun and pointing it at Sam.

"Drop the gun right now." Jason said stepping around and in front of Sam.

"Oh god, could this be any easier? I get to kill two birds with one stone? I must have died and gone to heaven." Her dad laughed evilly.

"Not so damn fast McCall, Do you know that whore of yours has been sleeping with me too," Lorenzo said walking into the mixture of the four of them with his gun poised on Courtney.

"What the hell?"

"Oh baby, He's lying to you."

"When was the last time she was with you?"

"This morning."

"You're lying." She screamed.

"No I'm not."

Sam and Jason just stood in stunned silence, "of course it wasn't my name you called out, it was Morgan's, and it was always him wasn't it? It's too bad really that he will never be yours, you see he's all Sam's." He looked back at Sam and pulled her close to him, "Just like Sam is my fantasy come true, in the same way Morgan rocks your dreams, Sam rocks mine," He said as he leaned down as he held her, she squirmed and fought him, as his lips grazed hers, Jason raised his gun and shot a bullet right through his head, dropping him away from Sam in a heartbeat.

"One down, two to go." Jason said as Courtney leaned down and grabbed the gun from Lorenzo and picked it up and poised it on Sam, "Goodbye you worthless piece of crap," He said to Sam as he raised the gun and at the last moment Jason pushed Sam out of the way, as her fathers' gunshot rang out, Jason's went off hitting him in the chest as he watched Mr. McCall fall to the ground as Jason went down he shielded Sam with his body to protect her as Courtney was the only one left standing she raised the gun just as Jason's went offdroppingher in one quick shot, then turning over he grabbed Sam up in his arms and held her tightly to him as she sobbed.


	49. Chapter 49

Someone like You 49

* * *

Sam stood looking out the hospital room, breathing in softly, arms crossed in front of her chest as her hair softly fell in front of her eyes blocking the view of her face from where he lay in the hospital bed, he had been watching for the past few minutes and he knew even before she did that she was going to leave.

Feeling his eyes on her she turned from the window and looked at him her eyes resting on his, then turning she took the two steps toward him that separated them as he reached and took her hand in his,

"I want you to take some time Sam for yourself, I will take the boys." He looked at her

With a slight nod of her head she agreed as she reached out her hand to the side of his face, caressing it as he closed his eyes in response to her touch, that of an angel, whisper soft.

* * *

Stopping by the cemetery on her way out of town, she found her mother's marked grave, squatting down beside it she, she ran her hand over the smooth marble then placing the red rose on it she began to cry for the loss of her mother, who had died innocently at the hand of Jack Smith, who thought he was ridding the world of the evil that was known as Mr. McCall, she smirked, the tragedy of it all.

"I love you and miss you so much."

* * *

Jason stood looking out the window of the house missing her already so much. Turning around he looked at the boys and a smile played across them, they were so good, she was so good and he knew, this was only for a time and a season and she would be back after she sorted through all the pain and the lies, he was used to it with the Quartermaines, but Sam had been deceived into believing otherwise.

"When is mom going to be back?"

"Soon buddy," He said rubbing the top of Justin's head with his left hand as he clung to his leg he looked up at him with a smile, "I love you daddy so much."

"I love you to son."

* * *

A few hours later Sam opened the door to her apartment finding it quiet, she looked around and called out Jennifer's name only to find her not there. Maybe she went out to run an errand, tossing her stuff in the bedroom she walked out and over to the refrigerator, as she leaned down she wondered why she was here, raising back up she closed the door and turning walked over to the phone and picked it up dialing the number.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe, I miss you."

"I miss you to so much. How was your drive?"

"Fine, Jason what the hell am I doing here without you?"

"You needed some time babe."

"No, what I need is to be in your arms, lying down beside you."

"Sam what are you saying?"

"That I am coming home."

After hanging up the phone she grabbed her bags, her mail that had been set aside for her from Jennifer on the edge of the desk, opening a drawer she found a paper and pen, and wrote a small note to her. Then looking around one last time she opened the door, locked it and closed it behind her, feeling freedom and looking forward to see her handsome men soon.

Getting outside she put her stuff in the car, along with her purse as she set her phone aside, then looked both ways and in the rear view mirror, she decided to make one last stop before leaving town. Picking up the phone she dialed her number and waited for her to answer, she did as Sam smiled to herself.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me."

"Hello... Hey it's me, what is up," She asked as Johnnie was kissing her neck averting her attention away from Sam, she started to giggle as she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pushed him away from her so that she could talk.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes. Sam how are you," She asked as she shot him a look his countenance changed and a seriousness washed over his face, remembering why he was here to begin with, but this assignment had turned into so much more than he had ever expected. Standing in front of her with hands clasped in front of him he went into "bodyguard" mode, she smiled at him and winked, as she walked over to him as Sam was busily chatting in her ear and leaning up she put her hand around his neck and pulled him to her as her lips met his.

"I am on my way over right now before I head out of town, I will be there in about five minutes, see you when I get there," she said then hung up

Two hours later she gave Alicia a hug and shook Johnny's hand, then told her that she expected to see them both in Port Charles soon; after they exchanged hugs and kisses she walked back down the stairs, got into her car and headed for home.

The night was beautiful; the moon shone brightly in the sky, autumn would be upon them soon. It was going to be Emily's birthday again, and yet again they had been invited to the Quartermaine's residency for it next Saturday night. As she drove along she listened to the music, the road was fairly free of traffic which was good. She had about another hour as she listened to Neil Diamond; she tapped her fingers on the steering wheel.

Jason was worried about her, he didn't like her out traveling along the road by herself at night especially, and he knew that the statistics for accidents on the highway were sky high due to people chatting on their cell phones while they drove, and the last thing he needed was something happening to her. He just needed her to return safely home in his arms where she belonged. But in the meantime he was climbing the walls alternating between worry and fretfulness; the boys had long since gone to bed. They started school next week and even though they had wanted to get back to see a baseball game before school started, it most likely wasn't going to happen. Emily's birthday party was next week and he couldn't wait to walk in with his beautiful wife on his arm.

* * *

Inserting the key into the door she just went to turn the knob when he opened it for her, she looked at him with a smile on her face as she walked toward him, as she shut the door behind her, with her foot and locked it, then turned back to him his hand went down to her waist and pulled her close as his lips met hers in a divine kiss, her arms encircled his waist and pulled him close to her, as their tongues mated sensuously between them, their breathing labored as her body moved up against him making want to dance with her. Pulling apart, she looked up at him, then taking his hand in hers, she took him upstairs.

Closing the door behind her, she turned to him andbeganunbuttoning his shirt one by one never taking her eyes from his, as she separated the material to allow her hands the freedom tomove over him she closed her eyes instinctively savoring the feel of his muscles and smoothness as he let out a soft sigh. Careful removing his shirt, her hands caressed the bandage that covered the evidence of his devotion and love for her. Leaning forward she kissed it as he ran his hand through her hair, she trailed kisses down over him then walking behind him she kissed his back, all the while turning him on with her gentle persuasion. Unfastening his pants as she stood behind him her hand made its way inside them as she loving caressed his shaft he groaned. Walking in front of him she undressed for him seductively as he reached out and pulled her toward him wanting to feel her nakedness up against him as he feasted on her mouth, then down her neck then taking his hand in hers, she gently made him lie down on the bed, removing his pants and shoes she took gently eased down over him, guiding him he dove into her as he watched her lips part a sexy sigh passing through them. He watched her as she gently moved over him in unison with his thrusts as she properly thanked him for saving her life.


	50. Chapter 50

Someone like you 50

* * *

"Are you ready to go babe," he asked her, thinking that he was going to take full advantage of not having the kids here tonight.

"Will be in about ten minutes," She responded with a smile on her face, she couldn't believe it had been two years since they had attended last. So much had happened in that amount of time, it was almost unbelievable the crap they had endured, but she wouldn't have had it any other way, she knew that for sure with every passing day she had with him, he was her dream come true.

Jason was standing over near the French doors when he heard her shut the bedroom door.Making her way towards him, his Beauty, all his. He walked around to meet her at the foot of the stairs as she rounded them making her way towards him, she was more beautiful than ever, the smile and the way she loved him, he couldn't have asked for more, because he had it all.

She looked absolutely amazing in a simple black dress, high heels, her hair pulled away from her face, he stepped forward and embraced her softly.Walking toward him as she watched him lean down he kissed her softly, then parting her lips with his tongue, she deepened the kiss as his hands roamed over her body, she moaned, low and sensually.

Pulling away he looked at her, "You look gorgeous."

"So do you handsome." And he did, in a dark blue casual suit the blue of his eyes were accentuated all the more, in short he looked good enough to devour.

"Shall we go?"

"Yes, we shall."

_Twenty minutes later..._

As they pulled up out side the mansion, he got out and walked around to her side, opened the door for her and took her hand as he looked at her legs; all kinds of thoughts ran through his mind for later on in the evening. He had plans.

Closing the door behind her, he looked at her, smiling as she returned the gesture. Then turning they walked hand – in – hand to the front of the house. Once inside Alice greeted them and took their personal belongings, just as the server came around with a tray that held champagne glasses filled to the hilt, they both grabbed one and walked toward Emily, as Sam's arm was locked through Jason's they made their way closer to her.

"Hey how is my favorite brother and his lovely wife doing?"

Sam hugged Emily and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks," She said then turning to Jason she hugged him and congratulated them both on their marriage as Monica and Alan made their way towards them, as Jason turned and looked at the both of them, his father extended his hand out to him as Jason took it, "Good to see you son, and congratulations on your marriage."

"Thank you."

Samantha looked at both his parents with a smile on her face as she drew closer to Jason, Monica reached out to her and embraced her and told her welcome to the family, Sam said thank you as Alan did the same, then requested that they bring the boys by one of these days.

"We will," Jason said rubbing the side of his face then turning his head he kissed the top of her head just as the announcement for dinner was being made, the guests made their way towards the banquet room, she took his hand as he led the way, finding their names on the table, they sat down amid his family and some of the residents of Port Charles. Slipping her hand into his lap she caressed his leg, making him become instantly aroused, he ran his hand up her smooth leg as she crossed her leg and holding his hand there she turned and looked at him, he looked and saw the arousal in her eyes for him, needless to say dinner was difficult to get through.

But they did, as the others started getting up from the dinner table, they excused themselves, grabbed another couple glasses of champagne and made their way out to the terrace, as Jason led her to a darkened corner he pulled her to him as he took her glass from her and set it on the railing then backed him self to the wall bringing her with him.

"You're turning me on McCall."

"Am I now," She asked as she ran her finger over his bottom lip sensuously, as he shifted under her touch, then leaning up she licked his bottom making him crazy for her, he caressed the small of her back, as she tasted him, her hands went around his neck and pulled him to her, as she bit his lip, then when he couldn't stand it, devoured her mouth a the two of began to make out, in the dark enclave at the mansion.

"Hey there you are," Emily said disrupting them, making them stop what they were doing, and turning they looked at her, flustered, "The dancing is going to begin, just thought that the two of you would like to know."

"No, we're not going to be doing any dancing tonight."

"That's what you think." Sam smiled as she looked up at him.

"Well I will leave you two to discuss it between yourselves; I am going to go back inside," she said as the DJ began to play the music, Sam turned and looked at Jason who was giving her the head shake.

"For me...please?" she looked up at him with those dark eyes and subconsciously licking her lips, how could he resist her... Truth was he couldn't and she knew it. She had him so wrapped around her finger, he would do anything for her.

"Okay, anything for you my Beauty."

As he adjusted himself, she smiled up at him. "I promise to make it more than worth your while."

Walking inside with her to the large room to wear the couples were dancing.

_I've been searching a long time_

_For someone exactly like you_

_I've been travelin' all around the world_

_Waiting for you to come through_

And taking her hand he pulled her close, as she took her rightful place in his arms, and embracing him she rested her head,

His hands moved down over her as they moved to the rhythm of the music, soft and sure, he caressed her back as she did his,

_Someone like you _

_Makes it all worth while_

_Someone like you keeps me satisfied_

_Someone exactly like you_

She could feel his heart beat, and his deep moans of having her near to him, God she loved this man, pulling apart she looked up at him,

_I've been travelin' a hard road_

_Lookin' for someone exactly like you_

_I've been carryin' my heavy load_

_Waiting for the light to come shining through_

As he looked down at her with a heart filled with so much love for her, she was truly to him the woman he had always searched for and found. Running his releasing one of his arms from around her, he caressed her face, as she watched him leaning toward her, as she looked up and waited,

_Someone like you _

_Makes it all worthwhile_

_Someone like you_

_Makes me satisfied_

_Someone exactly like you_

_I've been doin' some soul searching_

_To find out where you're at_

_I've been up and down the highway_

_In all kinds of foreign lands_

As their lips met they savored the taste of one another, kissing each other passionately.

_Someone like you_

_Makes it all worthwhile_

_Someone like you_

_Keeps me satisfied_

_Someone exactly like you_

_I've been all around the world_

_Marching to the beat of a different drum._

_But just lately I have realized_

_Baby the best is yet to come_

"Take me home Jason."

_Someone like you_

_Makes it all worthwhile_

_Someone like you_

_Keeps me satisfied_

_Someone exactly like you_

_Someone exactly like you_

_Someone exactly like you_

_The best is yet to come_

_The best is yet to come_

After saying their goodbye's, they gathered the personal belongings and walked out the door as Emily watched them go with a smile on her face, two people who were meant to be, She had never seen Jason so blissfully happy.

Once outside at the car, he opened the door for her, before she got in she turned and kissed his cheek, "Always," she whispered in his ear.

Twenty minutes later.. as they walked through the front door of their home, he backed her up to it as his lips made beeline for her neck, to be enfolded in his strong arms was heavenly, as his hands held her face in them she was in a world of bliss, he was hers, all hers, pulling away from him, he groaned not wanting to stop, "No Sam."

"Yes Jason, besides, I am hungry."

"So am I... for you."

"Jason please, can you go find me something to eat?"

"We just ate dinner."

"I didn't, I was too preoccupied."

"Please Sam I want you right now," he argued with her.

" Jason," she plead with him as she gently pushed him away, he looked at her.

"Fine," he said as he looked at her.

Jason walked into the kitchen, once in there he opened the refrigerator, grabbed out two beers, then the bread, and decided to make her a turkey sandwich, lost in his thoughts of her...

"What's taking you so long," she asked as he stopped what he was doing and turned around and saw her, standing in the doorway in her pink lace nighty, twirling the handcuffs on her finger as she looked at him mischievously he shook his head, unable to believe it, he set down the beer on the counter, watching her move toward him, as he reached out to touch her, "no, not here, come with me," she said taking him by the hand and leading him upstairs, once inside their bedroom, she looked up at him, licking her lips in sweet anticipation, running her hands over him "I love a man in a suit."

* * *

_The end_


End file.
